Looking underneath the Surface
by siliana blue
Summary: Er dachte, er hätte die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen. Doch was, wenn sie ihn wieder einholt? Und warum bleibt da immer dieses nagende Gefühl, er hätte etwas vergessen, das nicht vergessen werden darf?
1. Once upon a December

**..: Looking Underneath The Surface :..**

смотрите под поверхностью

**Summary**: Er dachte, er hätte die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen. Doch was, wenn sie ihn wieder einholt? Was, wenn die Schatten ihn erneut bedrohen? Und warum bleibt da immer dieses nagende Gefühl, er hätte etwas vergessen, das nicht vergessen werden darf?

Kai-centered; No Shônen-ai (!)

A/N: Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich hab nichts gegen Yaoi-Pairings. Ich schreib sie nur einfach nicht.

**Zeitpunkt**: Die Story beginnt irgendwann nach der ersten Staffel. Die ist nach wie vor mein Favourite, und deshalb blende ich alle anderen – vor allem die zweite Staffel – ignorant wie ich bin einfach aus grin

**Pairings**: Wie schon gesagt: Erwartet keine Yaoi-Story. Wenn es hier überhaupt irgendein Pairing geben sollte, dann maximal Kai/Hilary – jap, irgendwo in der Story taucht sie auf, weil dieses Mädel das einzig positive an der zweiten Staffel war… evilgrin

**Disclaimer**: Also, mal ehrlich, muss man das immer dazusagen? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich meine, wenn mir hier irgendwas – außer den Produkten meiner eigenen kranken Phantasie natürlich – gehören würde, dann wäre Kai der Maincharacter dieses Animes – und nicht Ich-krieg-den-Hals-nicht-voll-und-bin-eh-der-Größte-Tyson!

You got the point: Mir gehört nichts, weder das Anime noch die Charaktere noch sonst irgendwas, das mit Beyblade zu tun hat, noch irgendeiner der Songs, die im Laufe der Story eventuell vorkommen könnten. Punkt. heul Wenn dem so wäre säße ich jetzt in der Karibik, Herrgott, und nicht im verregneten good old Germany!

**A/N**: Ach ja, bevor ich dann endlich anfange – eine Sache noch: Das hier ist meine erste Beyblade-Fic, also seid nicht zu streng mit mir…

Jetzt aber!

* * *

**..: I. Once Upon A December :..**

Regen prasselte in furiosem Rhythmus auf den harten Asphalt, zeichnete immer neue Muster in die wachsenden Pfützen, als gelte es ein längst vergessenes Meisterwerk zu vollenden. Wolken hingen tief am Himmel und ließen nur erahnen, welcher Glanz von schimmernden Sternen und dem sanften Schein des Mondes sich hinter dem grauen Vorhang verbarg. In dieser Nacht erhellte nur der gleißende Schein wütender Blitze die schlafende Stadt, dicht gefolgt von krachenden Donnerschlägen, die die Welt unter sich erzittern ließen.

Er stand nur da und beobachtete das wütende Naturschauspiel. Strähnen nassen Haares verdeckten das blasse Gesicht und Nässe und Kälte begannen langsam durch seine Kleidung auf die nackte Haut zu sickern. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch den dünnen Stoff seines durchnässten Shirts, doch er spürte ihn kaum. Er spürte gar nichts. Nicht das Wasser, das langsam die Beine seiner grauen Cargohosen hoch kroch, nicht die Kälte, die seine Lippen allmählich blau färbte. Nichts. Gar nichts.

Nur die Leere in seinem Innern und das nagende Gefühl in seiner Brust, das ihm inzwischen so vertraut war wie der stetige Atem, der seine Lungen füllte, Atemzug um Atemzug, unerbittlich, ohne Rast, ohne Kontrolle.

Kontrolle. Wann hatte er sie verloren? Früher hatte er immer alles unter Kontrolle gehabt. Sein ganzes Umfeld, seine Feinde – sich selbst. Was war geschehen? Was war jetzt anders?

Er kannte die Antwort. Es waren nicht die Veränderungen der letzten Monate. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr allein war, wie früher. Es war nicht der leidige Umstand, dass er inzwischen ständig von seinen sogenannten Teamkollegen umgeben war, dass sie für jeden Schritt, den er tat, Rechenschaft verlangten, dass sie ständig Erklärungen forderten. Diese Dinge konnten ihm zwar manchmal – schön, eigentlich immer – auf die Nerven gehen, aber er hatte das alles längst akzeptiert. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Und manchmal – nur manchmal – war er froh um diese Veränderungen in seinem Leben, froh um diese nervigen Gören, die ihn ständig drängten den Unsinn mitzumachen, den sich vor allem Tyson und Max ständig ausdachten. Manchmal, wenn er wieder einmal drohte, in seinen eigenen dunklen Gedanken zu ertrinken, in das schwarze Loch seiner Vergangenheit zu stürzen – so wie heute Nacht.

Das war das eigentliche Problem, nicht wahr? Deshalb war er hier heraus gekommen, mitten in ein wütendes Unwetter, in dem er sich sicherlich noch den Tod holen würde, wenn er sich nicht bald auf den Rückweg in die behütende Wärme des Hotelzimmers machte.

Er hatte nicht schlafen können – wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Seine Träume hatten ihn aus dem Bett getrieben. Alpträume, Bilder aus seinem früheren Leben, die ihn verfolgten, seit er bei den letzten World Championships seiner eigenen Vergangenheit begegnet war. Einer Vergangenheit, die er über Jahre hinweg verdrängt, die sein Geist einfach ausgesperrt hatte. Weil die Erinnerung an all das Gewesene zu grausam war, als dass er sie hätte ertragen können. Jetzt war sie zurück. Seine Erinnerung war zurückgekehrt. Und immer noch war er zu schwach, sie einfach zu ertragen. Hinzunehmen. Einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen und weiterzumachen. Es war ihm nicht möglich. Nicht, dass er nicht gerne vergessen hätte. Oh, wie sehr er das wollte. Vergessen. Zurückkehren zu seinem fast normalen Leben, ohne die Erinnerungen an das, was Boris ihm angetan hatte. Ohne die Geschichte jeder einzelnen Narbe auf seiner Haut zu kennen – und es gab viele Geschichten zu erzählen, zu viele.

Es war nicht das, woran er sich erinnerte, was ihm keine Ruhe ließ. Es war das, woran er sich _nicht_ erinnerte, was ihn um drei Uhr morgens in die nassen Straßen Moskaus trieb.

Ja, er war zurück. Zurück in seiner Heimatstadt – wenn man es denn so nennen mochte. Die anstehenden Weltmeisterschaften hatten ihn wieder hierher geführt. Und noch immer war er erstaunt darüber, wie sicher er seinen Weg durch die dunklen Gassen dieser Stadt fand. Jede Ecke schien ihm vertraut, jeder Winkel schien Teil seiner eigenen Geschichte zu sein.

_**Dancing bears, painted wings**_

_**Things I almost remember**_

Er vergrub die Hände tiefer in den Taschen seiner weiten Hosen, zog den Kopf tiefer zwischen die Schultern. Zum Glück war es mitten im Sommer – auch wenn die russischen Sommer ihren Namen nicht verdienten. Er hatte das Hotelzimmer so überstürzt verlassen, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, einen Mantel mitzunehmen. Er wusste, morgen früh würde er dafür büßen müssen. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte andere Sorgen.

Weshalb war ihm all das so sehr vertraut? Weshalb hatte er ständig das Gefühl, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein?

Während seiner Zeit in der Abtei war er nie in Moskau gewesen. Es war den Schülern nicht erlaubt gewesen, das Gelände zu verlassen. Außerhalb der dicken Mauern der weitläufigen Anlage hatte er nie etwas zu Gesicht bekommen.

Woher kam also dieses Gefühl von Vertrautheit, von Wiedererkennen?

Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit dem zu tun, woran er sich _nicht_ erinnern konnte…

Obwohl seine Erinnerungen an die Abtei, an Boris und das Leben dort inzwischen beinahe vollständig zurückgekehrt waren, gab es immer noch viele Fragen, die unbeantwortet geblieben waren. Wer war er wirklich? Wer war er gewesen, bevor er in die Abtei gekommen war? Hatte auch er einst Eltern gehabt, die ihn liebten? War er ihnen gewaltsam entrissen worden, oder hatten sie ihn freiwillig der Hölle übergeben, durch die er in der Abtei gegangen war?

So viele Fragen… und so wenig Antworten…

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

Er blieb stehen. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ein schäbiges Schaufenster, verstaubt und fast blind, starrte ihm durch die Nacht entgegen. Als ein zuckender Blitz die schmale Gasse für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit gleißendem Licht erfüllte, konnte er dennoch sein nasses Spiegelbild in der gesprungenen Glasscheibe erkennen. Schemenhaft erkannte er die Regale, die sich dahinter befanden. Einige der Bretter waren zerbrochen, ganze Regale umgestürzt, alles mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Einst musste hier ein Laden gewesen sein, doch dem Zustand der Einrichtung nach zu urteilen musste er bereits seit langer Zeit leer stehen. Ein verwitterter Schriftzug war über der Scheibe zu erkennen:

**Антикварный магазин**

Димитрий Штратовик

„Antiquariat Dimitri Stratovi". Weshalb kam ihm das so vertraut vor? Wieso hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, hier schon einmal gewesen zu sein…?

**..: _flashback_ :..**

„_Bitte, können wir nicht nach Hause gehen? Papa hat mir eine Überraschung versprochen!"_

_Es war ein kalter Dezembernachmittag. Die weißen Flocken fielen dick auf die ins Winterkleid gehüllte Stadt. Menschen eilten in dicke Wollmäntel gehüllt durch die Straßen und schmalen Gassen Moskaus._

_Ungeduldig zerrte ein kleiner Junge – nicht älter als fünf oder sechs Jahre – am Mantel seiner Mutter, einer schlanken Frau mit leuchtenden blauen Augen und pechschwarzem Haar, welches im richtigen Licht einen blauen Schimmer zeigte. Sie beugte sich lächelnd zu ihrem Sohn hinunter und strich ihm die vom Wind zerzausten blauen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht._

„_Geduld, Kai. Lass uns nur noch kurz Dimitri Hallo sagen, dann machen wir uns auf den Heimweg."_

_Der kleine Junge verzog schmollend den Mund, doch seine rötlich schimmernden Augen zeigten ein aufgeregtes Leuchten. Still folgte er seiner Mutter in den dämmerigen, nach Mottenkugeln riechenden Laden._

_Der helle Klang der Glocke über der Eingangstür rief einen im Alter ergrauten gedrungenen Mann aus dem Hinterzimmer in den engen Verkaufsraum._

„_Ah, Anna! Wie schön dich zu sehen, Liebes", begrüßte er sie freundlich, und sich zu dem Jungen herablehnend fügte er lächelnd hinzu: „Hallo, junger Kai! Groß geworden bist du! Sieh dich ruhig um, wer weiß, vielleicht findest du einen verborgenen alten Schatz…"_

_Mit einem verstohlenen Augenzwinkern wandte er sich wieder der jungen Frau zu._

„_Bist du wieder gekommen, um deine Spieluhr zu bewundern?"_

_Die Dame nickte lächelnd und trat einen Schritt auf ein ganz bestimmtes Regal zu. Mit einem Finger strich sie sanft die Ornamente nach, die in ein kleines dort verborgenes Ebenholzkästchen geschnitzt waren. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Deckel und drehte einige Male an der Feder, die rechts aus dem edlen Holz ragte. Mit jeder Umdrehung ließ sich ein leises Klicken aus dem Innern des Kästchens vernehmen, bis sie schließlich das Stück Metall losließ und eine filigrane Melodie erklang, die dem düsteren Raum etwas Geheimnisvolles verlieh._

**Someone holds me save and warm**

**Horses prance through a Silverstorm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

_Der kleine Junge hielt in seiner Erkundungstour durch die dunklen Regalreihen inne und lauschte gebannt auf die sanften Töne der Spieluhr. Beinahe hatte er das Gefühl, in einem Traum zu versinken, als entführe ihn diese Melodie in eine Fabelwelt, weit weg von der Kälte Russlands…_

**..: _end of flashback_ :..**

_**Someone holds me save and warm**_

_**Horses prance through a Silverstorm**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory**_

Beinahe konnte er sie immer noch hören. Diese Melodie, die ihn als Kind so verzaubert hatte. Nach all diesen Jahren der Folter, der Angst, des Schmerzes, hatte er – in einer verregneten Nacht, in der Stadt, in die er nie hatte zurückkehren wollen – ein Stück seiner Kindheit zurückgewonnen. Eine kleine Erinnerung, aus einer Zeit vor – wenn auch nicht lange vor – den quälenden Tagen in der Abtei. Aus einer Zeit, in der er noch ein unbeschwertes Kind gewesen war, das nichts Böses von der Welt erwartete.

_**Far away, long ago**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember**_

_**Things my heart used to know**_

_**Things it yearns to remember**_

Auch wenn an diesem Tag die Schrecken, die ihn in der Zukunft erwarten sollten, bereits ihre Schatten vorauswarfen, so war dieser Moment, in dem er diese zarte Melodie zum ersten – und letzten – Mal gehört hatte, doch einer der schönsten seines Lebens gewesen und die Erinnerung daran deshalb unendlich kostbar. Und vielleicht – nur vielleicht – war dieser kurze Blick auf das Leben, an das er sich so gerne in seiner Vollständigkeit erinnern würde, auch ein Vorbote für das, was noch kommen mochte. Vielleicht waren die Antworten auf seine Fragen doch nicht so fern, wie er gedacht hatte.

Das Prasseln des Regens war zu einem sanften Tröpfeln verebbt, in der Ferne verhallte ein letztes Donnergrollen in der Schwärze der Nacht und am entgegengesetzten Ende des Horizonts zeigte sich bereits ein silberner Schimmer, der vom Heraufdämmern des neuen Tages kündete.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Rückweg ins Hotel. Es war Zeit, zurückzukehren. Und egal, was der neue Tag für ihn bereithielt – die Erinnerung, die er in dieser stürmischen Nacht wiedergefunden hatte, würde er für immer in seinem Herzen bewahren. Und vielleicht würde sie ihm die Kraft geben können, endlich seiner Vergangenheit die Stirn zu bieten…

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December**_

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

**Und? Was spricht der Fachmann bzw. die Fachfrau? Gefällt's euch? Lasst mich eure Meinung wissen, ja? RR plz!**

Liebe Grüße!

..: siliana :..


	2. Greetings from the Past I

A/N: So, hier kommt jetzt das zweite Chapter zu meinem One Shot! O.o Hoffe, es gefällt euch! Und danke an meinen ersten Reviewer! Du hast mir das Leben gerettet! War schon dem Verzweiflungstod nahe, weil keiner den süßen blauen Botton da unten gefunden hat...schluchz So, jetzt aber: On with the fic!

Oh, ach ja, da war doch was...

DISCLAIMER: Ich bin nix, ich hab nix - und Beyblade gehört mir schon gar nicht! Comprende? Gut. Diese ewige Selbstkasteiung nervt nämlich wirklich...

* * *

**..: II. Greetings from the Past _(part one)_ :..**

Lautlos öffnete er die Tür zu ihrer Hotelsuite. Wie er erwartet hatte schliefen die anderen noch tief und fest. Kein Laut war zu hören. Lediglich das lautstarke Schnarchen eines gewissen Teamkameraden mit übersteigertem Ego durchdrang die friedliche Stille.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, kein unnötiges Geräusch zu machen, bahnte er sich seinen Weg in das Zimmer, das er sich wie immer mit Ray teilte.

Nicht, dass er so rücksichtsvoll gewesen wäre. In spätestens einer Stunde würde er die anderen ohnehin aus ihren Betten treiben. Er war nur einfach nicht erpicht darauf, den anderen erklären zu müssen, wo er um diese Zeit herkam. Er glaubte nicht, dass einer von ihnen sein Verschwinden bemerkt hatte – und dabei sollte es auch bleiben.

Ohne das Deckenlicht anzuschalten schlich er zu seinem Bett am Fenster, zog seinen Seesack darunter hervor und öffnete ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er gefunden hatte was er suchte. Frische und vor allen Dingen trockene Kleidung unter dem Arm machte er sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Eine heiße Dusche war genau das, was er jetzt brauchte.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Ray blinzelte verstohlen in der Dunkelheit. Vor Stunden war er wach geworden, weil Kai sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her geworfen hatte. Er hatte dem eine Weile zugesehen und darüber gegrübelt, ob er den Russen aus seinem Alptraum wecken sollte. Doch noch bevor er eine Entscheidung hatte treffen können war der Blauhaarige mit einem nur halb unterdrückten Schrei aus den Kissen hochgefahren, schwer atmend und – wenn ihn seine Augen nicht getäuscht hatten – am ganzen Leib zitternd.

Schnell hatte er die Augen wieder geschlossen und versucht ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen, um die wachsamen Augen des Russen, die auf der Suche nach einem Zeugen seiner nächtlichen Unruhe Rays Bett fixiert hatten, nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen.

Als er das Rascheln von Stoff und leise Schritte gehört hatte, hatte er einen vorsichtigen Blick riskiert und gerade noch das weiße Schalende seines verschlossenen Freundes durch die sich lautlos schließende Tür verschwinden sehen.

Er war aufgestanden und ans Fenster getreten. Es lag direkt über dem Eingang des Hotels, und sollte Kai sich tatsächlich in diesen tobenden Sturm hinauswagen, würde er ihn da unten sehen. Er würde darauf achten, welche Richtung er nahm, nur für den Fall…

Tatsächlich hatte er wenig später Kais dunkle Gestalt auf die verlassene Straße treten sehen und mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass sein Teamcaptain noch nicht einmal einen Mantel mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte kurz mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihm zu folgen, doch bis er die fünf unter ihm liegenden Stockwerke überwunden hätte wäre Kai längst irgendwo in den verwinkelten Straßen Moskaus verschwunden. Also hatte er beschlossen, einfach abzuwarten, bis Kai zurückkam. Ihnen stand ein wichtiges Turnier bevor – morgen würden sie das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft bestreiten. Kai war sicher nicht so verantwortungslos, ohne Mantel lange in dieser nassen Hölle da draußen zu bleiben und eine Erkältung zu riskieren. Und schließlich kannte er sich in der Stadt aus, immerhin war er hier praktisch aufgewachsen. Er würde sich also schon nicht verlaufen.

Er hatte sich also wieder in seine Kissen gekuschelt und gewartet. Inzwischen waren Stunden vergangen, der Morgen dämmerte bereits und der Regen begann allmählich nachzulassen. Er hatte die Tür zur Suite gehört und beobachtet, wie Kai sich lautlos ins Zimmer geschlichen hatte. Er hatte ihn eigentlich zur Rede stellen wollen, doch als er die durchnässte Gestalt seines Freundes sah, hatte er sich anders entschieden. Dieses Gespräch konnte warten. Wenn Kai nicht schleunigst aus diesen nassen Sachen käme, würde er sich noch den Tod holen.

Er sah ohnehin in den letzten Tagen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er noch keine Nacht richtig geschlafen hatte, seit sie hier waren. Ray vermutete, dass das mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hatte, doch der Russe weigerte sich vehement, darüber zu reden. Tysons energisches Drängen machte ihn nur noch abweisender und auch Max' freundliches Bitten sich ihnen anzuvertrauen stieß auf taube Ohren. Ray hatte sich bisher rausgehalten. Genau wie Kenny war er der Ansicht, dass Kai ihnen alles erzählen würde, wenn er bereit dazu war.

Doch inzwischen schien es ihm auch körperlich an die Substanz zu gehen. Er wirkte ständig müde und erschöpft, aß noch weniger als sonst – falls möglich – und verschwand immer wieder für Stunden spurlos, ohne ein Wort. Ray hatte ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er tief in Gedanken versunken in einem nahegelegenen Park gesessen und nichts in seiner Umgebung wahrgenommen hatte. Und nun hatte er auch noch Alpträume. Es war an der Zeit, dass er darüber sprach. Schließlich hatte er eine Verantwortung dem Team gegenüber.

Er beobachtete wie Kai das Zimmer verließ, und wenig später konnte er das Rauschen der Dusche hören. Gut. Wenigstens war er klug genug, seinen durchgefrorenen Körper wieder etwas aufzuwärmen. Ray beschloss aufzustehen und schon mal Kaffee aufzusetzen. Vielleicht konnte eine Tasse des heißen Gebräus helfen, Kai etwas gesprächiger zu machen.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Kai schälte sich aus seinen nassen Klamotten und stieg in die Dusche. Ein leises Seufzen löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er das Gesicht in den warmen Strahl hielt. Als das heiße Wasser über seinen unterkühlten Körper floß spürte er tausend Nadelstiche in seinen Muskeln, während sie sich langsam aufwärmten. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie kalt es draußen tatsächlich gewesen war.

Wieder dachte er an seinen Traum. Das Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, das ihm die kurze Erinnerung an seine Kindheit gegeben hatte, hatte längst wieder der erschreckenden Leere Platz gemacht, die er nach seinem unsanften Erwachen vor einigen Stunden empfunden hatte.

Was hatte er geträumt?

Er wusste es nicht. Er erinnerte sich an die Bilder, schreckliche Bilder. Blut überall, leere, blicklose Augen, die ihn leblos anstarrten. Doch er konnte sie nicht zuordnen.

Wieso all das Blut? Und wem gehörten diese Augen? Sie waren von einst leuchtendem Rotbraun gewesen, genau wie jene die er sah, wenn er in den Spiegel blickte. Doch in seinem Traum waren sie stumpf gewesen. Warum kamen sie ihm so vertraut vor? Warum hatte er das Gefühl, sie kennen zu müssen?

Als das Brennen seiner Haut unter dem heißen Wasser in ein angenehmes Prickeln überging, drehte er das Wasser ab und stieg aus der Dusche. Er rieb sich mit dem Handtuch ab, bis seine sonst blasse Haut sich rötete. Die Kälte war längst aus seinen Gliedern gewichen. Er wusste schließlich, wie man mit Unterkühlung umging. Zu oft hatte man ihn in der Abtei gezwungen, stundenlang im schlimmsten Schneetreiben zu trainieren, bei Temperaturen, die nicht selten unter der -20°C-Marke gelegen hatten.

Die Abtei. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild. Überall zeichneten sich rötliche, erhabene Linien auf seiner Haut ab. Arme, Schultern, Rücken. Kaum eine Stelle, die nicht von Narben gezeichnet wäre. Quer über seine Brust zog sich eine dicke Gerade, weiß, an den Rändern gerötet. Er betastete sie abwesend mit spitzen Fingern. Nichts. Kein Gefühl. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag – oder besser an die Nacht – der er diese Narbe verdankte. Boris war wütend gewesen. Sehr wütend. Wütender als sonst. Und er hatte seinem Zorn freien Lauf gelassen…

In dem Versuch, die Erinnerung zu vertreiben, schüttelte er den Kopf. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er sich durch das nasse Haar. Es würde wie immer Stunden dauern, bis der letzte Rest Feuchtigkeit aus den dicken Strähnen verschwunden wäre.

Er griff sich seine Kleider und schlüpfte hinein. Zuletzt band er sich noch mit der üblichen Sorgfalt den weißen Schal um, der ohne es zu wollen zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war, und verließ das Badezimmer.

‚Eine Tasse Kaffee wäre jetzt genau das Richtige', dachte er, als ihm zu seiner Überraschung auch schon der vertraute Geruch in die Nase stieg.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

**So... hoffe, ihr seid zufrieden mit mir - ich bin's jedenfalls! Naja, fast...**

**Ihr wisst ja, was es mit diesem Button da unten auf sich hat, oder? Bitte, bitte, einfach drücken, ja? Ihr tut damit ein gutes Werk, wirklich! Ich liiiiiieeebe Reviews!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**..: siliana :..**


	3. Greetings from the Past II

A/N: So, hier jetzt der zweite Teil von „Greetingsfrom the Past". Hoffe, er gefällt euch! Los geht's!

Max: Sag mal, hast du da nicht was vergessen -sich am kopf kratzt-

Siliana: Ähh… nö. Wieso?

Kai-genervt die augen verdreht- Schon mal was von Disclaimer gehört?

Siliana: Ähh… nö. Wieso?

Ray-ungläubig den kopf schüttelt-Siliana gehört weder Beyblade noch sonst irgendwas! Kann sie vielleicht mal jemand kneifen, damit sie aufhört immer das gleiche zu sagen?

Siliana: AU-UHHH -sich den arm reibt wo tyson sie grade gekniffen hat- Hey! Schon mal was von Redewendung gehört?

Tyson: Ähh… nö. Wieso?

-everybody sweatdrops-

Okay, lassen wir das! Ist eh hoffnungslos! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**..: Greetingsfrom the Past _(part two)_ :..**

„Ich hoffe, die Dusche hat dich wieder etwas aufgewärmt", begrüßte ihn der Chinese mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem nichts Gutes verheißenden Ausdruck in den goldenen Augen.

‚Also hat er mich gesehen', schoss es Kai durch den Kopf, als er sich ohne zu antworten Ray gegenüber an den Küchentisch setzte.

‚Er hat nicht vor mir alles zu erklären', stellte dieser in Gedanken fest, als er beobachtete, wie Kai seine übliche abweisende Haltung einnahm: Arme verschränkt, Augen geschlossen. Der Eisprinz in all seiner Pracht.

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzen stand er auf. „Kaffee?", fragte er und schenkte Kai eine Tasse ein ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Schwarz, ohne Zucker. Wie immer.

Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Kai die ihm gereichte Tasse mit beiden Händen entgegennahm und beinahe gierig einen Schluck daraus trank.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich nur schweigend gegenüber, Kai die Augen geschlossen und von Zeit zu Zeit an der schwarzen Flüssigkeit nippend, Ray seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sein abweisendes Gegenüber gerichtet. Er hatte warten wollen, bis Kai dem Schweigen ein Ende bereitete, doch er musste bald erkennen, dass dieses Unterfangen völlig sinnlos war. Kai schien die Stille regelrecht zu genießen.

Schön, dann würde er eben die Initiative ergreifen müssen.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich in letzter Zeit mit dir los?"

Von der schonungslosen Offenheit des Chinesen überrascht sah Kai irritiert auf. Doch seine Augen blieben kalt und emotionslos wie immer, zeigten keinerlei Reaktion.

Ray blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Diesmal würde er dieses stille Duell nicht verlieren.

Für gewöhnlich hätte er nach einem subtileren Weg gesucht, um dem Russen eine Antwort zu entlocken, doch in der Vergangenheit war er damit all zu oft gescheitert. Also wollte er es heute mit einem Frontalangriff versuchen.

Gespannt beobachtete er den Blauschopf, einmal mehr fasziniert von dessen Fähigkeit, jede Gefühlsregung hinter dieser kalten Maske zu verbergen.

Völlig unvermittelt stand besagter Blader auf, stellte die halbvolle Kaffeetasse mit lautem Knall auf den Tisch und bedachte Ray mit einem vernichtenden Blick aus seinen so ungewöhnlichen Augen.

„Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!", blaffte er den Chinesen an, bevor er mit wehendem Schal verschwand.

Ray blickte verdutzt und ein wenig geschockt ob dieses seltenen Gefühlsausbruchs seines Captains auf die noch dampfende Kaffeetasse. Eine kleine Pfütze hatte sich um sie gebildet, wo die schwarze Flüssigkeit durch die Wucht, mit der Kai sie abgestellt hatteüber den Rand des Gefäßes geschwappt war.

Augenblicke später hörte Ray die Tür zur Suite mit beachtlichem Schwung ins Schloss fallen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Russen schon einmal so emotionsgeladen gesehen zu haben. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er sich gefreut, die Maske seines Freundes endlich brüchig werden zu sehen, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es in diesem speziellen Fall nichts Gutes zu verheißen hatte…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Als er auf die Straße hinaustrat, stellte er fest, dass er ein weiteres Mal vergessen hatte, seinen Mantel mitzunehmen. Zum Glück hatten der Sturm und der Regen der letzten Nacht einem sonnigen Morgen Platz gemacht. Doch der eisige Wind, der sanft durch die sich allmählich mit Leben füllenden Straßen strich, war deshalb nicht weniger schneidend.

Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben ging er los. Er wusste nicht mal wohin. Es war ihm auch egal.

Rays Frage ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. ‚Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los?' In letzter Zeit. Nicht ‚letzte Nacht'. Nein, ‚in letzter Zeit' hatte er gesagt. Wie lange beobachtete er ihn schon? Wie lange wusste er schon bescheid? War er inzwischen so leicht zu durchschauen? War er so nachlässig geworden, dass Ray seine wachsende Besorgnis der letzten Tage bemerkt hatte? Womöglich wussten sogar Tyson, Max und Kenny bescheid.

Er war weich geworden, das war's. Seit den letztjährigen Weltmeisterschaften hatte er seine Vorsicht und Verschlossenheit anderen gegenüber mehr und mehr zu Gunsten seiner Freunde fallen lassen.

Freunde. Sah er sie tatsächlich so? Klare Antwort: Ja. Auch wenn er es selbstverständlich nie zugegeben hätte.

Doch die Rückkehr nach Moskau hatte ihm plötzlich das Gefühl gegeben, dass er einen Fehler beging. In der Vergangenheit hatte man ihm beigebracht, dass Leichtsinn tödlich sein konnte. Unvorsichtig, unaufmerksam zu werden konnte einen das Leben kosten. Man musste stets bereit sein, sich jeder Gefahr entgegen zu stellen. Und seit er hier war, hatte er ständig das Gefühl, die Gefahr warte nur auf ihn.

Er hielt inne, als das Stadion vor ihm auftauchte. Er warf einen Blick auf die große Uhr über dem Eingang. 6.30 Uhr. In zwei Stunden würde das erste Match starten. Noch mal ins Hotel zurück zu gehen hatte wenig Sinn. Kaum wäre er dort angekommen, könnte er schon wieder umkehren. Er hatte Dranzer bei sich, den Launcher in der Tasche, und mehr brauchte er nicht, um zu gewinnen.

Im Übrigen waren die White Tigers zwar ein starkes Team, aber schließlich hatten sie sie schon einmal geschlagen. Und in den Vorrunden hatte es nicht den Anschein gehabt, als hätten sie ihre Techniken und Attacken viel verbessert. Sie würden sie mit Leichtigkeit besiegen.

Trotzdem, ein wenig Training konnte nie schaden. Und wo er nun schon mal hier war, konnte er sich und Dranzer genauso gut mit ein paar kurzen Moves auf das bevorstehende Match einstimmen. Die Anderen würden den Weg hierher ja wohl auch ohne ihn finden.

Die Gedanken der vergangenen Stunden zurückdrängend trat er durch die gläserne Eingangstür. In der schummrigen Dunkelheit schritt er den Flur entlang, der zu den Trainingsräumen führte. Als er die letzte Tür am Ende des Ganges aufstieß, hinter der sich der kleine Raum befand, der den Bladebreakers zum Training zugeteilt worden war, stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Die Alpträume, das Gefühl von Gefahr, plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, brachte er nur ein Wort über die Lippen:

„Boris!"

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Und? Gefallen? Hoffe es zumindest!

BTW – Vielen, vielen Dank meinen beiden Reviewern von diesem Chapter, Nadine und Hiwatarigirl! „Geil" und „cool" sind Wörter, von denen ich nicht genug kriegen kann! Freut mich, dass euch die Story gefällt! Hab mich auch extra für euch beide mit dem Update beeilt -grin-

Alles Liebe

..: siliana :..

Und nicht vergessen: Der blaue Button da unten… der is da nich nur zur Zierde… -grin-


	4. Friends and Traitors I

**Hallo alle zusammen!**

**Wow! Ich brauch wirklich lange für die Updates, huh? (vorsorglich in deckung geht)**

**Wird versuchen, in Zukunft etwas schneller zu sein. **

**Vielen Dank meinem treuen Fan: Natalie! Holla, du hast mir das Leben gerettet! Wär vor dem Compi um ein Haar verhungert, weil ich die ganze Zeit auf einen Kommi gewartet hab…**

**Und deshalb ist dieses Kapitel hier auch dir allein – sozusagen als meiner Lebensretterin – gewidmet!**

**So, jetzt aber los!**

Kai: Nicht zu fassen…

S: Was denn nu wieder?

Ray: Sie hat's tatsächlich schon wieder vergessen…

S: Huh? Was denn?

Kai: Schlimmer als Tyson…

S: Hey! (empört die hände in die hüften stemmt)

Ray: Yup! Vielleicht sollten wir das besser übernehmen…

S: Was denn? Worum geht's? Jungs, redet mit mir! (verzweifelt von einem zum andern hüpft)

Ray: Du oder ich?

Kai: Hn…

Ray: (seufzt) Also ich… Siliana gehört absolut gar nichts hier, sie ärgert sich auch ganz fürchterlich darüber, was vermutlich der Grund dafür ist, dass sie den Disclaimer immer vergisst – Verdrängung!

S: Huh? Ach sooooo! (sich auf die stirn klatscht) Mann, sagt das doch gleich! Das hätt ich auch selber machen können…

Kai Ray: Ja… klaaaaaaar….

S: Ehrlich! (nickt) Aber da ihr das ja nun schon mal erledigt habt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen alle zusammen!

* * *

… **im letzten Kapitel …**

Als er die letzte Tür am Ende des Ganges aufstieß, hinter der sich der kleine Raum befand, der den Bladebreakers zum Training zugeteilt worden war, stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt. Die Alpträume, das Gefühl von Gefahr, plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, brachte er nur ein Wort über die Lippen:

„Boris!"

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

**..: III. Friends and Traitors _(part one)_ :..**

Er hatte es verbockt. Soviel stand zweifelsfrei fest.

Seufzend ließ Ray sich auf die Bank im Umkleideraum sinken. Vielleicht hätte er Kai nicht so offen auf das Ganze ansprechen sollen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet _musste_ dieser sich von Rays Worten ja angegriffen fühlen. Er hätte es eigentlich besser wissen sollen.

Trotzdem, allmählich könnte Kai wirklich mal hier auftauchen.

Nachdem der Russe so überstürzt die Suite verlassen hatte, hatte Ray sich erst einmal daran gemacht, das Kaffee-Malheur am Küchentisch zu beseitigen. Danach hatte er sich selbst eine Dusche gegönnt und dann die ehrenvolle Aufgabe übernommen, den Rest des Teams aus den Federn zu werfen.

Max und Kenny hatten es ihm leicht gemacht. Kenny war bereits vom Schlagen der Tür aufgewacht als Kai gegangen war und hatte die Zeit in der Ray das einzige Badezimmer okkupiert hatte genutzt, um mit Dizzi noch mal die gesammelten Daten über die White Tigers durchzugehen. Und Max zu wecken war nie besonders schwer. Der ziemlich hyperaktive Junge hatte einen leichten Schlaf, was wie Ray vermutete daran lag, dass er ständig Angst hatte, er könnte irgendetwas verpassen während er schlief.

Als es jedoch daran gegangen war Tyson zu wecken, hatte Ray Kai im Stillen für sein Verschwinden verflucht. Der stets abweisende Blader war der Einzige, der Tyson ohne große Anstrengungen aus dem Land der Träume holen konnte. Ray wusste nicht wie er es anstellte, aber wenn Kai sich Tysons Bett auch nur näherte war der Drache sofort hellwach. Ray hatte da nicht soviel Glück gehabt.

Schütteln, kneifen, schreien, nichts hatte geholfen. Ray hatte schon aufgeben wollen, als Max mit einem Glas Wasser und schelmischem Grinsen aus der Küche gekommen war und Tyson das eiskalte Nass ohne Zögern mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung ins Gesicht gekippt hatte. „Hilft immer", hatte er nur gemeint, während sich Tyson hustend und prustend unter lautstarkem Gezeter aus seiner Decke gekämpft hatte.

Ray hatte sich beim Anblick dieser ganzen Szene das Lachen nicht länger verkneifen können.

Doch inzwischen war ihm selbiges gehörig vergangen. In nicht mal mehr einer halben Stunde würde das erste Finalmatch beginnen und Kai war immer noch nicht hier.

Nachdem Ray den anderen beim Frühstück von den morgendlichen Ereignissen erzählt hatte, hatten sie eine ganze Weile auf ihren Teamcaptain gewartet. Als es dann allmählich Zeit wurde, zum Stadion aufzubrechen, hatten sie beschlossen einfach dort auf ihn zu warten. Er würde schon kommen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war er ja längst dort.

Aber er war nicht dort gewesen.

Gedankenverloren betrachtete Ray den Blade in seinen Händen. Wo steckte Kai nur? Was war los? Bis zum Match blieb ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit und sie brauchten ihn doch! Ohne Kai war ihr Team einfach nicht komplett. So sehr ihm die abweisende und arrogante Art des stoischen Russen auch oft auf die Nerven ging, er konnte sich das Team ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Auch wenn er sie immer wieder wegstieß und niemanden an sich ran ließ, so waren sie doch Freunde geworden. Und tief in seinem Innern empfand Kai genauso, davon war Ray fest überzeugt. Allzu oft hatte er ihnen schon aus der Patsche geholfen, immer war er da wenn es Schwierigkeiten gab. Seine Taten straften die Gleichgültigkeit, die er ihnen gegenüber demonstrierte, Lügen.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzer stand er auf.

„Ich geh ihn suchen", meinte er nur knapp und verließ den Umkleideraum. Er brauchte nicht erst zu erklären, von wem er sprach. Das war den Anderen auch so klar.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Der Flur lag im dämmerigen Licht der indirekten Deckenbeleuchtung. Unschlüssig sah er ihn entlang: Rechts, links, rechts, links. Wohin sollte er gehen? Nach links führte der schmale Gang an weiteren Umkleideräumen und den Toiletten vorbei in die Arena. Rechts lagen Abstellkammern und Trainingsräume. Am Ende bog der Weg nach links ab zur großen Eingangshalle. Er entschied sich für rechts. Die anderen Umkleiden waren – bis auf die der White Tigers – allesamt abgeschlossen, auf der Toilette hielt man sich für gewöhnlich nicht länger als nötig auf und die Arena war bereits voll besetzt mit gespannt wartenden Zuschauern und Fans. Rechts war definitiv die erfolgversprechendere Wahl. Wenn Kai bereits hier war, dann hatte er vielleicht die Zeit genutzt, um noch ein wenig zu trainieren.

Andererseits konnte er auch ebenso gut noch irgendwo draußen in den Straßen Moskaus unterwegs sein. Dann konnte Ray nur abwarten und hoffen, dass er rechtzeitig hier auftauchte.

Doch er glaubte nicht daran. Es sah Kai nicht ähnlich, so spät zu kommen. Viel wahrscheinlicher war die Variante mit den Trainingsräumen. Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert.

Vor der Tür des ihnen zugeteilten Trainingsraums blieb er stehen. Einen Moment lauschte er angestrengt, doch kein Laut drang aus dem Innern nach draußen. Da drin war offensichtlich keine Menschenseele.

Dennoch öffnete er langsam die Tür. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Sein Herz sank, als er seinen Blick durch die leere Dunkelheit vor ihm schweifen ließ. Kai war nicht hier. Seine Hoffnung war vergebens gewesen. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch mit den anderen zu warten.

Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und zu seinen Teamkameraden zurückgehen, als ihn etwas innehalten ließ. Aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er eine Bewegung wahrgenommen. Aber was…?

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

„Was denkt der Kerl sich eigentlich?", rief Tyson aufgebracht, die Fäuste geballt, das Gesicht rot vor Zorn.

„Er taucht bestimmt jeden Moment hier auf." Kenny sah nicht mal von seinem Laptop auf. Hätte er Tyson jetzt angesehen, hätte dieser sofort erkannt, dass er sich genauso Sorgen machte wie er, Ray und Max.

Letzterer saß still in einer Ecke und drehte abwesend sein Blade in der Hand.

„Was wenn nicht?", fragte der Blondschopf schließlich.

„Max", meinte Kenny ruhig, indem er sich nun doch zu den beiden anderen umwandte, „Kai würde uns nie im Stich lassen. Er weiß genauso gut wie wir, wie wichtig dieses Match ist und dass wir ihn hier brauchen. Sicher wollte er nur noch ein wenig trainieren."

Er setzte sein überzeugendstes Grinsen auf und nickte bestätigend. „Bestimmt kommt er jeden Moment zusammen mit Ray zur Tür hereinspaziert und blafft uns an, weil wir noch nicht fertig sind."

„Na hoffentlich", schnaubte Tyson wütend. „Der kann was erleben, wenn er hier auftaucht! Uns immer predigen wie wichtig Pünktlichkeit ist und dann selber einfach von der Bildfläche verschwinden."

„Seltsam ist das schon", gab Kenny mehr zu sich selbst zu.

„Was meinst du?"

Er wandte sich Max zu als er antwortete. „Ist euch nicht auch aufgefallen, dass Kai sich in letzter Zeit eigenartig benimmt?"

„Du meinst eigenartiger als sonst?"

„Tyson!"

„Ist doch wahr!", rechtfertigte sich der Japaner auf Max' Einwurf hin. „Der Kerl läuft doch nie ganz rund!"

„Könnten wir uns vielleicht wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zuwenden?", ging Kenny dazwischen und schob seine Brille zurecht.

„Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie…" Max' Stimme klang nachdenklich. „Ist euch auch aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit oft total abwesend ist? So als währe er gar nicht richtig da."

„Hmh… jetzt wo du's sagst, Max…" Tyson kratzte sich gedankenverloren am Kopf. „Irgendwie wirkt er in letzter Zeit auch… ich weiß nicht… nicht so fit wie sonst."

„Ja, irgendwie müde und erschöpft. Er isst auch fast nie."

„Ist doch nichts Neues", entgegnete Tyson dem Amerikaner. „Kai stochert doch immer nur in seinem Teller rum ohne auch nur einen Bissen davon zu essen."

„Ja, aber bisher schien ihm das nie was auszumachen."

Beide Blader wandten sich nun wieder Kenny zu, eine Erklärung für dessen letzte Äußerung verlangend.

„Seht euch das hier mal an", meinte dieser nur und winkte die beiden näher an Dizzi heran. „Offensichtlich hat, was immer Kai im Moment beschäftigt, auch Auswirkungen auf sein Training." Er drückte ein paar Tasten und auf dem Bildschirm erschien eine Tabelle, die einen Überblick über Kais Trainingsfortschritte zeigte. „Kais Trainingslevel ist seit den letzten World Championships stetig gestiegen. Von euch allen hat er sich am meisten verbessert. Fast 70 Leistungssteigerung", erklärte der kleine Stratege den anderen die Tabellen und Grafiken auf dem Bildschirm. „Aber seit wir hier sind, also in Russland mein ich, stagniert sein Leistungsfortschritt. Wenn überhaupt, dann werden seine Leistungen eher schlechter."

„Was!", stießen Max und Tyson ungläubig hervor. Das sah ihrem Captain gar nicht ähnlich.

„Bei eurem letzten Trainingsmatch, Tyson", fuhr Kenny fort, „also das Letzte in Japan, hat Kai dich noch um 30 überpowert. Bei eurem Match gestern Nachmittag hast du ihn ohne große Anstrengungen geschlagen. Und das, obwohl ich nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass er sich zurückhält. Im Gegenteil."

Max und Tyson starrten ungläubig auf die Daten auf dem Computer. Was zur Hölle ging hier vor? Was war mit Kai los?

„Ray sagte doch, dass er in letzter Zeit kaum schläft und jede Nacht Alpträume hat", gab Max zu bedenken. „Könnte das etwas damit zu tun haben?"

„Vielleicht", meinte Kenny nachdenklich, „aber Kai scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich von so was derart aus der Bahn werfen lässt. Schon gar nicht vor einem so wichtigen Match."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach fragen, wenn er wiederkommt."

„Tolle Idee, Max", blaffte Tyson den Amerikaner an, „aber dazu müsste er erstmal endlich hier auftauchen!"

„Beruhige dich, Tyson", entgegnete Kenny beschwichtigend. „Er kommt sicher bald zurück."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…"

Bei diesen Worten drehten sich alle drei erschrocken zu Ray um, der unbemerkt eingetreten war. In der Hand hielt er ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes ahnen…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

**Fiuhhh... OMG! Wenn ich nur dran denke, wie lange ich an diesem Kapitel gesessen hab... Und dann kommt sowas bei raus... oih... sowas von schlecht...**

**naja, hoffe, ihr hattet trotzdem euren spaß dran...**

**Bitte, bitte, Kommiiiiiiiiiiiis (auf die knie fall)**


	5. Friends and Traitors II

Hallo, alle zusammen!

Hier bin ich mal wieder…

Ähem…

**Kai:** Fällt dir irgendwas auf?

**Ray: **Die Begeisterung hält sich irgendwie in Grenzen…

**Sil:**_ schluchzt> _Keiner hat mich liiiiiiieeeeeeeeb!

**Kai: **Hn, wen wundert's?

**Sil: **Uuuhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhh…….hhhuuuuuuuuhhhh….

**Ray: **Schhh, is' ja gut… die sind doch nur sauer, weil du immer so lang für die Updates brauchst… hat nichts mit dir zu tun, ehrlich… _Sil ein Taschentuch reicht>_

**Sil:**_ hemmungslos schnäuzt> _Wirklich?

**Ray: **Wirklich! _tröstend den rücken streichelt>_ So, und jetzt Kopf hoch und schön ein neues Kapitel schreiben, und schon wird alles wieder gut, ja? Kai macht noch schnell den Disclaimer und schon geht's los.

**Kai: **…….

**Ray:**_ Kai in die Seite knufft> _

**Kai:** Hn… Siliana gehört hier absolut nichts. Zufrieden?

**Ray:**_ anerkennend grinst> _

**Sil:**_ schniefend nickt und zu tippen anfängt> _

* * *

…**im letzten Chapter…

* * *

**

„Beruhige dich, Tyson", entgegnete Kenny beschwichtigend. „Er kommt sicher bald zurück."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher…"

Bei diesen Worten drehten sich alle drei erschrocken zu Ray um, der unbemerkt eingetreten war. In der Hand hielt er ein zerknittertes Blatt Papier und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts Gutes ahnen…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

**

* * *

..: III. Friends and Traitors _(part two)_ :..

* * *

**

„Ray, wovon redest du?" Tyson sah seinen Teamkameraden verwirrt an. Sein Blick wanderte unentwegt zwischen dem Chinesen und dem unschuldig aussehenden Blatt Papier in dessen Hand hin und her. Was war hier nur los?

Zur Antwort trat Angesprochener nur seufzend aus dem Türrahmen und legte den weißen Zettel, auf dem undeutlich einige gekritzelte Zeilen zu erkennen waren, für alle gut lesbar auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, auf dem Kennys Laptop inzwischen unbeachtet zur Seite geschoben worden war.

Ray trat einen Schritt zurück und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Er konnte sich die Reaktion seiner Teamkameraden auf den Inhalt dieses kurzen Briefes nur all zu gut vorstellen. Schließlich hatte ihn die Nachricht genauso getroffen.

Er hatte den Trainingsraum schon wieder verlassen wollen, enttäuscht, dass er Kai nicht gefunden hatte, als das Flattern dieses Stücks Papier im Luftzug der Klimaanlage seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt hatte.

Er hatte die Handschrift sofort erkannt. Die etwas kantig wirkenden und trotz der offensichtlichen Hast, in der sie hingeworfen worden waren äußerst sauberen Lettern stammten unverkennbar von der Hand des blauhaarigen Russen, nach dem er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte sein Herz einen Freudensprung gemacht. Kai hatte ihnen eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Alles war in Ordnung, sicher stand auf diesem Zettel wo er so lange blieb und dass er ganz sicher rechtzeitig da sein würde.

Doch die Realität hatte ihn schnell eingeholt. Der Inhalt des Briefes ähnelte in keinster Weise seinen Erwartungen.

Mit schwarzer Tinte stand da klar und deutlich und ohne jeden Raum für Zweifel an der Bedeutung der Worte:

_»An die вladebreakers._

_Ich habe meine Zeit jetzt lange genug mit sюlchen Stümpern wie Euch veяschwendet. Ich schließe mгch wieder einem Team an, daз meiner würdig ist._

_Lebt wohl._

_Kai.«_

Die plötzlich drückende Stille im Raum zeigte ihm nur zu deutlich, dass auch seine Freunde inzwischen begriffen hatten, was diese Nachricht bedeutete.

„Was… Das ist doch wohl 'n Scherz, oder!"

Wut und Unglaube spiegelten sich in jedem von Tysons sonst so fröhlichen Gesichtszügen, ebenso wie in Max' und Kennys. Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen.

„Das kann er doch nicht machen! Er kann uns doch nicht einfach im Stich lassen! Und überhaupt, was soll das heißen: Ein Team, das seiner würdig ist!"

Der blauhaarige Japaner war außer sich. Wie konnte Kai ihnen das antun? Wie konnte er sie so enttäuschen, so verraten – _wieder_ verraten!

Hilfesuchend blickte er von Ray zu Max und schließlich zu Kenny, doch die Hoffnung, einer von ihnen könnte plötzlich vorspringen und „April, April!" rufen schwand mit jeder Sekunde mehr.

Kai war weg. Er hatte das Team verlassen. Er hatte seine _Freunde_ verlassen. Ohne ein Wort, ohne Erklärung. Einfach so. Zu einem Zeitpunkt, zu dem sie ihn mehr denn je gebraucht hätten.

Und genau in dem Moment wurde Tyson plötzlich klar, dass er damit falsch lag. Er hatte sie nicht in dem Augenblick verlassen, in dem sie ihn am meisten brauchten. Gerade _weil _er sie verlassen hatte, hatte Tyson plötzlich das Gefühl, Kai nie zuvor mehr gebraucht zu haben.

Tyson wünschte sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher, als die stets kalte Stimme seines Teamcaptains zu hören, wie sie ihn anfuhr, er solle sich zusammenreißen und aufhören sich wie ein Baby zu benehmen. Nichts wäre ihm jetzt lieber gewesen, als eine ordentliche Standpauke des stoischen Russen, die ihn wieder auf den Boden holen und ihm gleichermaßen zu verstehen geben würde, dass er auch das überstehen konnte, solange er nur nicht ans Aufgeben dachte.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, dass Kai sehr viel mehr war, als nur der Captain ihres Teams. Auf seine eigene wenn auch oft ziemlich ruppige Weise war dieser Mr. Grouchypants, wie Tyson ihn oft genug genannt hatte, das Herz ihres Teams geworden, ein starkes Band, das sie alle zusammenhielt, sie aufrecht hielt und ihnen selbst in der ausweglosesten Situation noch die rettende Tür nach draußen zeigen konnte.

Und jetzt war er gegangen. Weg. Wahrscheinlich für immer. Aber warum? Und warum jetzt?

Ein Blick in Tysons Augen zeigte Ray, dass auch der sonst so aufbrausende Japaner inzwischen erkannt hatte, was passiert war. Wie groß die Lücke tatsächlich war, die Kai in ihrem Team hinterließ. Und er konnte in ihnen auch die unausgesprochene Frage lesen, die ebenso auf Max' und Kennys Gesicht geschrieben stand:

Wieso sollte Kai so etwas tun? Was war passiert?

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Langsam ließ Mr. Dickenson den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel sinken. Wie in Trance starrte er den unscheinbaren Apparat an, als sei er der Grund für all das.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nach allem, was geschehen war. Nach allem, was diese Jungs zusammen durchgemacht hatten. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, zwischen Kai und seinem Team hätte sich im letzten Jahr und vor allem nach dem was bei der letzten Weltmeisterschaft hier in Moskau geschehen war eine echte Freundschaft entwickelt. Und jetzt das…

Noch immer hallten die kalten Worte des jungen Russen in seinen Ohren.

„Mr. Dickenson, ich trete hiermit als Captain der Bladebreakers zurück. Ich verlasse das Team. Leben Sie wohl."

Das war's gewesen. Kai hatte ihm nicht mal die Chance gegeben, etwas zu erwidern. Er hatte ihm diese Nachricht hingeknallt, als ginge es nur darum, bei wie viel Grad man seine Socken wäscht – kalt, emotionslos, unpersönlich. Er hatte sich beinahe so angehört wie damals, als er sich mit Black Dranzer auf die Seite Biovolts geschlagen hatte.

Doch Biovolt war Vergangenheit. Nach den World Championships damals hatte die hiesige Polizei Voltaire verhaftet und die Abtei geräumt. All die bedauernswerten Kinder dort waren in die Obhut des städtischen Waisenhauses übergeben worden in der Hoffnung, es möge ihnen gelingen die Qualen der Abtei zu vergessen und ein neues Leben anzufangen. Die Demolition Boys waren ebenfalls dorthin gebracht worden, wo sie sich jetzt erst einmal eine Auszeit vom Beybladen gönnen und das – wie sie es betitelt hatten – „normale" Leben kennenlernen wollten.

Zwar war Boris Balkov der Justiz damals durch die Finger geschlüpft, doch war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und niemand hatte seither wieder etwas von ihm gehört. Das alles lag immerhin bereits ein volles Jahr zurück. Und selbst wenn Boris irgendwo dort draußen immer noch nach der Weltherrschaft trachten sollte – ohne Voltaires Reichtum und Einfluss war er doch nur ein kleines Licht. Keine echte Bedrohung.

Nein, Biovolt war Vergangenheit. Weder Voltaire noch Balkov stellten mehr eine Gefahr dar – nicht für die Welt und ganz sicher nicht für Kai.

Doch was konnte Kai nur dazu bewegen, so etwas zu tun? Sein Team so einfach im Stich zu lassen? Wo er doch ganz sicher wissen musste, dass, sollte er bis zum Beginn des ersten Matches nicht in der Arena sein, sein Team disqualifiziert und der Weltmeistertitel an die White Tigers gehen würde.

Nun, die Antwort auf diese Frage würde er wohl am ehesten dann finden, wenn er Kai fand. Doch zunächst wartete eine sehr viel schwierigere Aufgabe auf ihn. Er musste Kais Team von dessen Rücktritt in Kenntnis setzen…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Kenny blickte reihum nur in betretene, wütende und gleichermaßen enttäuschte Gesichter. Er konnte seine Freunde gut verstehen, ihm selbst ging es nicht anders.

Die entscheidende Frage war: Warum?

Warum sollte Kai sie so einfach verlassen? Was war passiert? Lag es an ihnen? Hatten sie etwas Falsches getan oder gesagt? Wenn ja, was?

Doch das war nicht alles, was ihn beschäftigte. Zu viele Dinge passten irgendwie nicht so recht ins Bild. Zum Beispiel diese Alpträume, von denen Ray ihnen erzählt hatte, sie würden Kai nahezu jede Nacht plagen, seit sie wieder in Moskau waren. Sein plötzlicher Leistungsabfall, sein selbst für Kai auffällig abweisendes Verhalten ihnen gegenüber.

Und jetzt diese Nachricht. Die ganze Zeit störte ihn schon etwas daran, doch er kam einfach nicht dahinter was.

Er zog den Zettel ein Stück näher zu sich heran und las die geschriebenen Worte noch einmal sorgfältig durch. Was war es nur, das ihn so stutzig machte? Es _war_ da, direkt vor seinen Augen, da war er ganz sicher. Er konnte es nur nicht sehen…

Wieso sollte Kai ihnen eine solche Nachricht schreiben? Die Worte waren so kalt, so schonungslos. Das sah Kai nicht ähnlich, es war einfach zu unlogisch. Ausgehend von dieser Nachricht war es ihm offensichtlich egal, dass er sie verletzte. Wenn es ihm aber egal war, wieso sollte er dann _überhaupt_ eine Nachricht hinterlassen?

Und dann die Tatsache, dass die Zeilen ganz offensichtlich in aller Eile hingeworfen worden waren. Wieso? Wieso sollte er es so eilig haben? Was hatte ihn so unter Druck gesetzt?

Der kleine Japaner fuhr sich frustriert mit den Fingern durch das braune Haar. Diese Fragen lagen allesamt auf der Hand. Dennoch war es nicht _das_, was ihn an dieser Nachricht so störte. Ein Kribbeln im Nacken sagte ihm, dass er irgendetwas übersah.

Er beugte sich noch tiefer über den unscheinbaren Zettel. Was war es nur? Was nur?

Es hatte keinen Sinn. Er kam einfach nicht drauf, egal wie sehr er sein Gehirn auch anstrengte. Geschlagen ließ er sich wieder auf die Bank zurückfallen.

Und in dem Moment sah er es.

Natürlich! Es waren nicht die Worte. Es war nicht der _Inhalt_ der Nachricht, der ihn störte, es waren die Buchstaben _selbst_! Es fiel kaum auf. Sicher hatte es auch von den anderen Dreien noch keiner bemerkt. Kais ohnehin kantige Handschrift verbarg diese kleine Anomalie praktisch perfekt. Dennoch, die Botschaft dahinter war klar und deutlich. Er konnte sich jetzt, da er um sie wusste, gar nicht mehr erklären, wie er sie jemals hatte übersehen können.

Kai hatte sie nicht aus freien Stücken verraten, er war dazu _gezwungen_ worden. Und mit dieser Nachricht hatte er versucht ihnen mitzuteilen, von wem!

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder… Ich weiß, ich weiß, es is' wirklich gemein, an so ner Stelle aufzuhören… was soll ich sagen – meine sadistische Ader braucht eben ab und zu ein bisschen Auslauf… _sich ganz schnell duckt _

An dieser Stelle geht mein Dank an **Hiwatarigirl **und **hdgdlkai** für die Reviews – hoffe, ihr beide lebt noch… _wieder ganz schnell in deckung geht _

Da das nächste Kapitel noch ein bisschen Inspiration gebrauchen könnte, hätte ich da einen Vorschlag… Wieso schreibt ihr mir nicht Eure Vermutungen, wie's weitergehen könnte? Vielleicht hat ja jemand Kais „geheime Botschaft" schon entschlüsselt…?

Das nächste Update gibt's dann bei… sagen wir mal… vier Reviews? Wär das ein Angebot…?

Bye und bis bald

siliana


	6. Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends I

Hey! Ich bin's mal wieder. Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit... Bin im Moment ziemlich im Stress hier...

Dieses Kapitel widme ich ganz besonders Hexe5484 und Hiwatarigirl, weil ich ohne die beiden nämlich wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr weiterschreiben würde... Ohne Kommis fehlt einem nämlich irgendwie die Motivation, mir zumindest, und folge dessen habt ihr beide mich vor dem klassischen Handtuchwurf gerettet! Danke dafür! Mal sehen, ob ihr mit euren Vermutungen zur Auflösung des Rätsels richtig gelegen habt...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

_Kai: Hn..._

Was?

_Kai: -die arme vor der brust verschränkt und eine augenbraue hochzieht-_

WAS?

_Kai: -den berühmten deathglare hinterherschickt-_

Oh, sch... der Disclaimer! Okay, okay, also mir gehört wie immer nichts! Genau genommen noch nicht mal das Bett in dem ich jede Nacht schlafe – oder auch nicht – geschweige denn Beyblade oder irgendwas, das damit zu tun hätte.

Das heißt, vielleicht wenn ich Kai ganz lieb angugge...?

_Kai: Hn! –sich umdreht und mit wehendem schal davonmarschiert- Und wovon träumst du nachts?_

heul wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen... Okay, dann eben nicht!

On with the fic!

**

* * *

..: ...im letzten Chapter... :..

* * *

**

Kai hatte sie nicht aus freien Stücken verraten, er war dazu _gezwungen_ worden. Und mit dieser Nachricht hatte er versucht ihnen mitzuteilen, von wem!

**

* * *

..: IV. Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends - _part one_ :..

* * *

**

„Leute…"

Vorsichtig durchschnitt Kennys leise Stimme die drückende Stille im Umkleideraum.

Sofort wandten sich ihm die gespannten Blicke der anderen zu. Er konnte ihre unausgesprochene Bitte förmlich in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben sehen. ‚Bitte sag uns, dass das alles nicht wahr ist. Dass Kai zurückkommt.'

Und der kleine Computerfreak war mehr als froh, dass er ihnen diesen Wunsch erfüllen konnte, wenn auch sicher nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofften.

„Mir ist da was aufgefallen", begann er langsam, sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde schmerzlich bewusst.

„Was…?"

„Der Brief stammt gar nicht von Kai, nicht wahr?", platzte Tyson sofort aufgeregt dazwischen und schnitt Ray damit das Wort ab.

‚Na toll, genau das habe ich befürchtet…' Er hätte es wissen müssen. Kenny hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass seine Äußerung bei Tyson nur unnötig Hoffnung schüren würde. Aber egal, das war wohl ohnehin nicht zu vermeiden gewesen.

„Doch, Tyson, ich fürchte schon", beantwortete er zögernd und um größtmögliche Sachlichkeit bemüht die Frage des Blauhaarigen. „Die Handschrift ist unverkennbar Kais. Die saubere Linienführung, die kantigen Buchstaben, welche stark ans Kyrillische erinnern – alles weist eindeutig auf Kais Handschrift hin. Trotzdem, etwas daran stört mich schon die ganze Zeit…"

„Und du hast herausgefunden, was es ist", beendete Ray den Satz für ihn.

„Ja, hab ich." Kenny schob das Blatt Papier wieder zurück in die Mitte des Tisches, so dass jeder der Gruppe ihn gut sehen konnte. „Seht euch den Text noch mal genau an. Nicht den Inhalt, sondern die einzelnen Buchstaben. Fällt euch da was auf?"

Ray beugte sich interessiert über den unheilvollen Brief. Worauf wollte Kenny hinaus? Wieder und wieder ließ er den Blick über den Text streifen, immer darauf bedacht, sich nicht am Sinn der Worte zu stören sondern sich nur auf die Zeichen selbst zu konzentrieren.

_»An die вladebreakers._

_Ich habe meine Zeit jetzt lange genug mit sюlchen Stümpern wie Euch veяschwendet. Ich schließe mгch wieder einem Team an, daз meiner würdig ist._

_Lebt wohl._

_Kai.«_

Und plötzlich sah er es.

„Die Buchstaben!" Er schrie die Worte so laut hinaus, dass Tyson und Max neben ihm erschrocken zusammenfuhren. „Einige davon sehen irgendwie komisch aus!"

„Richtig", fuhr Kenny nun in seiner Erklärung fort. „Einige von ihnen sind nicht lateinisch."

Er erntete nur unverständige Blicke von seinen Teamkameraden und fuhr schnell fort.

„Sie sind kyrillisch. Durch Kais ohnehin sehr ans Kyrillische erinnernde Handschrift fallen sie auf den ersten Blick überhaupt nicht auf. Trotzdem, bei näherem Hinsehen stören sie einen irgendwie."

„Na toll!", ließ sich Tyson frustriert vernehmen, „Und was bedeutet das jetzt? Dass Kai nicht richtig schreiben kann, oder wie? Was ist daran so faszinierend?"

„Das Faszinierende daran ist", erläuterte Kenny ungerührt weiter, „dass Kai sehr wohl schreiben kann. Er beherrscht sowohl das Englische1 als auch die lateinischen Buchstaben perfekt. Warum sollte er also plötzlich kyrillische Zeichen verwenden? Vor allem solche, die mit dem ursprünglich intendierten Laut kaum Ähnlichkeit haben."

Wieder sah ihm sein Team nur unverständig entgegen.

„Was willst du damit sagen, Kenny?"

„Damit will ich sagen", beantwortete Kenny Rays Frage, „dass Kai versucht hat, uns eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, die außer uns niemand bemerken sollte."

„Du meinst…?"

„Genau!", fiel der Braunhaarige Max ins Wort. „Kai hat diesen Brief nicht freiwillig verfasst. Er wurde dazu gezwungen. Und er hat uns sogar gesagt von wem."

„Aber wie?" Langsam begriff Tyson wirklich gar nichts mehr. Kai wurde dazu gezwungen, sie zu verlassen? Aber wer sollte daran Interesse haben? Und was war das für eine Botschaft, von der Kenny sprach?

„Ich werd's euch erklären." Kenny zog den Brief wieder näher zu sich heran und begann, mit einem Bleistift, den er eben aus seiner Tasche hervorgezaubert hatte, scheinbar wahllos fünf Buchstaben zu umkreisen.

_»An die ( в ) ladebreakers._

_Ich habe meine Zeit jetzt lange genug mit s ( ю ) lchen Stümpern wie Euch _

_ve ( я ) schwendet. Ich schließe m ( г ) ch wieder einem Team an, da ( з ) meiner würdig ist._

_Lebt wohl._

_Kai.«_

„Die Buchstaben, die ich eingekreist habe", fuhr er schließlich fort, „sind kyrillisch."

„Deshalb sehen die so komisch aus…", sinnierte Tyson leise.

„Ganz genau. Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Der erste dieser Buchstaben sieht zwar wie ein B aus, wird aber im Russischen wie W gesprochen. Kai hat den Buchstaben wohl verwendet, weil er dem lateinischen B so ähnlich ist. Tatsächlich ist er mit ihm sogar identisch, nur, dass er kleiner und deshalb als kyrillisches w zu erkennen ist. Der zweite eingekreiste Buchstabe sieht beinahe aus wie ein lateinisches o, wäre da nicht dieser kleine Strich links davon, den Kai ziemlich schlampig angedeutet hat – wahrscheinlich, um ihn besser im Gesamttext verbergen zu können. Im Russischen ist dieses Zeichen aber kein o, sondern wird wie „ju" gesprochen. Der dritte Buchstabe steht für die Silbe „ja". Kai hat sie vermutlich wiederum verwendet, weil sie dem lateinischen R ähnelt – nur spiegelverkehrt. Der vierte und fünfte Buchstabe steht jeweils für g und ein weich gesprochenes s. Kai setzt diese Buchstaben aber an Stelle des lateinischen i bzw. s, vermutlich wiederum wegen der Ähnlichkeit. Auf die Art fallen sie auf den ersten Blick und bedingt durch seine Handschrift nicht weiter auf. Tarnung, sozusagen."

„Soweit kann ich dir noch folgen", unterbrach Tyson Kennys Erklärung, „aber was ist jetzt die Botschaft? Ich meine, wenn man diese Buchstaben zusammensetzt, dann ergibt sich ‚Wjujags'. Was zum Teufel soll das denn bitte bedeuten? Russisch für ‚Sorry, wurde gezwungen' oder wie?"

„Ich hab's!", brach es triumphierend aus Max heraus. „Der Kerl, der ihn entführt hat, ist ein Russe namens Wjujags!"

Angesichts dieser Äußerung und Kennys Gesichtsausdruck verbarg Ray nur mit Mühe ein Grinsen. „Vielleicht sollten wir Kenny einfach zu Ende erklären lassen", meinte er beschwichtigend.

Kenny warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Es geht nicht darum, was diese Buchstaben tatsächlich bedeuten. Wie schon gesagt, Kai hat sie nur gewählt, weil sie durch ihre Ähnlichkeit zu den lateinischen Buchstaben nicht weiter auffallen. Es geht vielmehr darum, welche lateinischen Buchstaben er durch kyrillische _ersetzt_ hat."

Er ließ seine Worte sinken und beobachtete, wie sich die anderen drei ein weiteres Mal gespannt über Kais Nachricht beugten. Schließlich weiteten sich drei Augenpaare in unverkennbarer Erkenntnis.

Ray konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte gedacht, diesen Alptraum hätten sie ein für allemal hinter sich gelassen. Aber Kais Botschaft war unmissverständlich. Da stand es, schwarz auf weiß. в für B, ю für O, я für R, г für I, з für S. Boris. Klar und deutlich. Wenn man wusste, wo man suchen musste. Boris Balkov war also wieder zurück. Und er hatte Kai…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Zögernd und beinahe ein wenig ängstlich hob Mr. Dickenson die geballte Faust an die Tür. Was ihn hier erwartete war alles andere als erfreulich. Kai hatte diese Jungs schon einmal verraten, wer wusste schon, wie sie auf die Nachricht reagieren würden, dass er es ein zweites Mal getan hatte…

Nun, ihm blieb keine Wahl. Er musste es ihnen sagen, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht. Sie mussten es erfahren.

Behutsam klopfte er gegen das warme Holz. Er lauschte gespannt, doch kein ‚Herein' drang nach draußen. Also öffnete er die Tür unaufgefordert und trat ein.

Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, entsprach ganz und gar nicht dem, was er erwartet hatte. Die vier verbliebenen Mitglieder des Teams standen versammelt um den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte herum, auf dem er ein unscheinbares Blatt Papier erkennen konnte, und machten sorgenvolle Gesichter. Was war denn heute nur los?

„Mr. Dickenson." Kenny hatte ihn als erster bemerkt. „Was machen Sie denn hier? Hat Kai ihnen etwa auch eine Nachricht zukommen lassen?"

‚Auch?' Der alte Mann war sichtlich verwirrt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kai sein Team ebenfalls unterrichtet haben könnte. Nach der Gefühllosigkeit, mit der er den BBA-Vorsitzenden über seinen Rücktritt informiert hatte, hätte dieser nicht gedacht, dass der junge Russe so viel Anstand besäße, sein Team persönlich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen.

„Soll das heißen, ihr wisst bereits bescheid?" Die Frage klang ungläubig.

„Kai hat uns im Trainingsraum einen Brief hinterlassen", erklärte Ray dem Älteren.

„Tatsächlich, hat er das?"

Die Verwirrung war dem alten Mann deutlich anzusehen.

„Ja, und er hat uns damit eine ‚geheime' Botschaft übermittelt", setzte Kenny den BBA-Vorsitzenden ins Bild.

„Eine geheime Botschaft?" Allmählich verstand Mr. Dickenson wirklich gar nichts mehr. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass Kai nicht nur bei ihm angerufen, sondern auch noch seinem Team eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte genügte völlig, um ihn zu verwirren. Und jetzt sollte Kai auch noch geheime Botschaften verteilen? „Aber weshalb denn, um Gottes Willen?"

„Um uns wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht freiwillig gegangen ist", beantwortete Ray Mr. Dickensons letzte Frage und erntete darauf nur einen unverständigen Blick.

„Nicht freiwillig? Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Er wurde entführt. Und zwar von Boris Balkov." Kenny schob dem alten Mann den Brief unter die Nase und erklärte ihm kurz die verschlüsselte Botschaft.

„Dann ist Balkov also nach wie vor hinter dem Jungen her", murmelte Mr. Dickenson schließlich mehr zu sich selbst. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte gedacht, dieser Alptraum sei vorbei. Er hatte gehofft, Kai hätte endlich die Möglichkeit, ein normales Leben zu führen, zusammen mit diesen Jungs hier. Doch offensichtlich war das dem jungen Russen nicht vergönnt. Eine Welle des Mitleids schwappte über ihn hinweg, bevor Tysons energische Stimme ihn zurück in die Gegenwart holte.

„Wir müssen ihn finden, Mr. Dickenson!"

Ja, der Junge hatte Recht. Sie mussten Kai finden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Im Gegensatz zu den Bladebreakers wusste Mr. Dickenson nämlich ganz genau, wozu Boris Balkov fähig war, wenn er Kai erst mal in den Fingern hatte.

Nur – wo sollten sie anfangen zu suchen?

Doch da fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. Vielleicht – nur vielleicht – könnten sie auf diese Weise herausfinden, wohin Boris den Jungen gebracht hatte. Einen Versuch war es immerhin wert…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

„Hallo? Polizei?"

Die Stimme am anderen Ende klang gedämpft und leicht verzerrt. Irgendwo im Hintergrund sprang leise klickend ein Tonband an.

„Ja, Sie sind mit der Polizeistation Moskau verbunden. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Ich möcht' 'ne seltsame Beobachtung melden."

Die junge Polizistin in der rauchigen Telefonzentrale der Moskauer Polizei zog ihren Notizblock näher zu sich heran und drückte auf den kleinen Knopf am Ende ihres Kugelschreibers. „Was genau haben sie gesehen?"

„Auf 'ner Waldlichtung, so zehn Kilometer von Moskau entfernt, is' vor 'ner Viertelstunde so was 'n Hubschrauber gelandet. An der Seite war 'n Schriftzug. Yusakov-Airs. Er hat 'n paar Minuten gewartet, dann sin' drei Männer eingestiegen. Zwei von den'n trugen 'n merkwürdiges Bündel. Ziemlich groß. Sah schwer aus. Kam mir komisch vor. Dacht', Sie sollten's wissen."

„Danke. Sie sind ein sehr aufmerksamer Bürger. Ich werde ihre Meldung weiterleiten. Würden Sie mir bitte noch Ihren Namen und Ihre Adresse nennen?"

Doch alles, was die junge Polizistin darauf noch vernahm, war das immer gleichmäßige Tuten in der Leitung, das anzeigte, dass ihr Gesprächspartner bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Sie hängte den Hörer ebenfalls wieder auf die Gabel, riss das eilig bekritzelte Blatt aus dem Notizblock und heftete es zusammen mit Datum und Uhrzeit des eingegangen Anrufs und der Nummer der Tonbandaufnahme, die das Gespräch mitgeschnitten hatte, in einen unscheinbaren Ordner mit der Aufschrift „unspezifiziert – geringe Priorität" in den bereits überquellenden Aktenschrank. Es war nicht der erste Anruf dieser Art. Und es würde sicher nicht der letzte sein. Nur ein gelangweilter Landwirt, der sich für fünf Minuten seines Lebens wichtig vorkommen wollte. Nichts weiter.

Sie setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch und ging wie gewohnt ihrer Arbeit nach, den Anruf längst vergessen…

Gut 20 Kilometer entfernt trat ein Mann mittleren Alters aus einer Telefonzelle am Stadtrand Moskaus hinaus in die kalte russische Morgensonne. Er schlang den langen schwarzen Mantel enger um seinen schlanken Körper und zog sich den ebenfalls schwarzen Hut tiefer ins Gesicht. Es hatte begonnen. Der Feind hatte sich gezeigt. Jetzt blieb ihm nur noch zu hoffen...

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

„Das Band aus der Überwachungskamera von Trainingsraum Nummer 3?"

„Ja, wenn Sie uns das bitte zeigen könnten."

Mr. Dickenson beobachtete gespannt, wie der junge Wachmann kurz die Liste vor ihm studierte und dann anfing, scheinbar wahllos auf irgendwelche Knöpfe am Kontrollpult zu drücken.

„Welcher Zeitraum?"

Der alte Mann warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Die letzten vier Stunden dürften genügen."

Der junge Russe drückte noch ein paar Knöpfe, und wenig später erschien das Bild des Trainingsraums auf einem kleinen Bildschirm in der Mitte der mit Videoschirmen übersäten Wand. Noch ein Knopfdruck, und das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm begann rückwärts zu laufen, so schnell, dass Mr. Dickenson nichts mehr erkennen konnte.

Der BBA-Vorsitzende hatte sich nach seinem Gespräch mit den Jungs daran erinnert, dass nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Weltmeisterschaft in diesem Stadion überall Überwachungskameras installiert worden waren, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass sich die Geschehnisse von damals nicht wiederholen würden. Mr. Dickenson bezweifelte, dass Kameras das richtige Mittel zur Vorbeugung waren, doch das war ein anderes Thema. Für den Moment war er um diese Kameras froh und dankbar. Ray hatte Kais Brief im Trainingsraum Nummer 3 gefunden. Die Vermutung lag nahe, dass Kai in diesem Raum auf Boris getroffen war, und vielleicht hatte Boris während diesem Zusammentreffen einen Hinweis darauf fallen lassen, wohin er den Jungen bringen würde. Es war nur ein Strohhalm, aber besser als nichts.

Er warf einen besorgten Blick auf die verbliebenen Mitglieder der Bladebreakers. Die Sorge um ihren Teamcaptain stand ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Darüber hatten sie sogar das Finale der Weltmeisterschaften vergessen.

Bevor sie sich auf den Weg in die Überwachungszentrale des Stadions gemacht hatten, hatte er die Schiedsrichter darüber informiert, dass die Bladebreakers nicht vollzählig zum Finale würden antreten können. Er hatte ihnen die wahren Gründe von Kais Abwesenheit verschwiegen, da er befürchtete, sie könnten Kai nur unnötig damit gefährden. Im Augenblick war es das Beste, alle blieben in dem Glauben, Kai hätte die Bladebreakers aus eigenem Antrieb verlassen. Sickerte die Information, dass sie von Boris' Involvierung in diese Geschichte wussten, erst einmal an die Presse durch, wusste es im Nu die Ganze Welt – und damit auch Boris. In diesem Fall würde er Kai sicher an einen anderen, besser gesicherten Ort bringen, da er befürchten musste, sie könnten ihm bereits auf die Spur gekommen sein. Damit wäre jeder Hinweis, den sie hier zu finden hofften, wertlos und Kai bis auf weiteres unerreichbar für sie. Das konnte er unmöglich riskieren. Er kannte Kais Akte von Biovolt, er wusste was Boris dem Jungen alles angetan hatte. Viele der Dinge zu grausam, um sie in Worte fassen zu können. Er würde eher sterben als zuzulassen, dass sich diese Dinge wiederholten! Es schien ihm weniger grausam, die Beyblade-Welt vorerst in dem Glauben zu lassen, Kai hätte sein Team ein weiteres Mal im Stich gelassen. Die Dinge würden noch früh genug richtiggestellt werden – hoffte er.

Lediglich die White Tigers kannten die Wahrheit. Ray hatte dafür gebürgt, dass sie absolut dicht halten würden, und schließlich brauchten sie jetzt jemanden, der den Bladebreakers die Presse vom Hals hielt.

Die Nachricht, dass das Finale nicht stattfinden und der Weltmeistertitel kampflos an das White Tiger Team gehen sollte, hatte wie ein Lauffeuer um sich gegriffen. Sofort hatten sich die Presseleute wie die Fleischfliegen auf die Bladebreakers gestürzt und um Erklärungen gebeten, was ihre Suche nach Kai erheblich erschwert hatte. Ray hatte sich daraufhin mit Lee zusammengesetzt und ihm alles erklärt. Dieser hatte schließlich die rettende Idee gehabt. Vor versammeltem Publikum hatte er während der Siegerehrung die Trophäe mitsamt Titel ausgeschlagen mit der Begründung, sein Team wolle sich diese Ehre in einem fairen Kampf verdienen. Seitdem standen die White Tigers im Mittelpunkt des öffentlichen Interesses und die Bladebreakers konnten sich völlig unbehelligt von Journalisten ihrer Suche nach ihrem verschwundenen Captain widmen.

Und nun waren sie hier, alle Hoffnung auf ein unscheinbares Stück Zelluloid gerichtet, das vielleicht den entscheidenen Hinweis auf Kais derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort liefern könnte.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

* * *

So, hoffe wie immer es hat euch gefallen. Kommis sehnlichst erwartet.

Alles Liebe, siliana

_1 Da im Team der Bladebreakers verschiedene Nationalitäten aufeinander treffen, dachte ich mir, sie verständigen sich wohl am unkompliziertesten auf Englisch. Deshalb hier der Bezug auf's Englische… erleichtert mir die Arbeit auch ungemein…_


	7. Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends II

Hallo Leute!

Yep! Ich lebe noch! Überrascht? Ich auch!

**Kai:** ...ich auch...

Hey! Was soll das denn heißen?

**Kai:** Hn!

Ach so. Sag das doch gleich! Na, jedenfalls hatte ich die letzten Wochen Dauerstress zwecks Abschlussprüfungen... _(stöhn)_ aber jetzt hab ich alles hinter mir und – tada! – Ferien! Und zwar volle 14 Wochen lang! Die Updates sollten in Zukunft also eigentlich nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten lassen...

**Tyson:** Sagt sie das nicht jedes Mal?

**Ray:** Doch ja, eigentlich schon...

**Max:** Glaubt ihr denn, dass sie's diesmal ernst meint?

**Ray:** Uhm... keine Ahnung...

**Tyson:** Pff! Wahrscheinlich nicht! Is' doch immer das selbe mit der...

**Kai: **Und irgendwo zerspringt ein Glashaus...

**Tyson:** Hä? Wieso Glashaus? Kapier ich nich...

**Ray:** Er meint das Sprichwort.

**Tyson:** Sprichwort?

**Max:** Na, du weißt schon, von wegen wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen und so...

**Tyson:** Hä? Was haben denn jetzt Steine damit zu tun? Was soll der Quatsch?

**Ray:** _(tief durchatmet)_ Okay, also langsam zum mitschreiben: Du hast dich über Sil's Unzuverlässigkeit beschwert von wegen ‚is' doch immer das selbe mit der', richtig?

**Tyson:** Soweit kann ich dir noch folgen...

**Max: **Na prima! Dieses Sprichwort will sagen, dass man nicht über Fehler anderer schimpfen sollte, wenn man selbst genau die gleichen macht. Klar?

**Tyson:** o.O Hä?

**Ray:** _(sich die Schläfen massiert)_ Na ja, Tyson, Kumpel, tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber du bist selbst auch nicht gerade die Zuverlässigkeit in Person...

**Tyson:** _(sich das Kinn reibt und angestrengt nachdenkt)_ Soll das heißen, dass Kai mich indirekt als unzuverlässig beschimpft hat?

**Ray **und **Max:** _(sich gegenseitig anblick)_ Äh... jap!

_(Stille)_

**Tyson:** KAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

**Kai:** _(längst seelenruhig an einem Baum hinterm Haus lehnt und Tysons Schrei in weiter Ferne hört)_ Hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass _der_ Groschen noch fällt...

Ähm... Ja, also, nachdem das jetzt geklärt ist... _(sich zu Max und Ray umdreht die ganz verdattert Tyson hinterhergucken)_ Wäre einer von Euch beiden wohl so nett, den Disclaimer zu übernehmen? Jungs? Hey, Jungs! JUNGS! _(frustriert den Kopf schüttelt)_ Na, dann eben nicht! Mach ich's halt selbst... Also: Mir gehört wie immer 0,nix! Sieht man ja! Die hören mir ja nicht mal zu! _(grrrrrr)_

Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

..: ...im letzten Chapter... :..

* * *

Und nun waren sie hier, alle Hoffnung auf ein unscheinbares Stück Zelluloid gerichtet, das vielleicht den entscheidenden Hinweis auf Kais derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort liefern könnte.**

* * *

..: Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends _(part two_) :..

* * *

**

„Sir?"

Die Stimme des jungen Mannes in Uniform ließ Mr. Dickenson herumfahren.

„Ich hab' die Stelle gefunden."

Gespannt richteten sich aller Blicke auf den kleinen Monitor, auf dem jetzt wieder klar und deutlich der Trainingsraum zu erkennen war. Rechts unten stand in kleinen Ziffern die Uhrzeit, zu der die Aufzeichnung gemacht worden war. 6.29 Uhr. Nicht mal eine halbe Stunde nachdem Kai aus dem Hotel verschwunden war, stellte Ray in Gedanken fest. Er musste direkt hierher gegangen sein.

„Da! Da ist er!"

Tysons Ausruf ließ Ray sich wieder auf den Bildschirm konzentrieren. Und tatsächlich. Da war er. Boris!

Ein Handy am Ohr betrat er gerade den Trainingsraum. Wie war er nur unbemerkt hier herein gekommen? Wurde er denn nicht von der Polizei gesucht?

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches in den Hörer, legte auf und wandte sich der Tür zu, durch die er gerade gekommen war.

Keine zwei Minuten später öffnete sich besagte Tür erneut und Kais blauer Haarschopf erschien im Bild. Ray konnte hören, wie ihm beim Anblick seines ehemaligen „Mentors" dessen Name wie Gift von der Zunge rollte. Sein Entsetzen ließ sich förmlich mit Händen greifen.

Dennoch wich der junge Russe keinen Millimeter zurück, als sein Gegenüber jetzt auf ihn zutrat.

„Was willst du?" Kais Stimme klang ruhig und gelassen. Nichts wies auf die Panik hin, von der Ray sicher war, dass er sie in diesem Moment empfand. Viel zu oft hatte er Kai schon des Nachts beobachtet, wenn er wieder von einem seiner vielen Alpträume heimgesucht wurde. Er wusste, dass sein Teamcaptain Angst vor Boris hatte, auch wenn er das nie offen zugeben würde.

Dennoch, auch wenn Ray Kais Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, da er der Kamera den Rücken zugewandt hatte – er konnte sich den arroganten Gesichtsausdruck lebhaft vorstellen, hinter dem der stoische Russe diese Angst geschickt verbarg.

Das fiese Grinsen, welches sich nun auf Boris' Lippen schlich, konnte er dagegen ganz genau sehen, und es ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Du hast etwas, das von großem Wert für mich ist, Kai, und das will ich haben."

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das sein sollte." Immer noch klang Kais Stimme völlig unbeeindruckt, und Ray bewunderte ihn im Stillen für seine Selbstbeherrschung. Er selbst wäre an Kais Stelle vermutlich längst eingeknickt.

„Oh, du wirst es bald erfahren, keine Sorge." Boris' schäbiges Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Aber zuerst wirst du dich von deinem kleinen erbärmlichen Team verabschieden, Kai. Ich kann schließlich nicht riskieren, dass sie nach dir suchen, wenn du erst mit mir kommst."

„Und wieso sollte ich das wohl tun?" Wie schaffte Kai es nur, in dieser Situation derart cool zu bleiben? Ray konnte nur staunen. Sein Captain würde ihm wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben...

„Nun, vielleicht wegen meiner netten Gesellschaft?"

Boris' Worte klangen gespielt freundlich, doch plötzlich verschwand das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht und machte einem beinahe satanischen Ausdruck von Schadenfreude Platz. „Vielleicht aber auch, weil ich sonst dafür sorgen werde, dass deine kleinen wertlosen ‚Freunde' – wie du sie neuerdings nennst – nicht mehr in der Lage sein werden, nach dir zu suchen."

Bleierne Stille breitete sich über die Szenerie auf dem Monitor. Vor seinem inneren Auge konnte Ray förmlich sehen, wie Kais rechte Augenbraue fragend in die Höhe schnellte. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er nach wie vor vollkommen ruhig. Doch dem schwarzhaarigen Chinesen entging nicht, wie sich die Hände seines Captains krampfhaft zu Fäusten ballten.

Boris' Grinsen kehrte zurück. Er zog das Handy aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und wiegte es zwischen seinen Händen hin und her, während er weitersprach.

„In diesem Moment, Kai, werden deine Freunde von vier meiner Männer genauestens beobachtet, jeder von ihnen ein Scharfschützengewehr im Anschlag und auf einen der Bladebreakers gerichtet."

„Ist das wahr?" Kais Stimme triefte förmlich vor Sarkasmus. „Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir das glaube!"

Kais Abgebrühtheit war wirklich erstaunlich. Doch Boris schien davon völlig unbeeindruckt.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass du das sagen würdest", entgegnete er leichtfertig und begann auf den Tasten seines Handys herumzudrücken. Sekunden später ertönte eine russisch sprechende Stimme aus dessen Lautsprechern. Boris musste die Freisprechfunktion aktiviert haben.

„Wie ist die Lage, Kolja?", fragte er in den offenen Raum hinein.

„Der Blauschopf und der Amerikaner schlafen noch, Sir", ertönte wieder die Stimme vom anderen Ende, mit starkem, unverkennbar russischem Akzent. „Der Kleine mit der Brille treibt irgendwas an seinem Laptop, und der Chinese ist gerade unter die Dusche gegangen. Haben sie im Visier, Sir. Ihre Befehle?"

Ray warf einen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige der Aufnahme und ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinab. 6.38 Uhr. Es stimmte. Um diese Zeit war er tatsächlich unter der Dusche gewesen.

Boris' kalte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Bleiben Sie auf Position. Unternehmen Sie nichts ohne weitere Anweisung."

„Ja, Sir", kam es noch einmal vom anderen Ende, bevor ein kurzes Knacken gefolgt von gleichmäßigem Tuten anzeigte, dass die Verbindung beendet worden war.

Wieder herrschte Stille, diesmal noch drückender als zuvor. Und auch über die kleine Gruppe vor dem Monitor hatte sich lastendes Schweigen gelegt. Ray konnte Kenny neben sich unmerklich zittern sehen, Max wirkte als könne er einfach nicht fassen, dass jemand zu solchen Grausamkeiten fähig war und Tyson zitterte ebenfalls – wenn auch nicht aus Angst sondern vor Wut. Ihm selbst ging es nicht anders. Trotz Kais Kälte ihnen gegenüber hatte er den stoischen Russen doch tiefer in sein Herz geschlossen als er bisher gedacht hatte. Er war ein echter Freund geworden, und mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er erneut in den Alptraum seiner Vergangenheit gezogen wurde machte ihn fast krank vor Wut und Sorge.

Hilflos beobachtete er, wie Kais geballte Fäuste sich mehr und mehr verkrampften, bis Ray sicher war, dass sich seine Nägel gerade äußerst schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch bohrten. Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Kais Hände fielen kraftlos an seinen Seiten herab, der Kopf sank ihm schwer auf die Brust und seine Knie gaben ein winziges Stück nach. Jegliche Spannung schien aus seinem Körper gewichen, und dieser Anblick ließ Ray den Atem stocken. Es konnte nicht sein. Es _durfte_ nicht sein.

Und doch war es so klar und offensichtlich, dass es sich nicht ignorieren ließ. Kai hatte sich geschlagen gegeben. Und dieses Bild hatte etwas so groteskes, so widernatürliches, dass es sich für immer in Rays Erinnerung einbrennen würde.

Tyson hielt die Luft an. Er sah doch nicht wirklich was er da sah, oder? Wäre die Situation nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen, er hätte diesen Moment als historisch bezeichnet. Kai Hiwatari – der große Kai Hiwatari – geschlagen.

Unmöglich! Das war schlicht unmöglich! Er durfte nicht aufgeben! Kai _durfte_ sich einfach nicht so ohne Gegenwehr Boris ausliefern, er durfte einfach nicht. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Es war falsch. Alles hier war ganz einfach absolut falsch. So hätte es nicht laufen sollen. Niemals...

Kais Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und ihr Klang gefiel Tyson ganz und gar nicht...

„Was soll ich tun?"

Ein Flüstern. Nicht mehr. Und es klang so gar nicht nach dem Kai den er kannte. Max kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen. Was war aus dem kalten Russen geworden, der immer und auf alles eine Antwort hatte? Der für jedes Problem eine Lösung finden konnte? Der jeder Gefahr zu trotzen schien? Wo war er jetzt?

Der Kai, den er da auf dem Bildschirm sah, hatte so gar nichts mehr mit dem Kai zu tun, der ihn immer an einen Fels in der Brandung erinnerte. Plötzlich wirkte er klein und hilflos. Fast so, als hätte er Angst. War es das, was Kai gefürchtet hatte? War das der Grund, warum er sie nie an sich heran ließ? Allmählich begann Max zu begreifen. Kai hatte nicht gefürchtet, sie könnten Schwächlinge sein. Er hatte Angst davor gehabt, dass _sie ihn_ schwächen könnten. Er hatte das nie verstanden. Er hatte es immer für Unsinn gehalten. Doch jetzt begriff er. Kai hatte Recht gehabt. In dem Moment, als er sie als Freunde akzeptiert hatte, waren sie zu seinem größten Schwachpunkt geworden. Und Boris hatte das gnadenlos ausgenutzt.

Auf dem Monitor verfolgten die Bladebreakers gespannt, wie Boris auf Kai zutrat und ihm ein Blatt Papier und einen Kugelschreiber entgegenhielt. Dasselbe Blatt Papier, das Ray immer noch krampfhaft umklammert hielt, als wäre es eine Verbindung zu Kai.

Kai nahm beides mit zitternden Händen entgegen und folgte Boris dann zu einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes.

„Du wirst schreiben, was ich dir diktiere – und zwar _genau_ das, hast du verstanden? Nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Boris' Stimme war kalt wie der russische Winter. „Versuch besser gar nicht erst, deinen wertlosen Freunden eine Nachricht zu senden. Du würdest damit nur ihr Todesurteil unterzeichnen."

Beim Anblick von Boris' siegessicherem Grinsen hätte Ray beinahe laut gelacht. Ha! Wenn der wüsste! ‚Da hast du Kai wohl gewaltig unterschätzt, was?' Boris war eben doch nur ein dreckiger Bastard. Ein schwacher Hoffnungsschimmer glomm in Ray auf. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren. Wenn Kai es einmal geschafft hatte, Boris auszutricksen, würde es ihm vielleicht auch ein zweites Mal gelingen.

Tyson beobachtete, wie Kai die Nachricht schrieb, die sie alle vor etwa zwei Stunden noch so aufmerksam studiert hatten. Er bewunderte Kai im Stillen für seine Geistesgegenwart und seinen Mut, eine verschlüsselte Botschaft direkt unter Boris' Nase zu verfassen. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch nur gewusst, wie dumm Boris war. Dieser Gedanke ließ ein Lächeln sich auf sein Gesicht schleichen...

„Braver Junge, Kai." Plötzlich verspürte Ray den zwanghaften Drang, Boris kopfüber in einen geöffneten Löwenkäfig zu hängen. „Du wirst verstehen, dass ein solcher Rücktritt gewisse offizielle Maßnahmen erfordert. Wenn ich dich also bitten dürfte, Mr. Dickenson über deinen Entschluss, das Team zu verlassen, in Kenntnis zu setzen." Mit diesen Worten tippte er eine Nummer in sein Handy und hielt Kai dann den Hörer entgegen. Kai drehte sich zu ihm um und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Aufzeichnung konnte Ray sein Gesicht sehen. Im selben Augenblick wünschte er, er hätte sich nicht zur Kamera gewandt. Kais Gesichtsausdruck gab ihm ein Gefühl als würde sich eine stählerne Faust um sein Herz krampfen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sich in Kais Zügen soviel Schmerz spiegeln könnte...

Er nahm den Hörer entgegen und wartete. Dann erklang seine Stimme gewohnt kalt, und diese Kälte und die Stärke die sich dahinter verbarg hatten für Ray schon beinahe etwas tröstliches. Vielleicht hatte sein Captain doch noch nicht aufgegeben. Vielleicht sparte er seine Energien nur für den richtigen Moment...

Kai gab Boris das Handy zurück und vergrub die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt, Kai, werden wir beide einen kleinen Ausflug machen." Während er das sagte begann Boris erneut auf seinem Handy herumzutippen. Dann hielt er es an sein Ohr und wartete offensichtlich darauf, dass sich am anderen Ende jemand meldete. Als das geschah wandte er sich leicht von der Kamera ab und begann leise russische Worte in den Hörer zu sprechen.

Ray achtete nicht darauf. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, was Kai tat. Sobald Boris seine Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abgewandt hatte, war Kai vorsichtig zwei Schritte rückwärts auf den Tisch zugegangen. Gleichzeitig hatte er seine Hände wieder aus den Taschen geholt und damit etwas, das aussah wie ein zusammengeknülltes Stofftaschentuch zum Vorschein gebracht. Doch das war es nicht, was Ray stutzig machte. Was sein Interesse geweckt hatte war die Tatsache, dass Kai während er das tat direkt in die Kamera sah – und sein Blick war so intensiv, als hätte er gewusst, dass sie da waren. Was immer er da tat, er hatte gewollt, dass sie es sehen und darauf aufmerksam werden. Seine rotbraunen Augen hielten eine unausgesprochene Bitte.

Er ließ das Bündel vorsichtig fallen und kickte es lautlos in die hinterste Ecke unter den Tisch, wo es bei der dämmerigen Beleuchtung aus Rays Blickfeld – und damit wahrscheinlich auch aus Boris' – verschwand.

Dieser hatte von Kais stillem Treiben offensichtlich nichts bemerkt. Er legte gerade auf und ließ das Handy wieder in seinem Mantel verschwinden.

Im selben Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Trainingsraum und zwei Männer in schwarzen Anzügen kamen herein. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten waren sie an Kais Seite und umfassten jeder einen seiner Arme.

„Wie schon gesagt, Kai. Wir beide machen einen kleinen Ausflug. Und Ivan und Mischa werden uns dabei Gesellschaft leisten."

Boris trat einen Schritt auf Kai zu. „Zu dumm nur, dass du ihre durchaus sehr angenehme Gesellschaft nicht wirst genießen können."

Ehe Ray so recht mitbekam was geschah, hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch und sofort sank Kais Körper zwischen den beiden Hünen leblos in sich zusammen. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag ins Reich der Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Und Ray hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass für Kai damit der Alptraum erst begonnen hatte...

Boris' scharfe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zwar verstand er nicht, was er sagte, da er sich auf russisch an die beiden Männer, die Kais zusammengesunkene Gestalt immer noch zwischen sich hielten, gewandt hatte, doch ein Wort drang dennoch an seine Ohren. Und die Ähnlichkeit mit dem englischen „Helicopter" jagte Schauer der Angst durch seinen Körper.

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..

* * *

**

Und? Hat's Euch gefallen? Ich weiß, ich weiß, war bisschen langweilig, aber dieses Chapter war einfach notwendig.

Und – hey – schließlich werden hier ja wohl auch ein paar wichtige Fragen aufgeworfen, oder nicht? _(evilgrin)_

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch ganz ganz dolle bei meinen Reviewern bedanken!

**Hiwatarigirl:** Na, so falsch nun auch wieder nicht! Schließlich hatte Tyson die selbe Idee! _(grin)_ Und was das Handtuch angeht – wenn doch, sag ich dir auf jeden Fall, wo ich es hinwerfe!

**araglas16:** Wow! Also, die Verspätung ist dir auf jeden Fall verziehen! Du hast meine Reviews binnen eines Tages über die Zehnermarke gejagt! Dafür könnt ich dich glatt knutschen! Oh, und – ganz nebenbei – ich liebe diese Pose auch! _(schmacht)_

**Kailychan:** Ich danke vielmals für das Kompliment _(knallrot anlauf)_ und deine Engelsgeduld! Hoffe Du bist zufrieden mit mir!

So, und jetzt – Auf Wiedersehen und bis zum nächsten Mal! Alles Liebe!

siliana


	8. Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends III

Oi... soviel zu Semesterfreien und schnelleren Updates, hu?

Also, erstmal... tausend Sorry, dass das hier so lange gedauert hat... Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch alle bei mir und keiner ist vor dem Computer verhungert, oder so was in der Art...

**Kai**: Hmpf!

Was heißt hier „Hmpf!"?

**Kai:** Als wenn wegen deinem dilettantischen und in höchstem Maße Mitleid erregendem Versuch, eine Fanfic zu schreiben irgendjemand auf geregelte Nahrungszufuhr verzichten würde...

Autsch! Wie gemein... sooooooo schlecht is' es ja nu' auch wieder nich'...

**Kai:** Hmpf!

Grrr... _beleidigt die Arme verschränkt und Dampfwölkchen vom Kopf aufsteigen lässt_ GEMEIN!

**Ray:** _eilig angerannt kommt und Sil beschwichtigend über den Kopf streicht_ Nicht aufregen, das meint er nicht so...

**Tyson:** Doch, eigentlich schon, aber was soll's! Ignorier ihn einfach! _einen Blick über die Schulter wirft_ Hey Max! Mach doch mal den Disclaimer, sonst wird das nie was!

**Max:** _eifrig herbeieilt und sich mit Honigkuchengrinsen vor Publikum aufstellt_ Siliana gehören weder Beyblade noch seine Charaktere. Sie verfolgt mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten und ist deshalb in keiner Weise für auch nur irgendwas haftbar zu machen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. _verschwindet genauso schnell, wie er gekommen ist_

**Ray:** _zu Siliana gewandt_ So, und jetzt schreib einfach, als sei nichts gewesen.

Okay. Also dann: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**..: ...im letzten Chapter... :..**

* * *

**

Ehe Ray so recht mitbekam was geschah, hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch und sofort sank Kais Körper zwischen den beiden Hünen leblos in sich zusammen. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihn mit einem einzigen Schlag ins Reich der Bewusstlosigkeit geschickt. Und Ray hatte so ein dumpfes Gefühl, dass für Kai damit der Alptraum erst begonnen hatte...

Boris' scharfe Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Zwar verstand er nicht, was er sagte, da er sich auf russisch an die beiden Männer, die Kais zusammengesunkene Gestalt immer noch zwischen sich hielten, gewandt hatte, doch ein Wort drang dennoch an seine Ohren. Und die Ähnlichkeit mit dem englischen „Helicopter" jagte Schauer der Angst durch seinen Körper.

**

* * *

..: Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends _(part three)_ :..

* * *

**

..: Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends :.. 

„Wir müssen los und nach ihm suchen!" Tyson war nicht länger zu halten. „Kommt schon, worauf warten wir noch?"

„Tyson, beruhige dich bitte." Mr. Dickenson stand die Sorge um den jungen Russen mindestens ebenso deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben wie jedem anderen im Raum. Doch überstürztes Handeln nutzte jetzt niemandem. Offensichtlich hatte Boris die Bladebreakers schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Er hatte gewusst, wohin Kai gehen würde und hatte den Rest des Teams als Druckmittel benutzt. Womöglich wurden sie nach wie vor beobachtet. Und wenn dem so war, mussten sie sich ihr weiteres Vorgehen gut überlegen. Ein falscher Schritt konnte Kai in größte Gefahr bringen. Sollte Boris Wind davon bekommen, dass sie um Kais Entführung wussten, würde er den Jungen ganz sicher außer Reichweite bringen – oder schlimmeres...

Andererseits jedoch hatten sie allein kaum eine Chance, Kai zu finden. Sein Russisch war zwar etwas eingerostet, aber Boris' letzte Worte hatte erdennoch erschreckend deutlich verstanden: „Schafft ihn zum Helikopter!"

Die Uhr auf dem Band hatte 6.51 Uhr angezeigt. Inzwischen war es beinahe halb zwölf. In 4 ½ Stunden konnte man mit einem Hubschrauber weit kommen. Zu weit. Kai könnte damit längst außerhalb der Landesgrenzen sein. Auf eigene Faust nach ihm zu suchen war also nahezu aussichtslos. Ihre einzige Chance lag darin, die Charter-Firma ausfindig zu machen, der der Helikopter gehörte. Anhand der Eintragungen im Logbuch könnte man vielleicht feststellen, wohin er geflogen war.

Doch dazu benötigten sie die Hilfe der Polizei. Diese einzuschalten beinhaltete jedoch das Risiko, Boris über ihr Vorhaben zu alarmieren. Die Situation war aussichtslos...

„Leute..."

Rays nachdenkliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Tumult, der durch Tysons Tatendrang und Max' und Kennys Versuche, ihn zu bremsen entstanden war, verebbte sofort, als sich aller Augen nach dem jungen Chinesen wandten.

„Sagt mal, ist euch das nicht auch aufgefallen?"

Fragende Blicke seiner Teamkameraden beantworteten Rays Frage.

„Was meinst du?"

„Du sprichst von dem Taschentuch, das Kai weggeworfen hat, stimmt's?", beantwortete Kenny an Rays Stelle Max' Frage.

„Mhm... er hat direkt in die Kamera gesehen, so als wüsste er, dass wir da sind. Als wollte er, dass wir es sehen..."

„Vielleicht hat er versucht, uns noch einen Hinweis zu geben, wohin Boris ihn bringen würde!" Tysons Enthusiasmus kehrte mit aller Kraft zurück. „Laßt uns nachsehen!"

Und schon war er durch die Tür verschwunden ohne noch Raum für Einwände zu lassen. Nicht, dass es welche gegeben hätte...

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Geschlagen ließ Kai sich, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, zu Boden gleiten. Seit über einer Stunde versuchte er jetzt schon, seine Hände aus den Fesseln zu befreien, durch die sie hinter seinem Rücken festgehalten wurden. Der dicke Eisenring um seinen Hals, der wiederum mit einer viel zu kurzen Kette an der Wand verschraubt war, war dabei nicht gerade hilfreich.

Erschwerend hinzukam, dass er keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo er überhaupt war. Nachdem Boris ihn im Trainingsraum dazu gezwungen hatte, eine Nachricht an sein Team zu verfassen und Dickenson von einem Handy aus anzurufen, hatte er nur noch einen harten Schlag gegen die rechte Schläfe gespürt. Dann war er hier in diesem Raum wieder aufgewacht.

Das einzige, was er mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass er nicht in der Abtei war, wie er zunächst vermutet hatte. Der Raum hatte zwar keine Fenster, durch die er die Umgebung hätte sehen können, doch die Wände waren aus Ziegeln gemauert, nicht aus massivem Stein, wie in der Abtei. Außerdem schien das Gebäude, dem Zustand des Mauerwerks nach zu urteilen, noch relativ neu zu sein. Vielleicht eine Lagerhalle, oder so was. Jedenfalls konnte er von Zeit zu Zeit durch den Lüftungsschacht Geräusche hören, die nach dem Rattern irgendwelcher Maschinen klangen. Förderbänder, wenn er sich nicht irrte.

Außerdem stank es nach Öl und Fisch, was wiederum bedeutete, er war nicht mehr in Moskau. Und das wiederum bedeutete, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war. Länger als er zunächst angenommen hatte, soviel stand fest. Und definitiv lange genug, um ihn aus Moskau rauszuschaffen.

Wieder begann er, an den Fesseln zu zerren, bis er etwas warmes, nasses seine Handgelenke entlang tropfen spürte. Blut. Das hatte doch schon beinahe etwas tröstliches. Manche Dinge schienen sich eben nie zu ändern. ‚Willkommen im Leben des Kai Hiwatari', dachte er mit einem bitteren Lachen, doch für Sarkasmus hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Er musste hier raus. Er kannte Boris – nur zu gut – und was immer es war, das er von ihm wollte, er würde nicht eher Ruhe geben bis er es hatte. Und ganz sicher würde er auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, noch einmal Gebrauch von seinem neu entdeckten Druckmittel zu machen. Und Kai wusste, er würde Boris alles geben, solange er damit nur seine Freunde retten konnte.

Ha, welche Ironie! Voltaire hatte tatsächlich Recht behalten. Freunde waren die größte aller Schwächen.

Er gab seine Bemühungen auf und starrte zur Decke empor, hinter der irgendwo der wolkenverhangene Himmel Russlands hängen musste. ‚Du hattest Recht, Großvater', dachte er grimmig, ‚aber weißt du was?' Ein seltenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. ‚Sie sind es wert...'

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Die Tür zu Trainingsraum Nr. 3 flog mit lautem Krachen auf, und ein Blitz von rot und gelb schoß ungebremst in den dunklen Raum. Genau in der Mitte kam er zum stehen und für den objektiven Beobachter wurde ein rotbackiger Junge mit roter Jacke und gelbem Shirt erkennbar, dessen Kopf von einer weiteren Farbe geziert wurde – blau.

Einen Moment lang stand Tyson völlig regungslos da– von schweren Atemzügen einmal abgesehen – , bevor er sich irritiert zu seinen Teamkameraden umdrehte, die soeben in etwas weniger atemberaubendem Tempo den kleinen Raum betraten.

„Wonach suchen wir eigentlich?"

Ray verspürte plötzlich den übermächtigen Drang, dem übereifrigen Japaner einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Er widerstand der Versuchung jedoch und ging stattdessen an Tyson vorbei auf die in völliger Dunkelheit liegende Ecke unter dem kleinen Tisch zu.

Er kam sich vor wie in einem schlimmen Alptraum. Alles schien so unwirklich. Das Videoband, dieser Raum. Vor wenigen Stunden noch war Kai hier von Boris und seinen Männern bewusstlos geschlagen und verschleppt worden. Allein die Vorstellung hatte etwas Surreales. Er konnte das alles noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Er fühlte sich, als sehe er einen Film, einen von der Sorte, wo man irgendwann so mit dem Hauptdarsteller mitfiebert, dass man das Gefühl hat, zu fühlen was er fühlt. Wo sich einem der Magen zusammenzieht, wenn der Bösewicht plötzlich aus dem Schatten tritt und man weiß, dass es für den Helden keinen Ausweg gibt. Und doch sitzt man während des gesamten Streifens relativ entspannt in seinem Sessel, weil man tief in seinem Innern weiß, dass es nur ein Film ist. Und dass Filme schließlich immer ein Happy End haben.

Doch das hier war kein Film. Es war real. Und als seine tastende Hand schließlich auf das kleine Stoffbündel traf, das er Kai auf dem Band hatte wegwerfen sehen, traf ihn diese Realität wie ein Schlag. Und vertrieb damit die letzte Hoffnung, das alles könnte nur ein übler Streich gewesen sein.

In das weiße Taschentuch eingewickelt konnte er etwas hartes spüren. Vorsichtig nahm er es an sich und kroch wieder unter dem Tisch hervor. Dass die Knie seiner schwarzen Hosen von dem Staub unter dem Tisch nun weiß waren, kümmerte ihn nicht. Er wandte sich zu seinen ihn gespannt beobachtenden Teamkameraden um und begann, den in dem Stoff verborgenen Gegenstand behutsam auszuwickeln.

Er hielt den Atem an, als er es unter dem weißen Material blau schimmern sah. Das konnte nicht sein! Kai würde sich nie von ihm trennen! Es sei denn...

Er brauchte Gewissheit. Ray schlug das letzte Stück Stoff zurück und da war er. Unschuldig blitzte er in seiner Hand, makellos. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde leuchtete das Bild des majestätischen Geschöpfs, welches in den Bitchip eingebettet war, in sanftem Rot.

„Dranzer..."

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Verwirrt senkte er das Fernglas. Was war los? Wieso dauerte das so lange? Sie hätten längst hier sein sollen...

Die vergangenen Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, vom Dach eines benachbarten Gebäudes aus den Haupteingang zur Präfektur der Polizei Moskau zu überwachen. Wenn die Bladebreakers hier auftauchten, musste er das wissen.

Doch bis jetzt hatte sich niemand von ihnen blicken lassen. Wieso? Was war schief gelaufen?

Wieder hob er das Fernglas an die müden Augen. Eine junge Beamtin trat gerade mit ihrem im Alter ergrauten Kollegen aus der Tür. Forschen Schrittes trat sie auf einen der vielen Streifenwagen zuund schloss die Fahrertür auf ehe sie sich hinters Steuer setzte.

Hübsches Mädchen. Groß, blond, sportlich... Sah eigentlich gar nicht aus wie eine Polizistin. Eigentlich eine Verschwendung...

Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf über seine eigenen Gedanken. Wieder konzentrierte er seinen Blick auf den Eingang, bevor erdas Fernglas schließlich langsam sinken ließ.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Sie würden nicht kommen. Weiter hier zu warten war reine Zeitverschwendung. Und Zeit war etwas, wovon sie nicht allzu viel hatten.

Stöhnend erhob er sich von seinem Aussichtspunkt und streckte die inzwischen steifen Glieder. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, aus dem Schatten zu treten und die Dinge selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Mit diesem Gedanken packte er sein Fernglas wieder in den schwarzen Lederrucksack und machte sich an den Abstieg über die Feuerleiter.

‚Zeit, den Bladebreakers einen Besuch abzustatten...'

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..

* * *

**

Soooo... Hoffe wie immer, es hat euch gefallen! Lasst mich eure Meinung wissen, die ist mir nämlich sehr wichtig. Und etwas Motivation zum Weiterschreiben hat noch nie geschadet... _grinst_

An dieser Stelle wie immer noch kurz ein gebührender Dank an meine allerliebsten Reviewer, ohne die's die Fortsetzung nicht gäbe:

**Kailychan**: Taschentücher? Wow! Ich fühle mich geehrt! Und heißen Dank für's Werbetrommel rühren! Über neue Leser freu ich mich immer!

**skampi:** Cooler Name! Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt! Und keine Sorge – solange die Reviews nicht ausbleiben gibt's noch gaaaaanz viele weitere Chapters! (btw – wie lange hast'n gebraucht um das alles zu tippen? _augen ausfall_)

**blacka:** Hallo und Willkommen! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! Tu mein bestes!

**baster:** Ah! Na, für deinen Tod will ich ja nur ungern verantwortlich sein! Und da ich glaubte, die versteckte Verzweiflung hinter jedem einzelnen „WEITER" erkennen zu können, hab ich mich mit dem Chapter auch ganz besonders beeilt! Hoffe, ich konnte dich vor dem Heldentod bewahren...

Nochmal euch allen ein ganz dickes **DANKESCHÖN**! Und bis zum nächsten Mal!

Alles Liebe

siliana


	9. Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends IV

Wow.

**Ray:** Wow?

Wow!

**Ray:** Wieso wow?

Hab grad festgestellt, dass ich dieses Kapitel inzwischen tatsächlich schon in VIER Teile unterteilt hab…

**Kai:** Und ich hatte schon gehofft, sie hätte endlich gemerkt, dass kaum einer diese Story liest…

HEY! Das war gemein! Die lesen bestimmt alle! Die haben nur einfach keine Zeit ein Review zu schreiben! (sich selbst gut zuredet)

**Kai:** Ja, klar! Weil man dafür ja auch sooo lange braucht…

**Ray:** KAI! (_sich an Sil wendet und Kai einen vernichtenden Blick zuwirft_) Hör nicht auf ihn. Die lesen bestimmt! Ganz sicher! Wirst schon sehen, die Reviews kommen noch!

(_hoffnungsvolles Grinsen aufsetzt_) Ja? Meinst du?

**Ray:** Bestimmt! Und jetzt setz dich hin und schreib, damit deine vielen vielen Leser auch was haben um sich diese Bezeichnung zu verdienen.

(_nickt ergeben und macht sich ans Tippen_)

**

* * *

..: Forgotten Secrets and Lost Friends _(part four)_ :..

* * *

**

Er hob den Kopf, als er sich rasch nähernde Schritte hörte. Er kannte diesen Schritt. Forsche, zielgerichtete Schritte, denen sich kaum jemand in den Weg zu stellen wagte. Boris...

Als die schwere Metalltür quietschend aufschwang war er nicht überrascht den lila Haarschopf seines ehemaligen Mentors im Türrahmen auftauchen zu sehen.

„Na, junger Kai? Gut geschlafen?"

Beim amüsierten Klang der so verhassten Stimme wäre Kai ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Verdammte Kette, die ihn an der Wand festhielt! Es blieb ihm nur, seine abgrundtiefe Verachtung im Tonfall seiner Worte auszudrücken.

„Was willst du?"

„Nun, wie ich schon sagte: Du hast etwas, das von großem Wert für mich ist."

Kai hatte die letzte Stunde damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was Boris damit meinen konnte. Und er war nur zu einem logischen Schluss gekommen:

„Falls du von Black Dranzer sprichst – ich hab ihn nicht mehr."

Zu Kais maßlosem Erstaunen – das er sich selbstverständlich hütete seinem Gegenüber zu zeigen – begann Boris daraufhin schallend zu lachen.

Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, warf er Kai einen mitleidigen Blick zu und sagte, das Lachen in seiner Stimme kaum verbergend:

„Mein lieber Junge... Black Dranzer befindet sich längst wieder in meinem Besitz."

Kai stockte der Atem. Das konnte nicht sein. Er hatte ihn gut versteckt – an einem Ort, von dem keiner ihn je zurückholen konnte, nicht einmal er selbst. _Vor allem_ nicht er selbst...

In Boris' Augen zeigte sich ein Funkeln.

„Überrascht? Nun, ich gebe zu, dein kleines Versteck war tatsächlich sehr gut gewählt. Es hat uns einige Mühen und finanzielle Mittel gekostet, ihn vom Grund des Baikalsees zu bergen. Doch für etwas so Wertvolles wie dieses Bit bringt man schließlich gern Opfer, nicht wahr?"

Kai traute seinen Ohren kaum. Der Baikalsee war wie tief? Über 1600 Meter an der tiefsten Stelle. Und er bedeckte eine Fläche von 31.500 Quadratkilometern! Ein Menschenleben reichte nicht aus, eine solche Fläche abzusuchen, ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein Tiefsee-Tauchboot nötig war, um bis auf den Grund zu gelangen!

Eines musste er Boris lassen – er hatte ihn unterschätzt!

„Ja, ja, du hast mich da wirklich vor eine Herausforderung gestellt, Kai", riss ihn Boris' Stimme aus seinem Schockzustand, „aber andererseits – ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet."

Stille breitete sich über den Raum, während Kai fieberhaft überlegte, was Boris von ihm wollen könnte, wenn nicht Black Dranzer. Dranzer selbst? Wohl kaum. Boris hatte seit Black Dranzers Entwicklung kaum mehr Interesse an ihm gezeigt. Er hatte ihn nur im Trainingsraum gelassen, um Boris kein zusätzliches Druckmittel in die Hände zu spielen. Er hoffte nur, seine Teamkameraden hatten ihn gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht...

Aber was dann? Was konnte Boris sonst von ihm wollen? Es war schließlich nicht so, als ob er außer Dranzer viel Wertvolles besitzen würde...

„Du kommst nicht drauf, oder?"

Kai hob den Kopf und bemühte sich, soviel Verachtung wie möglich in seinen Blick zu legen. Boris brauchte nicht zu wissen, wie sehr er damit Recht hatte.

„Den Schlüssel, Kai!" Boris' Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Maske aus Zorn und Frustration. „Ich will den Schlüssel!"

**..:..oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo..:..**

Fassungslos starrte Ray immer noch den blauen Blade in seiner Hand an. Wieso sollte Kai ihn zurücklassen? Doch nur, um zu verhindern, dass er Boris in die Hände fiel, oder? War es das, was Boris von ihm gewollt hatte? Dranzer? Aber wieso? Wieso jetzt? Er hätte ihn Kai doch mit Leichtigkeit abnehmen können, als er sich Black Dranzers wegen Biovolt angeschlossen hatte, letztes Jahr bei den World Championships. Damals hatte er jedoch kein Interesse an Kais Blade gezeigt.

Oder war er immer noch hinter Black Dranzer her? Kai hatte ihnen nach Ende der Weltmeisterschaften versichert, dass er ihn endgültig außer Reichweite geschafft hatte. Doch er hatte ihn nicht zerstört, da war Ray sich sicher. Etwas an der Art, wie Kai sie damals nicht direkt hatte ansehen können, als er ihnen das gesagt hatte, ließ ihn glauben, dass Kai es vermutlich einfach nicht über sich gebracht hatte, das gefährliche Bitbeast zu vernichten.

War es das, was Boris wollte? Black Dranzers Bit?

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Max' Frage riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Blöde Frage! Wir suchen Kai! Was denn sonst?" Tyson. Typisch.

„Und wo sollen wir bitte anfangen?" Kenny – die Stimme der Vernunft. „Boris hat von einem Hubschrauber gesprochen. Kai könnte mittlerweile überall sein. Ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte haben wir kaum eine Chance, ihn zu finden."

„Kenny hat Recht", meldete sich Mr. Dickenson zu Wort. „Mit Hilfe der Polizei könnten wir vielleicht herausfinden, ob jemand vielleicht einen Hubschrauber gesehen hat, der in oder in der Nähe von Moskau gelandet oder gestartet ist. Aber..."

„Na, das klingt doch gut! Worauf warten wir dann noch? Ab zur Polizei!"

„Tyson..."

„Die Sache ist die, Junge", unterbrach Mr. Dickenson Rays Versuch, Tysons überschäumenden Tatendrang zu bremsen, „wenn wir zur Polizei gehen, könnte Boris das bemerken. Er hat euch den ganzen Morgen beobachten lassen. Wir wissen nicht, ob seine Spitzel nicht vielleicht immer noch da draußen sitzen und ein Zielfernrohr auf euch gerichtet halten. Und Boris über unser Wissen um Kais Entführung zu alarmieren, ist nun wirklich das Letzte, was wir wollen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Ja, ja, schon gut..." Geschlagen ließ sich Tyson zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Und was jetzt?"

„Nun...", Mr. Dickensons Stimme klang nachdenklich „wenn wir einen Weg finden könnten, anderweitig an die Informationen zu kommen..." Er wandte sich mit einem seltsam verschwörerischen Blick zu Kenny um. „Denkst du, du könntest vielleicht in den Computer der Moskauer Polizei einsteigen?"

„Wa...? Aber... Mr. Dickenson... das..."

„...wird nicht nötig sein, denke ich."

Die tiefe Stimme brachte Kennys Gestammel mit einem Schlag zum Schweigen. Alle drehten sich nach der Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war und sahen eine in schwarze Kleidung gehüllte Gestalt im Türrahmen zum Umkleideraum stehen.

„Ich weiß, wo der Helikopter gestartet ist. Und ich kenne die Charterfirma, der er gehört."

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, meine Kapitel waren schon mal länger… Aber für die Kürze gibt's einen guten Grund: Auf meinem PC sind die Kapitel eigentlich nicht unterteilt… Und an dieser Stelle hier beginnt eigentlich das neue Kapitel… „Searching for Hope and Memories"…

Und weil dem so ist wollte ich erst das vierte Kapitel endlich komplett posten. Vom fünften ist übrigens auch schon ein gutes Stück existent und ich wäre - sollte die Anfrage überwältigend ausfallen – unter Umständen auch bereit, den ersten Teil in den nächsten Tagen zu posten… (_winkt mit Zaunfahl_)

Na, ich lass mich mal überraschen… ;)

Last but not least – ein Dank an meine Reviewer:

**Kailychan**: Aber gerne! Und ruhig weiterrühren, machst du gut! ;)

**Alinor:** Danke! Und solange mich immer wieder jemand darum bittet schreib ich auch bestimmt weiter! (_grin_)

**baster**: Trick? Ich nehm an, den verrätst du hier nicht, ne? (_grin_)

**Chibi Marishka**: Tote kann ich nicht verantworten! Hoffe, das neue Chapter kam noch rechtzeitig! Hallo? Noch am Leben? Hallo?

Nochmal vielen leiben Dank euch allen! Lasst mich doch bitte wissen, ob es euch auch diesmal gefallen hat, ja?

Alles Liebe

siliana


	10. Searching for Hope and Memories I

Oh je oh je… Meine Updates kamen auch schon mal schneller, hu? Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir die lange Wartezeit noch mal verzeihen…

Dafür wird in diesem Kapitel so einiges aufgeklärt – und jede Menge neue Fragen aufgeworfen…fiesgrins

Aber am Besten ihr lest einfach selbst! Viel Spass dabei! ;)

* * *

**..: V. Searching for Hope and Memories _(part one)_ :..**

* * *

„Welchen Schlüssel?" 

Kai war verwirrt. Wovon zum Teufel redete dieser Irre? Schlüssel? Er wusste nichts von einem Schlüssel!

„Stell' dich nicht dumm, Junge!" Boris' Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er wütend war – sehr wütend… „Den Schlüssel zur Geheiligten Kammer! Den Schlüssel, mit dem deine Schlampe von Mutter abgehauen ist in der Nacht, nachdem ihn ihr dein nichtsnutziger Vater kurz vor seinem Tod gegeben hat! _Diesen_ Schlüssel!"

Kai spürte, wie ihm der kalte Schweiß über den Rücken rann. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Boris sprach. Nur eines wusste er mit Gewissheit – er war nur deshalb noch am Leben, weil Boris offenbar der festen Überzeugung war, er wüsste, wo sich dieser mysteriöse Schlüssel befand. Wenn er erst dahinter kam, dass das nicht der Fall war, war Kai so gut wie tot. Fieberhaft kramte er in seinen spärlichen Erinnerungen. Von welcher Nacht sprach Boris? Kurz bevor sein Vater gestorben war? Aber er erinnerte sich nicht daran, seinen Vater sterben gesehen zu haben… Oder doch?

„Rede endlich, Kai!" Mit einer für einen Mann seines Alters erstaunlichen Kraft riss Boris Kai vom Boden hoch. Seine kalten Hände krampften sich schmerzhaft um Kais Hals, bis er kaum noch Luft bekam. „Ich weiß, dass du das Versteck kennst! Du warst _da_, in dieser Nacht, ich habe dich _gesehen_. Dich und deine Mutter! Ihr seid durch den Hinterausgang geflohen, kurz bevor wir ankamen. Wir haben euch laufen lassen, weil ich dachte, dein Vater hätte den Schlüssel. Aber er hat ihn_ ihr_ gegeben! Sie hatte ihn bei sich, als ihr geflohen seid! Wohin hat sie ihn gebracht, Kai? Wo hat sie ihn versteckt? Rede endlich, verdammt noch mal!"

Kai hörte nur noch mit einem Ohr zu. _Diese_ Nacht… Bilder begannen vor seinem inneren Auge in kurzer Folge aufzublitzen, zu schnell, um sie zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzufügen. Das Gesicht seines Vaters, angsterfüllt, panisch. Seine Mutter, immer wieder dieselben Worte schreiend, beinahe hysterisch. Arme, die ihn hochhoben. Schnee, überall Schnee. Schreie irgendwo hinter ihm. Kälte. Nichts als Kälte… Und diese Augen. Rotbraun wie seine eigenen, stumpf, leblos und irgendwie… traurig… Und dann… schwarz… alles schwarz…

„Hey! Komm zu dir, verdammt!" Wütend schüttelte Boris den halb bewusstlosen Jungen in seinem Griff. Er hatte ihn zu hart angepackt. Der Sauerstoffmangel und sein ohnehin angeschlagener Zustand hatten ihn ohnmächtig werden lassen. Frustriert lockerte er seinen Griff und sah ungerührt zu, wie die geschundene Gestalt leblos zu Boden sackte. Er würde später wiederkommen müssen. Egal. Es spielte keine Rolle. Er hatte schon so lange gewartet, dass ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger keine Rolle mehr spielten. Früher oder später würde Kai sein Geheimnis preisgeben, und sei es nur, um das Leben seiner Freunde zu retten. Oder sein eigenes. Er konnte warten…

**..: oOo :..**

„Wer sind Sie?"

Gespannt warteten die Bladebreakers darauf, dass der mysteriöse Mann Mr. Dickenson antwortete. Irgendetwas an diesem Typ war definitiv seltsam.

„Mein Name ist Luca. Luca Stratovič. Ich kannte Kais Eltern."

„Sie… waren ein Freund von Victor?"

„Wer ist Victor?" Tyson blickte gespannt von Mr. Dickenson zu dem Mann, der sich eben als Luca Stratovič vorgestellt hatte. Was in drei Teufels Namen ging hier eigentlich vor?

„Victor Markow war Kais Vater." Der BBA-Vorsitzende wandte sich nun wieder den Bladebreakers zu. „Er starb, als Kai gerade sechs Jahre alt war. Gerüchten zufolge war er Mitglied einer Geheimorganisation, von der er schließlich ermordet wurde."

„_Ermordet?_" Ray war sprachlos. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Kais Vergangenheit nicht gerade rosig gewesen war, mit der Abtei und allem, aber _das_… puh…

„Ja, er _wurde_ ermordet", schaltete sich der Fremde nun wieder ein, „aber nicht von der Organisation. Er wurde von unseren Feinden getötet."

„_Ihre_ Feinde? Dann sind Sie auch Mitglied dieser Organisation?"

Luca beantwortete Mr. Dickensons Frage mit einem knappen Nicken. „Mein Vater war ein ranghohes Mitglied der Bruderschaft. Seine Aufgabe war es, die Prophezeiung zu schützen."

„Prophezeiung? Bruderschaft?" Das ließ Kenny aufhorchen. Bisher hatte er geglaubt, bei Kais Entführung ginge es nur um Boris' Rache an Kai und darum, Black Dranzer zurückzubekommen. Doch allmählich gewann er den Eindruck, dass sich hinter alldem noch sehr viel mehr verbarg. Geheime Bruderschaften, Prophezeiungen, Mord… Was hatte Kai ihnen noch alles verschwiegen?

Luca trat einen Schritt auf Mr. Dickenson zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank im Umkleideraum. „Das dürfte eine lange Geschichte werden…"

„Na, dann fangen Sie am besten gleich damit an!", forderte Tyson ihn salopp auf und ließ sich ebenfalls zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen.

Gebannt wandten sich aller Augen nun dem jungen Mann zu und warteten, was er zu erzählen hatte…

**..: oOo :..**

„Haben Sie den Schlüssel?"

„Er sagt, er weiß nichts von einem Schlüssel, Sir."

„Und das glauben Sie ihm?" Ein frustriertes Schnauben erklang vom anderen Ende der Telefonleitung. „Jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu, Balkov! Ich kenne meinen Enkel! Er ist gerissen und fürchtet weder Tod noch Teufel. Er würde Ihnen noch ins Gesicht lügen, wenn Sie ihm seine Arme und beide Beine brechen. Er _muss_ wissen, wo der Schlüssel ist! Sie hatte den Jungen _bei sich_, als sie geflohen ist, Herrgott noch mal! Er hat _gesehen_, wohin sie ihn gebracht hat. Bringen Sie ihn zum Reden. Egal, mit welchen Mitteln! Ich habe nicht mein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, nach diesem verdammten Ding zu suchen nur um jetzt mit leeren Händen dazustehen!"

„Selbstverständlich, Sir. Aber wie Sie selbst gesagt haben, Sir", Boris schluckte hörbar. Er wusste, was er zu sagen im Begriff war würde Voltaire nur noch mehr in Rage versetzen. „Es ist schwer, etwas zu finden, das ihn dazu bringen könnte zu reden."

„Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm, Balkov!", erklang die wütende Stimme des alten Mannes. „Er ist mit Ihnen gekommen, als Sie ihm gedroht haben, seine Freunde zu töten. Er wird Ihnen auch dieses Geheimnis anvertrauen, wenn er glaubt, damit ihr Leben retten zu können. Und beeilen Sie sich damit! Sie wissen, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er nicht mehr fähig sein wird _irgendetwas_ zu sagen."

„Ja, Sir, verstanden. Ich werde die Antworten bekommen, die wir brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten hängte er ein. Er war nur froh, dass der Alte sicher verwahrt hinter Gittern saß. Durch einen Telefonhörer war seine Wut bei weitem nicht so beängstigend, als wenn er direkt vor einem stand…

**..: oOo :..**

„Vor tausenden von Jahren beherrschten Wesen die Erde, die ihr heute als Bit Beasts kennt. Gute Geister, die in machtvollen Gegenständen gewissermaßen ‚wohnten'. Sie stellten ihre Kräfte stets in den Dienst starker Krieger, um ihnen im Kampf beizustehen. Ich nehme an, eine ähnliche Geschichte habt ihr schon einmal gehört, nicht wahr?"

Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte Luca nur nickende Gesichter, gespannt darauf mehr zu erfahren.

„Die Legende erzählt von einem dieser Geister, welcher der Ursprung aller Bit Beasts sein soll. Sein Name ist Suzaku. Ein mächtiger Phönix, dessen Kräfte alles Vorstellbare übersteigen."

„Ein Phönix? Wie Dranzer?"

Luca wandte sich Max zu. „Ja. Dranzer ist aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein direkter Nachfahre Suzakus."

„Wow…" Kein Wunder, dass Kai so sehr an seinem Bit Beast hing. Anscheinend war es wirklich etwas Besonderes…

„Als die Menschen anfingen, die Macht der Bit Beasts für ihre Zwecke zu missbrauchen, wurde Suzaku zu einem äußerst begehrten Objekt und gleichermaßen zu einer großen Bedrohung. Viele haben versucht, seine Macht zu bändigen. Angeblich hat Suzaku die Fähigkeit, seinen Geist nicht nur in einen mächtigen Gegenstand einzuschließen, sondern ihn gleichermaßen an eine menschliche Seele zu binden."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dieses Bit Beast kann von einem Menschen Besitz ergreifen?"

„Überrascht dich das etwa, Kenny?" Luca sah den kleinen Japaner forschend an. „Ihr alle habt bereits einmal gesehen, dass so etwas möglich ist."

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Black Dranzer…", beantwortete Ray Tysons Frage an Lucas Stelle. „Nicht wahr?"

„Richtig, Ray. Black Dranzer ist gewissermaßen eine Imitation von Suzaku. An Kraft und Fähigkeiten seinem Vorbild sehr ähnlich. Allerdings wurde Black Dranzer künstlich erschaffen – und ohne Suzaku als ‚Vorlage'. Black Dranzer wurde auf der Grundlage von Dranzers Daten geschaffen. Er ist sozusagen Dranzer mit Sonderausstattung. Er sollte nur als Prototyp dienen."

„Prototyp? Wofür?" Kenny lehnte sich interessiert nach vorne, um nur ja nichts von Lucas Geschichte zu verpassen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie alle nahe daran waren, Kais Geheimnis auf die Spur zu kommen. Was immer er vor ihnen verbarg, Luca schien die Wahrheit zu kennen…

„Eine wirklich gute Frage, Kenny. Und sie führt uns direkt zur Prophezeiung. Um Suzaku vor der Machtgier der Menschen zu schützen, gründeten einige wenige Krieger, die der Überzeugung waren, dass die Macht der Bit Beasts nur für das Gute eingesetzt werden dürfe, die „Brazstvo Phenixa" – die Bruderschaft des Phönix – eine Organisation, deren einzige Aufgabe es war, Suzakus Geheimnis zu bewahren. Mit Suzakus Einverständnis wurde sein Geist in einem geweihten Gegenstand versiegelt und in einem weit verzweigten unterirdischen Labyrinth, welches extra für diesen Zweck angelegt worden war, versteckt. Der Zugang zu diesem Irrgang wurde verschlossen und ist nur durch einen Schlüssel zu öffnen, den mit ihrem Leben zu schützen sich die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft zur Aufgabe gemacht haben. Zur selben Zeit als die Bruderschaft ins Leben gerufen wurde, also vor etwa viertausend Jahren, prophezeite ein ägyptischer Seher, dass eines Tages ein Krieger geboren würde, mit reinem Herzen, dem es gelingen sollte, Suzakus Geist in seiner Seele zu beherbergen und seine volle Macht zu nutzen. Bis dieser Krieger in Erscheinung treten wird, ist es Aufgabe der Bruderschaft, Suzakus Versteck zu schützen, damit niemand sonst seine Macht missbrauchen kann."

Als Luca seine Geschichte beendet hatte, sah er sich im Raum um. Erstaunte Gesichter begrüßten ihn von allen Seiten. Doch sie schienen ihm zu glauben. Gut. Das war mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Es hatten ihn schon ganz andere Leute für verrückt erklärt, wenn er mit dieser Geschichte ankam. Nicht, dass er oft Gelegenheit hätte, sie zu erzählen…

„Ist denn…", begann Kenny zögernd, „ich meine, hat es je jemanden gegeben, der dieser Krieger hätte sein können?"

Luca sah ihn schwach lächelnd an. „Nein. Einige sind an die Bruderschaft herangetreten und haben behauptet, der Auserwählte zu sein, doch keiner hat je die Prüfung bestanden."

„Prüfung?", fragte Ray erstaunt. Diese Geschichte wurde ja immer haarsträubender…

„Ja. In der Vergangenheit, _vor_ der Bruderschaft, haben viele versucht, Suzakus Geist in sich aufzunehmen. Die meisten sind bei dem Versuch gestorben oder verrückt geworden. Keiner hat dieses Unterfangen je unbeschadet überstanden, geschweige denn dass es jemandem gelungen wäre, Suzakus Geist in seiner Seele zu behalten. Allerdings trug letztlich jeder das Potential in sich, der besagte Krieger zu sein. Es gab kein äußerliches Erkennungsmerkmal, das den Auserwählten eindeutig gekennzeichnet hätte. Also hat die Bruderschaft schließlich festgelegt, dass jeder, der behauptet dieser Auserwählte zu sein sich einer Prüfung unterziehen muss, die seine physische Stärke, seinen Geist und seine Willenskraft auf die Probe stellt. Die Führer der Bruderschaft glauben, dass, wer diese Prüfung nicht besteht, Suzaku auf keinen Fall gewachsen und damit nicht der prophezeite Krieger sein kann. Bisher hat niemand die Prüfung bestanden."

„Sie sagen, wer sie _nicht_ besteht, ist Suzaku _nicht_ gewachsen. Was, _wenn_ er sie besteht? Bedeutet das dann, er _ist_ Suzaku gewachsen?"

Luca bewunderte Kenny im Stillen für seine Cleverness. Dieser Junge wurde nicht umsonst als kleines Genie gehandelt. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht. Wie gesagt, bisher hat niemand die Prüfung bestanden. Wir wissen also nicht, ob sie Suzaku in ihren Anforderungen wirklich gerecht wird. Aber um ehrlich zu sein – ich glaube es nicht. Sollte jemals jemand die Prüfung bestehen, sollte er sich besser noch nicht am Ziel seiner Träume wähnen. Es könnte immer noch sein, dass er nicht der Auserwählte ist und den Versuch, Suzaku in seine Seele aufzunehmen mit dem Leben bezahlt."

Die Stille, die sich über den Raum legte, hatte beinahe etwas Ehrfürchtiges. Luca konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Jahrtausende alte Mischung aus Furcht und Faszination, die seit jeher mit dem Namen Suzaku untrennbar verbunden war, sich nun ihren Weg in die Herzen dieser Jungs hier bahnte. Gut. Es war wichtig, dass sie begriffen wie gefährlich Suzakus Macht sein konnte.

Schließlich war es Tyson, der das Schweigen brach. „Was ich nicht verstehe ist – was hat das alles mit Kai zu tun?"

Über Lucas feine Züge legte sich augenblicklich ein trauriger Schatten. „Wie gesagt, Kais Eltern waren Mitglieder der Bruderschaft. Ihre Aufgabe war es, den Schlüssel zu verwahren und vor unseren Feinden zu schützen – jenen Menschen, die Suzakus Macht für sich und ihre Gier nach Macht besitzen wollen. Jemand kam dahinter, dass sie den Schlüssel haben und hat sie in die Enge getrieben – und schließlich ermordet."

„Wer?" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Und Ray war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits kannte.

„Voltaire Hiwatari."

„_Voltaire_ hat Kais Eltern getötet?" Max konnte es nicht glauben. Er war sein _Großvater_! Das bedeutete, dass er mit Kais Eltern sein eigenes Kind getötet hatte! Der Kerl war echt krank!

„Ja. Kais Mutter, Anna, war Voltaires Tochter. Er war schon lange Zeit hinter Suzaku her, und als er schließlich herausfand, dass ausgerechnet dieser nichtsnutzige Victor Markow, den seine Tochter gewagt hatte gegen seinen Willen zu heiraten, ein Mitglied der Bruderschaft und noch dazu Hüter des Schlüssels war, nach dem er schon so lange suchte, wähnte er sich am Ziel seiner teuflischen Pläne. Er überfiel Victor in seinem eigenen Haus um den Schlüssel von ihm zu fordern. Victor hat ihm gesagt, er solle sich zum Teufel scheren, und dass der Schlüssel längst in Sicherheit sei. Da dämmerte Voltaire, dass Victor den Schlüssel Anna gegeben hatte, die kurz zuvor mit Kai eilig das Haus verlassen hatte. Er hatte keine Verwendung mehr für ihn, also gab er Balkov Befehl, Victor zu töten und nahm die Verfolgung seiner Tochter auf. Als er sie schließlich einholte, hatte sie den Schlüssel nicht mehr bei sich. Sie sagte ihm, sie hätte ihn zurück zur Bruderschaft gebracht, wo er in Sicherheit und außerhalb Voltaires Reichweite war. Als ihm klar wurde, dass Anna ihm nicht mehr sagen würde, ließ er sie erschießen und nahm Kai mit sich. Kai war bei ihr gewesen, als sie den Schlüssel weggebracht hatte und Voltaire dachte wohl, einen Sechsjährigen könnte er leicht zum Reden bringen. Ha, aber da hat er unseren jungen Kai wohl gehörig unterschätzt!" Obwohl Lucas Lachen bitter klang konnte Kenny doch eine Spur von Stolz darin mitschwingen hören.

Also darum ging es hier: Boris hatte Kai entführt, weil er der Überzeugung war, dass er wusste wo sich dieser Schlüssel befand. Er würde Kai sicher so lange foltern, bis dieser ihm das Versteck dieses Schlüssels verriet. Aber…

„Wird Kai ihm das Versteck des Schlüssels verraten?" Mit einem zweifelnden Blick wandte sich Kenny Luca zu.

„Ich glaube kaum." Mit einem Mal wirkte dieser sehr besorgt. „Inzwischen bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob Kai jemals wusste, wo sich der Schlüssel jetzt befindet. Und selbst wenn er es damals wusste – nach diesem Zwischenfall mit Black Dranzer damals in der Abtei hat Kai sein gesamtes Gedächtnis verloren. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wer er selbst war, geschweige denn, wer seine Eltern oder die Bruderschaft waren. Nach den World Championships letztes Jahr hat er zwar seine Erinnerungen an die Abtei wiedererlangt… aber das heißt noch nicht, dass er sich auch an das erinnert, was vor der Abtei war…"

„Sie meinen, er kann sich nicht mal mehr an seine eigenen Eltern erinnern?" Ray war fassungslos. Langsam fing er an zu begreifen, warum Kai immer so seltsam war. Er selbst hatte seine Eltern bei einem Unfall verloren als er noch sehr klein gewesen war. Aber er erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sie. Die warmen goldenen Augen seiner Mutter und dass sie immer nach Vanille gerochen hatte. Die starken Arme seines Vaters, die ihn so oft spielerisch durch die Luft geschleudert hatten, nur um ihn anschließend fest zu umarmen. Der tiefe beruhigende Klang seiner Stimme. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er ihre Gesichter ganz deutlich vor sich, und die Liebe, die sich darin spiegelte. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er sich fühlen würde ohne diese Erinnerungen. Einsam. Und traurig.

„Es wäre möglich", holte ihn Lucas ernste Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Und wenn es so ist, haben wir ein Problem…"

Fragende Blicke richteten sich aus allen Richtungen auf ihn.

„Was meinen sie mit ‚Problem'?"

„Ganz einfach, Max. Boris wird Kai so lange festhalten, bis er hat, was er will. Und um den Schlüssel zu bekommen, wird er sicher vor nichts zurückschrecken. Er hat Kai in der Vergangenheit die schrecklichsten Dinge angetan, und er wird es wieder tun. Aber er weiß auch, dass er Kai am Leben lassen muss, da er sonst seine Antworten nie bekommt. Also wird er nach einem anderen Weg suchen, um Kai zum Reden zu bringen. Er braucht ein Druckmittel – und ich fürchte, er hat bereits ein sehr wirkungsvolles gefunden."

„Ja. Uns…"

Luca brauchte darauf nichts zu antworten. Sie wussten auch so, dass Tyson ausnahmsweise den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Boris hatte bereits Gelegenheit gehabt herauszufinden, dass Kai wohl so ziemlich alles tun würde, um die Bladebreakers zu schützen.

„Aber… wenn er doch gar nicht weiß, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet!", gab Ray zu bedenken. „Er kann Boris nicht antworten, selbst wenn er wollte!"

„Richtig. Wie ich schon sagte: Wir haben ein Problem. Und die einzige Chance, eine Tragödie zu verhindern, liegt darin Kai so schnell wie möglich zu finden."

„So ist es", schaltete sich nun endlich Mr. Dickenson in das Gespräch ein. „Luca, Sie sagten, Sie wüssten, welcher Charterfirma der Helikopter gehört, mit dem Boris Kai weggebracht hat?"

Luca nickte kurz. „Yusakov-Air."

„Gut. Dann wollen wir hoffen, dass diese Firma nicht mit Boris unter einer Decke steckt und uns sagen kann, wohin der Helikopter fliegen sollte." Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte die Nummer der Auskunft. Je eher er Kontakt zu dieser Firma aufnehmen konnte, desto schneller würden sie Kai gefunden haben. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der junge Russe solange durchhielt…

* * *

Und? Wie hat's gefallen? 

Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht allzu viel Verwirrung gestiftet… Sollte jemand zu dem Kapitel dringende Fragen haben, bitte via Review einfach bescheid sagen – ich werd' dann versuchen, die Sache aufzuklären.

Ein Dank an alle meine Reviewer bisher! Leider hab ich gelesen, dass anscheinend was dagegen hat, wenn man in den Stories einzelnen Reviewern dankt… Find' ich zwar ehrlich gesagt ziemlich sch…….au doch mal, die Eisenbahn! Aber ihr wisst ja auch so, wie sehr ich mich über jeden einzelnen eurer Kommis freue, oder? ;)

Und was die Vermutungen angeht: Tut mir leid, dass ich euch da enttäuschen musste… Aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, Tala bekommt auch noch seinen großen Auftritt!

So, und jetzt: Zeit dem netten blauen Button da unten eine Daseinsberechtigung zu geben! Bitte, bitte?

Alles Liebe

Siliana

Oh, und was den Ausdruck angeht ;) Wenn du willst, schick mir doch einfach deine email-Adresse. Dann kann ich dir das gesamte Dokument schicken wenn's fertig ist! Mit der richtigen Formatierung, die mir leider immer vermurkst, wenn ich die Chapis poste… grummel


	11. Searching for Hope and Memories II

Haaa-llooohhh alle zusammen!

Also erst mal: Yep! Ich lebe noch, und ich hab' euch nicht vergessen! Wie könnte ich auch – bei so vielen Reviews… /strahl/

Die letzte Woche hab ich einen absolut genialen Urlaub in Italien genossen und euch aus dem sonnigen Süden ein neues Chapter mitgebracht! Na? Ist das was?

Aber genug gequatscht!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**..: V. Searching for Hope and Memories _(part two)_ :..**

* * *

Als Kai erwachte wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er war. Er lag auf dem Fußboden, kein Teppich, nicht mal Holzbohlen. Nur blanker Beton. Er wollte den Kopf heben um sich besser umsehen zu können, wurde jedoch von einem scharfen Ziehen im Nacken und dem metallischen Klirren einer Eisenkette daran gehindert. Und genau in dem Moment kehrte die Erinnerung zurück: Boris, eine verschlossene Stahltür, die Kette um seinen Hals und seine Handgelenke. Und der Schlüssel, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

Verdammt! Wenn er doch nur wüsste, von _welchem_ _Schlüssel_ Boris sprach! Wenn er sich doch nur _erinnern_ könnte!

Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich die Bilder, die er bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte blitzlichtartig gesehen hatte, erneut vor Augen zu rufen. Er hatte wieder diese Augen gesehen. Die Augen aus seinem Traum. Die Augen seines Vaters. Nach allem, was Boris ihm erzählt hatte, war er sich nun fast sicher, dass es die Augen seines Vaters sein mussten. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, wem er seine ungewöhnliche Augenfarbe zu verdanken hatte, seiner Mutter oder seinem Vater. Schien, als hätte er jetzt die Antwort. Seinem Vater. Sein Vater hatte ebenfalls diese Augen gehabt. Die Augen seiner Mutter waren blau gewesen. Richtig. Er erinnerte sich… Ihr Haar war schwarz gewesen, mit einem leichten Blauschimmer, genau wie das dunkle Haar an seinem Hinterkopf. Und die helle Färbung? Sein Vater. Sein Vater hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe gehabt, richtig. Ein helles Silbergrau, bei dem man immer den Eindruck hatte, es sei von ganz hellem Blau. Es fiel ihm wieder ein…

Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht _diese_ Erinnerungen. Was interessierte ihn jetzt die Haarfarbe seiner Eltern! ‚Der Schlüssel! Erinnere dich an den Schlüssel!', befahl er sich selbst. Boris würde sicher bald wiederkommen, und dann sollte er besser eine Antwort auf seine Fragen haben, oder die Bladebreakers waren so gut wie tot, soviel stand zweifelsfrei fest!

Aber so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, mehr als die Gesichter seiner Eltern wollte nicht vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchen. Und an jedem anderen Tag wäre er dafür unglaublich dankbar gewesen. Er hatte sich solange danach gesehnt, sich an den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu erinnern, wie ihr Lächeln aussah, wie ihre Stimmen klangen… Aber jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht in seiner Vergangenheit verlieren! Dazu hatte er später noch genug Zeit. Jetzt galt es, das Leben seiner Freunde zu retten. Und wenn er sich nicht an das Versteck dieses dubiosen Schlüssels erinnern konnte, würde er damit einige Schwierigkeiten haben…

..: oOo :..

„Hallo? Yusakov-Air?"

„_Da._ Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Mr. Dickenson umklammerte krampfhaft den Telefonhörer. ‚Bitte! Bitte lass sie nicht zu Boris' Leuten gehören', betete er im Stillen, während er den Mann am anderen Ende fragte: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung. Aber ich bräuchte dringend eine Auskunft über einen ihrer Hubschrauber, der heute Morgen gegen sieben Uhr circa zwei Kilometer nördlich von Moskau gestartet ist."

„Augenblick bitte", kam es vom anderen Ende der Leitung und Mr. Dickenson konnte das leise Rascheln von Papier hören. Schließlich kehrte die körperlose Stimme zurück. „Richtig. Ich hab' hier eine uns'rer Eurocopter-Maschinen im Logbuch stehen. Aus dem Hangar gestartet um 6.30 heut' Morgen. Wurde auf ein freies Feld nördlich von Moskau beordert."

Mr. Dickenson atmete erleichtert aus. Das war doch schon mal ein guter Anfang. „Ja, das ist die Maschine", wandte er sich wieder an sein unsichtbares Gegenüber am anderen Ende. „Können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wohin sie danach geflogen ist?"

„Nein, tut mir leid. Die Maschine wurde ohne Pilot gechartert. Wir sollten sie nur da raus bringen, danach würde deren Pilot weiterfliegen."

Mr. Dickensons Herz sackte schlagartig in den Keller. Mist. Das hatte er befürchtet. Boris hatte niemanden wissen lassen wollen, wohin er Kai bringen würde.

„Allerdings…" Die Stimme des Mannes am Telefon ließ ihn auffahren. „Merkwürdig war das schon. Der Kerl wollte unbedingt eine Maschine, die 1.000 Kilometer schafft, ohne aufzutanken. Ich hab ihm gesagt, so eine große Maschine hätt' ich nicht, und dass er sich da schon ans Militär wenden müsste. Meine größte Maschine schafft bei maximalem Abfluggewicht nicht mehr als 900 km, hab' ich ihm gesagt. Die EC 155 B1, hab' ich gesagt. Mein bestes Pferd im Stall, hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet. Zwei Piloten und 13 Passagiere packt die, hab' ich gesagt. Und selbst die schafft nur 900. Da hat der doch gemeint, was sie denn schaffen könnt', wenn nur ein Pilot und vier Passagiere an Bord wär'n. Na dann, hab' ich gesagt, könnt' sie's vielleicht packen, aber sicher wär' ich mir da auch nicht, hab' ich gesagt. Da würd' er's drauf ankommen lassen, hat er dann gemeint und die Maschine gechartert. Gut bezahlt hat er auch, muss man ihm lassen…"

Mr. Dickenson hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu. 1.000 Kilometer! Mein Gott… Kai konnte sonst wo sein…

„Sagen Sie…", unterbrach er schließlich den Redeschwall seines Gesprächspartners, „wie schnell fliegt denn diese Maschine im Schnitt?"

„Die EC 155? Na, so 250 Kilometer schafft die schon in ′ner Stunde. Bei geringer Auslastung sogar 270! Also, ich muss schon sagen, für ′nen Helikopter is' das…"

Der BBA-Vorsitzende blendete die endlos weiterdozierende Stimme kurzerhand aus und legte nach einem gemurmelten „Vielen Dank, Sie haben mir wirklich sehr geholfen" ohne ein ‚Wiederhören' abzuwarten auf.

1.000 Kilometer. Bei 250 km/h. Dazu hätte Boris vier Stunden gebraucht. Wo immer er Kai hingebracht hatte, er war inzwischen also sicher an seinem Ziel angekommen. Nur – wo genau war das?

..: oOo :..

„Und?" Kennys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er wandte sich zu den Bladebreakers um, die ihn während des Telefonats gespannt beobachtet hatten.

„Boris war sehr vorsichtig. Er hat seinen eigenen Piloten gestellt und keinerlei Auskunft über das Ziel seines Fluges gegeben."

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Hoffnung mit leisem ‚Puff' verflog. Die Charterfirma war ihr letzter Strohhalm gewesen, an den sie sich geklammert hatten wie ein Ertrinkender.

„Sie haben ihn nach der Fluggeschwindigkeit des Helikopters gefragt", ließ sich Luca nachdenklich vernehmen, der ebenfalls zugehört hatte. „Warum?"

„Der Mann, mit dem ich gesprochen habe, hat mir erzählt, dass Boris ausdrücklich nach einer Maschine gefragt hat, die 1.000 Kilometer ohne Auftanken schafft. Boris' Ziel muss also in einem Radius von 1.000 km um Moskau liegen. Und mich hat interessiert, ob er es wohl schon erreicht hat."

„1.000 Kilometer?"

Mr. Dickenson nickte nur auf Lucas Frage.

„Hm…" Der junge Mann rieb sich in Gedanken versunken das Kinn. „1.000 km sind sehr viel. Das schränkt unsere möglichen Ziele nicht sehr ein…"

„Vielleicht doch!" Aufgeregt klappte Kenny seinen Laptop auf und tippte wild darauf herum. Die Bladebreakers drängten sich interessiert um das kleine Computergenie und seinen vermeintlich wertvollsten Besitz. Schließlich konnten sie eine Landkarte von Russland und den umliegenden Ländern erkennen, auf der plötzlich ein roter Kreis sichtbar wurde in dessen Zentrum Moskau lag. „Diese rote Linie beschreibt einen Radius von 1.000 km rund um Moskau. Wir können also davon ausgehen, dass Boris' Ziel irgendwo auf dieser Linie liegt, richtig?"

Kenny warf Luca und Mr. Dickenson einen fragenden Blick zu. Ein kurzes Nicken beider Männer genügte ihm als Bestätigung, ehe er fortfuhr. „Außerdem wissen wir, dass der Helikopter nördlich von Moskau gestartet ist. Es gibt nicht viele Maschinen, die eine solche Entfernung ohne Zwischenstopp schaffen. Ich nehme an, das hat Ihnen der Typ von der Charterfirma auch gesagt?"

Wieder nickte Mr. Dickenson nur, gespannt, worauf der kleine Japaner diesmal hinaus wollte. „Er sagte, die Maschine schaffe bei voller Abfluglast nur 900 km…"

Kenny nickte unbewusst. „Es ist also anzunehmen, dass Boris den Helikopter an einen Ort beordert hat, der seinem Ziel bereits etwas näher war. Moskau ist groß, und wenn er die Maschine am falschen Ende der Stadt starten lässt, kostet ihn das sicher zusätzliche fünf bis zehn Kilometer, je nach dem, wie weit außerhalb er sie startet."

Langsam wurde Ray klar, was Kenny damit sagen wollte.

„Du glaubst also, dass Boris Kai an einen Ort irgendwo nördlich von Moskau und in einer Entfernung von 1.000 km gebracht hat?"

„Richtig!" Wieder tippte er wie verrückt auf der Tastatur herum, bis sich schließlich ein Viertel des roten Kreises grün färbte, ausgehend von einem winzigen Punkt nördlich Moskaus, welcher die Stelle markierte, von der Luca den Hubschrauber hatte starten sehen.

„Kai befindet sich also mit 90prozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit irgendwo auf dieser grünen Linie."

Luca trat einen Schritt näher an den Bildschirm. Etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Unmerklich zitternd streckte er einen Finger und legte ihn auf eine Stelle der flimmernden Karte, über der in kyrillischen Buchstaben stand: Архангельск. Und darunter, in kleinerer aber lateinischer Schrift: Archangelsk. Der Name einer Stadt, nördlich von Moskau, direkt am Meer.

„Er ist hier." Es war eine Feststellung. In Lucas Stimme schwang nicht der kleinste Zweifel mit. Er war sich absolut sicher. Er _konnte_ nur dort sein. „Archangelsk ist eine alte Hafenstadt. Voltaire gehören dort einige kleine Fabriken und Lagerhäuser direkt am Wasser. Er hat sie oft genutzt, um Schmuggelware dort zwischen zu lagern. Ein gutes Versteck…"

Ein seltsames Leuchten trat in Tysons Augen. „Gut. Wie schnell können wir dort sein?"

..: oOo :..

Als die Tür mit lautem Quietschen aufschwang machte sich Kai auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Die letzten Stunden – oder Tage, Minuten… inzwischen hatte er jedes Zeitgefühl verloren – hatte er damit zugebracht, sein Gedächtnis nach diesem ominösen Schlüssel, von dem Boris gesprochen hatte, zu durchforsten. Doch mehr als die toten Augen seines Vaters und die panischen Schreie seiner Mutter wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Inzwischen bezweifelte er ernsthaft, ob er überhaupt jemals gewusst hatte, wo sich dieser Schlüssel befand.

„Na, junger Kai? Was macht dein Gedächtnis?", holte ihn Boris' Stimme jäh aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich hoffe doch, deine Erinnerung hat sich wieder eingestellt, um deinet- und deiner Freunde willen…"

Bei Boris' zuckersüßem Tonfall wurde ihm speiübel. Und mit jedem seiner Worte wuchs das Bedürfnis, ihm sein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Lass die Bladebreakers aus dem Spiel", zischte Kai mit soviel Überzeugungskraft wie er nur irgend aufbieten konnte, „oder es wird dir eines Tages leid tun, Boris!"

Boris' dröhnendes Lachen hallte von den kahlen Wänden wider. „Oh, Kai… Bist du schon so verzweifelt, dass du auf solch armselige Mittel zurückgreifen musst?" Er trat auf Kai zu, bis dieser seinen stinkenden Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. „Jetzt will ich dir mal was sagen, Bürschchen! Die Zeiten in denen du Drohungen aussprechen konntest sind längst vorbei. Und wenn du mir nicht sofort erzählst, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet, dann wird das Schicksal deiner so genannten _Freunde_ noch dein geringstes Problem sein."

Boris' Worte jagten eisige Schauer über Kais Rücken. Doch nicht um alles in der Welt würde er das zugeben! Niemals! „Glaubst du etwa, ich habe Angst vor dir?" Er bemühte sich, Boris selbstsicher ins Gesicht zu grinsen – und dessen Reaktion nach zu urteilen gelang ihm das auch ziemlich gut. „Was könntest du mir schon antun, was du nicht schon längst getan hättest?"

Boris' Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Du willst mir doch wohl nicht weismachen, dass du es noch nicht bemerkt hast?"

Verwirrt blickte Kai ihn an. Gemerkt? Was sollte er gemerkt haben?

„Mein Gott, Junge", dröhnte Boris, „das kann dir doch unmöglich entgangen sein! Inzwischen dürfte sich der Zellverfall doch sicher nicht mehr ignorieren lassen?"

Zellverfall? Was zum… Wovon zur Hölle sprach der Kerl?

„Oh bitte, Kai! Mach dir nichts vor, du weißt genau wovon ich rede, nicht wahr? Müdigkeit, Schwindelgefühle… und ich bin sicher, deine Trainingsergebnisse dürften in letzter Zeit nicht unbedingt die besten gewesen sein."

Wie gern hätte er Boris in sein feixendes Gesicht geschrieen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach. Doch so sehr er es sich auch wünschte, er konnte nicht. Weil er wusste, dass Boris Recht hatte. In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich tatsächlich nicht besonders gut. Zuerst hatte er seine Erschöpfung und die gelegentlichen Schwindelanfälle auf die Tatsache geschoben, dass er kaum eine Nacht richtig geschlafen hatte, seit er wieder in Russland war. Aber das hatte nicht erklären können, wieso er neuerdings bei einem simplen Trainingsmatch gegen Tyson verlor – und das, obwohl er bis an seine Grenzen gegangen war, während Tyson nur herumzualbern schien. Und wenn jetzt sogar Boris darüber bescheid wusste, dann lag er mit seinen Befürchtungen richtig: Diese „Symptome" waren offenbar ein Andenken an eines der vielen Experimente, denen man ihn während seiner Zeit bei Biovolt unterzogen hatte.

„Ich habe also Recht, nicht wahr. Du _hast_ es bemerkt." Boris' Stimme klang seltsam befriedigt. „Nun, dann lass dir sagen, Kai: Was du bis jetzt spürst, ist erst der Anfang. Bald wirst du nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft haben, auch nur einen Arm zu heben, geschweige denn auf deinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen. Du siehst also, ich muss dir gar nichts mehr ‚antun'. Dieser Teil des Plans wurde längst erledigt. Und zwar von dir!"

Kai konnte ihn nur ungläubig ansehen. „Von mir? Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen?"

„Black Dranzer", erwiderte Boris, als erkläre das alles. „Als du ihn letztes Jahr zum ersten Mal im Kampf eingesetzt hast, hat er gewissermaßen Besitz von dir ergriffen. Und zwar nicht nur von deiner Seele, sondern auch von deinem Körper. Seine Präsenz hat sich mit deinen Zellen verbunden, und jetzt wo du nicht mehr eins mit ihm bist, sterben diese Zellen nach und nach ab. Ohne Black Dranzers Kraft sind sie nicht mehr lebensfähig." Er trat noch näher an Kai heran und strich ihm mit einer erstaunlich sanften Bewegung eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Kai riss angewidert den Kopf zur Seite, dass die Kette um seinen Hals laut klirrte. „Du siehst also: Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Tod dich einholt." Boris stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er die Tür erreicht hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal um. „Der Effekt könnte freilich rückgängig gemacht werden… Doch dazu bräuchte ich natürlich zuerst den Schlüssel, das verstehst du sicher." Er trat durch die Tür und zog sie langsam hinter sich zu. Und bevor sie ins Schloss fiel, konnte Kai ihn noch sagen hören: „Denk darüber nach, Kai."

..: oOo :..

‚Halt durch, Kai, wir kommen!'

Gespannt sah Tyson aus dem Fenster des Helikopters. Wenn Kenny mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte, dann war Kai irgendwo da unten. Den gesamten Flug über hatte kaum einer ein Wort gesprochen. Jeder war mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und der Sorge um ihren Teamcaptain beschäftigt. Ob es ihm gut ging? Was hatte Boris ihm in der Zwischenzeit alles angetan? Die Sonne ging bereits unter. Kai war also schon über zwölf Stunden in Balkovs Gewalt. Er wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, was Boris in dieser langen Zeit alles eingefallen sein könnte. Aber vielleicht hatte Kai ihm auch einfach das Versteck dieses Schlüssels verraten und war längst wieder frei! ‚Sicher, Tyson! Und wovon träumst du nachts?' Luca hatte gesagt, Kai wüsste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wo sich der Schlüssel befindet, und selbst wenn – nach allem was der Russe erzählt hatte würde Kai Boris den Schlüssel sicher niemals freiwillig überlassen. Aber wenn er nicht kooperierte, dann… Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, er durfte sich jetzt nicht verrückt machen. Kai ging es gut, ganz sicher! Er musste nur fest genug daran glauben, dann würde es auch wahr werden!

„Wir gehen runter, alles anschnallen!"

Die tiefe Stimme des Piloten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Wie ihm geheißen legte er den Sicherheitsgurt an und beobachtete, wie die anderen es ihm gleichtaten. Nicht mehr lange. Das Lagerhaus, von dem Luca gesprochen hatte, war hier ganz in der Nähe. Man konnte es zwar von hier aus nicht sehen, doch das war gut so. Auf diese Weise würde Boris sie hoffentlich nicht bemerken. Als sie das Stadion verlassen hatten, hatten sie tunlichst darauf geachtet, nicht verfolgt zu werden. Soweit sie das hatten beurteilen können hatte Boris seine Leute wohl inzwischen abgezogen. Gut. Das erhöhte ihre Chancen, unbemerkt in die Lagerhalle eindringen und Kai befreien zu können.

Sobald der Helikopter am Boden aufsetzte und die Tür zum Heckraum aufschwang, sprang Tyson heraus. Irgendwo hier war sein Freund, und er brauchte seine Hilfe!

Er folgte Luca, der sich auf den Weg von dem verlassenen Feld am Stadtrand zu den Hafenanlagen machte, die anderen Bladebreakers und Mr. Dickenson dicht hinter ihm. Als sie um die nächste Häuserecke bogen blieb Luca abrupt stehen. Tyson späte an ihm vorbei und glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

..: oOo :..

„Okay, welche Halle ist es?"

Vor Tysons Augen reihte sich eine Lagerhalle an die andere. Der gesamte Küstenstrich schien nur aus Lagerhallen zu bestehen! Aber hey, kein Problem. Schließlich wusste Luca ja, in welcher von denen Kai gefangen gehalten wurde. Richtig?

„Keine Ahnung…"

Tyson spürte, wie ihm das Herz in die Kniekehlen sank. Wie bitte? Ungläubig sah er Luca an. Er hatte sich verhört, oder? „Was?"

Luca sah ratlos von einer Halle zur nächsten. „Ich hatte gehofft, es gäbe hier nur eine oder zwei Hallen… Ich habe keine Ahnung, welche davon Voltaire gehören…"

„Aber wir können doch nicht alle durchsuchen!" Ray war der Verzweiflung nahe. Alle Lagerhallen zu durchsuchen würde eine Ewigkeit dauern, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Boris sie entdecken würde noch bevor sie ‚erwischt' sagen konnten. Womöglich hatte er sie sogar längst entdeckt. Der Helikopter war zwar in einiger Entfernung zum Pier runter gegangen, aber er war auch nicht gerade leise. Wenn Boris die Gegend hier überwachen ließ, hatte er sie sicher bemerkt. Ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Der Plan hatte ganz einfach ausgesehen: Herfliegen, sich in die Lagerhalle schleichen, mit Kai zusammen wieder wegfliegen. Fertig. Schnell und unkompliziert! Und jetzt?

„Er ist in Halle 9."

Ray drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. Wer hatte das gesagt?

..: oOo :..

Den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt saß Kai am Boden, den Blick in die körperlose Dunkelheit vor ihm gerichtet. Er hätte es wissen müssen!

Jetzt, da er wusste, was wirklich mit ihm los war erschien es ihm beinahe unerklärlich, dass ihm das nicht schon viel früher klar geworden war. Er würde also sterben. Und? Soweit nichts Neues. Wer in der Abtei aufwuchs, fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor dem Tod. Er war ihm mehr als einmal begegnet, in der ein- oder anderen Gestalt. Zuletzt auf dem Baikalsee, während er hilflos auf einer Eisscholle getrieben hatte, zu erstaunt über die Loyalität derer, die er verraten hatte, um sich selbst zu helfen. Er kannte den Tod. Er kannte ihn gut. In der Vergangenheit hatte es Momente gegeben, in denen er ihn mehr als einen Freund denn als Feind betrachtet hatte. Jedes mal war er ihm entkommen. Manchmal war er froh darüber gewesen, manchmal hatte er ihn dafür verflucht, dass er ihn hatte entkommen lassen. Wenn es jetzt also endgültig an der Zeit war, mit ihm zu gehen – nun denn – dann sollte es eben sein. Es war ihm nur recht.

Allerdings gab es da ein Problem. Boris würde ihm sicher nicht erlauben zu sterben, solange er ihm nicht gesagt hatte, wo sich dieser mysteriöse Schlüssel befand. Und Kai konnte ihm nicht sagen, was er nicht wusste. Er dachte an Boris' Worte zurück und hätte beinahe gelacht. Welche Ironie! Er sollte ihm also das Versteck des Schlüssels verraten, damit Boris ihm das Leben rettete? Die reinste Farce! Wenn er tot war nützte er Boris nichts. Solange er ihm also das Versteck nicht nannte, würde Boris alles Menschenmögliche tun, um ihn am Leben zu halten. Welchen Sinn würde es also machen, ihm das Versteck preiszugeben? Selbst wenn er es wüsste?

So lange Zeit und dieser Kerl war immer noch ein Ausbund an Dummheit!

Nein, das Problem lag ganz wo anders. Wenn er Boris nicht erzählte was er wissen wollte, wurde ihm bald wieder einfallen, dass es da noch ein anderes Druckmittel gab: Die Bladebreakers. So ungern Kai es auch zugab – für diesen Chaotenhaufen würde er vermutlich alles tun. Wahrscheinlich würde er Boris sogar diesen Schlüssel geben… Das Problem war nur: Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo dieser Schlüssel sein sollte. Egal wie sehr er sich das Gehirn zermarterte – er wusste es einfach nicht. Er erinnerte sich nicht.

Und das wiederum bedeutete, dass die Tyson, Ray, Max und Kenny in Gefahr waren. Und da er das Versteck nicht kannte, blieb nur eine Lösung, wenn er seine Freunde retten wollte: Er musste dafür sorgen, dass sie für Boris nutzlos wurden. Sie waren nur so lange in Gefahr, wie sie ihm als Druckmittel dienen konnten. Und sie waren nur so lange ein potentielles Druckmittel, solange Kai am Leben war…

Langsam griff er in seine Hosentasche – nur um mit der gähnenden Leere darin konfrontiert zu werden. Das musste man Boris lassen, er machte selten denselben Fehler zweimal. Diesmal hatte er daran gedacht, ihm das Taschenmesser abzunehmen, dass er für gewöhnlich immer bei sich trug. Er betrachtete seine Handgelenke, die von den schweren Eisenketten umschlossen waren. Seine Versuche, sie loszuwerden hatten bereits tiefe Wunden in die weiche Haut gescheuert. Nur noch ein wenig tiefer, und sein Blut würde ungehindert fließen. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er den Eisenring um sein linkes Handgelenk. Er drehte ihn so, dass die scharfe Kante seine geschundene Haut berührte. Dann drückte er mit aller Macht und drehte den Ring mit einem Ruck, dass er sich tief in die Haut grub und eine klaffende Wunde hinterließ. Sofort begannen dicke Tropfen tief roten Blutes hervorzuquellen. Gut so. Er wiederholte dieselbe Bewegung mit der anderen Hand, wenn auch durch die Wunde mit weniger Kraft als zuvor. Der Schnitt in seinem rechten Handgelenk war nicht so tief, aber dennoch tief genug, wie er mit Befriedigung feststellte. Eine Weile beobachtete er, wie sich die beinahe metallisch schimmernde Flüssigkeit ihren Weg über seine blasse Haut suchte. Als die Szenerie vor seinen Augen langsam zu verschwimmen begann lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch zu warten…

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder! Hoffe, es hat euch allen gefallen! Und ja – ich weiß wie gemein es ist, an dieser Stelle aufhören… /sadistische Ader mit frischer Leber füttert/

Wird's besser, wenn ich hoch und heilig verspreche mir Mühe zu geben, das nächste Chapter schneller zu posten?

An dieser Stelle noch ein ganz ganz dickes liebes nettes Dankeschön an alle meine treuen Reviewer! Sobald ich mir sicher bin, dass einem bei niemand deswegen den Account löscht, kriegt ihr auch wieder alle eine persönliche Antwort von mir! Versprochen! Und bis dahin wisst ihr ja eh alle, wie sehr ich mich über jedes Review freue, oder?

Alles Liebe

siliana


	12. Searching for Hope and Memories III

Oh je… soviel zu schneller posten, hu/duck/

Okay, also für alle, die mich wegen meiner langen Wartezeiten noch nicht aufgegeben haben, hier – sozusagen als kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk – das neue Chapter.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

..: V. Searching for Hope and Memories _(part three)_ :..

* * *

Ray blinzelte ungläubig gegen die untergehende Sonne. Vor dem roten Licht des imposanten Sonnenuntergangs zeichnete sich eine schmale Gestalt ab, goldene Sonnenstrahlen ließen rotes Haar aussehen, als stehe es in Flammen.

„Tala?"

„Glaubt bloß nicht, ich sei euretwegen hier!" Die Hände tief in die Taschen seines schwarzen Mantels gesteckt und die Lippen zu einer wütenden Linie zusammengepresst kam er auf sie zu. „Den Journalisten könnt ihr diesen Mist vielleicht verkaufen, dass Kai euer kleines Team verraten hat. Aber mir braucht ihr mit diesem Quatsch gar nicht erst zu kommen! Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber Kai würde eher sterben als euch im Stich zu lassen!" Er blieb vor Tyson und dem Rest der Gruppe stehen und taxierte sie mit eisigem Blick.

„Und deshalb bist du hier?" Ray konnte förmlich sehen, wie Tyson all seinen Mut zusammennah, um nicht vor dem Russen zurückzuweichen.

„Wir sind nur hier, um sicher zu stellen, dass Kai nichts passiert. Bildet euch also bloß nichts ein."

Jetzt konnte Ray auch Bryan und Spencer sehen, die langsam aus dem Schatten eines hoch aufragenden Gebäudes hinter Tala traten. Den Falken wiederzusehen jagte eisige Schauer über seinen Rücken. Dennoch – die drei konnten ihnen vielleicht helfen, Kai zu retten.

„Wer zum Teufel ist denn _der_ Kerl da?"

Bryans Stimme war eisig wie eh und je. Er nickte kurz in Lucas Richtung, die Augen gefährlich zu Schlitzen verengt. Luca schien er damit allerdings nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.

„Luca Stratoviç. Ich bin hier um Kai zu helfen, genau wie ihr."

„Uh-hu…" Ray hatte nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob Bryan und der Rest der Demolition Boys ihm das so ohne weiteres glauben würden.

_Stratoviç… _Wo hatte er diesen Namen nur schon mal gehört? Tala war sich sicher, er hörte ihn nicht zum ersten Mal… Und aus irgendeinem Grund sagte ihm sein Gefühl, dass er diesen Typen besser im Auge behalten sollte. Er warf einen viel sagenden Blick zu Bryan. Er wirkte auch nicht gerade glücklich über die Tatsache, dass zu dem ganzen Schlamassel jetzt auch noch ein fremdes Gesicht im Spiel war, auf das sie besser aufpassen sollten. Er nickte ihm kurz zu, was Bryan wiederum mit einem Nicken seinerseits quittierte. Oh ja, sie würden diesen Luca im Auge behalten.

Doch jetzt mussten sie sich erst mal um Kai kümmern!

„Du sagtest, er sei in Halle 9, richtig?" Als Antwort auf seine Frage erhielt Tyson nur ein Nicken von Tala. Mann, wie er das hasste! Diese Typen waren genau wie Kai! Man könnte glauben, es würde sie umbringen, wenn sie ein Wort zuviel sagten… Na, egal. Das interessierte ihn jetzt nicht. Ihn interessierte auch nicht woher Tala wusste, in welcher dieser Hallen Kai gefangen gehalten wurde. Ihn interessierte nur eins: „Worauf warten wir dann noch? Holen wir Kai da raus!"

..:..oOo..:..

_Verdammt, wieso muss das hier immer alles so verflucht dunkel sein? _So leise wie möglich und das angstvolle Kribbeln in seinem Nacken ignorierend schlich Tyson Tala und Bryan hinterher, die anderen dicht auf seinen Fersen, Spencer als Schlusslicht um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner zurückblieb. Die beiden D-Boys schlichen zielstrebig um eine finstere Ecke nach der anderen, und Tyson hoffte nur, dass sie auch wirklich so genau wussten, wohin sie gehen mussten, wie es den Anschein hatte. Immer tiefer führten sie den kleinen Rettungstrupp in die verschachtelten Tiefen dieses unheimlichen Gebäudes, bis Tyson sich sicher war, dass sie hier allein nie wieder herausfinden würden. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie dieser Zickzackkurs auch wirklich zu Kai führte.

_Durchhalten, Kai…_ Vorsichtig spähte Tala um die nächste Biegung. Nur nicht erwischen lassen! Er und Bryan hatten zwar die Sicherheitskameras ausgetrickst, aber inzwischen hatte Boris sicher Wind davon bekommen und seine Wachtrupps losgeschickt. Wenn sie Kai nicht bald fanden, würden sie in echte Schwierigkeiten geraten… Als er sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, gab er Bryan ein Zeichen und ging weiter. Er konnte die Schritte der anderen hinter sich hören – viel zu laut für seinen Geschmack. Sie hätten allein gehen sollen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, ihnen zu erlauben mitzukommen? Sie gefährdeten die ganze Aktion. Wenn man sie entdeckte… Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Nicht darüber nachdenken! _Konzentrier dich einfach nur darauf, Kai zu finden._

Als sie die Nachrichten von der Weltmeisterschaft gehört hatten, waren er, Bryan und Spencer sich sofort einig gewesen, dass an der Sache etwas faul war. Niemals würde Kai sein Team freiwillig verraten. Nicht schon wieder. Also hatten sie sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Informationen gemacht und waren im Polizeicomputer schließlich auf die Meldung über den Helikopter gestoßen. Ihre Nachforschungen hatten sie schließlich hierher geführt – eine verlassene Lagerhalle, in der Voltaire illegale Experimente durchführte. Sie hatten sich den Grundriss des Gebäudes beschafft – erstaunlich, was in der russischen Staatsbibliothek so alles herumschwirrte… - und eine strategische Route durch das gesamte Gebäude ausgearbeitet, die sie durch jeden einzelnen Gang, an jedem einzelnen Raum vorbei führen würde. Auf die Art würden sie zwangsläufig auf den Ort stoßen, an dem Kai gefangen gehalten wurde. Anfangen würden sie im Kellergeschoss, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit am höchsten war, dass Kai dort gefangen gehalten wurde. Sie hatten errechnet, dass sie dafür im längsten Fall 20 Minuten brauchen würden – das Zeitfenster, das ihnen die Schleife, die sie in die Überwachungskameras gebastelt hatten verschaffen würde. Doch diese Berechnung berücksichtigte nicht die Verzögerung, die ihnen die Begleitung der Bladebreakers einbrachte… Wenigstens war der alte Mann so klug gewesen, beim Helikopter auf sie zu warten.

Wenige Meter vor sich konnte er in der Dunkelheit plötzlich ein metallisches Funkeln ausmachen. Es war nur ganz schwach, aber es könnte das sein wonach er gesucht hatte. Schnell, aber ohne seine Vorsicht aufzugeben rannte er darauf zu. Schließlich blieb er direkt vor dem funkelnden Objekt stehen und stellte triumphierend fest, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Das Funkeln rührte von einem eisernen Vorhängeschloss her, in welchem sich die schwache Deckenbeleuchtung spiegelte. Es fixierte einen schweren Eisenriegel, welcher wiederum eine massive Metalltür blockierte. Tala hatte genug solcher Vorrichtungen gesehen, um zu wissen, was er da vor sich hatte: Eine Zellentür.

Bryan trat lautlos neben Tala. Wieso war er stehen geblieben? Sie lagen doch ohnehin – dank der Chaotentruppe und dem Chinesen – schon hinter dem Zeitplan zurück! Als sein Blick jedoch die verriegelte Tür wahrnahm, nahm er alle unausgesprochenen Anschuldigungen zurück und ließ wachsame graue Augen durch den Gang vor sich schweifen. Nur blankes Mauerwerk. Keine Türen. Nur eine schmale Holztür weit am Ende des Ganges – aber ohne Riegel. Fazit: Sie standen hier vor der einzigen Tür weit und breit, die sich als Zellentür bezeichnen ließ. Folgt: Der sich hinter der Tür verbergende Raum war die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Gefangenen zu beherbergen. Hieß wiederum: Kai war mit 99,9 iger Wahrscheinlich hinter genau dieser Tür. Problem: Nicht mal Black Dranzer hatte genug Power, diesen Riegel zu zerstören und die Tür zu öffnen…

„Er ist da drin."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ganz einfach, du Genie – das hier ist die einzige verschlossene Tür in dem ganzen verdammten Gebäude!" Tala bedachte Tyson mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Für blöde Fragen hatten sie jetzt wirklich keine Zeit!

„Und worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Bryans Antwort auf Max' Frage kam in einem frustrierten Grollen. „Schon mal ein so schweres Schloss aufgebrochen? Mit bloßen Händen ist da nichts zu machen, und ich fürchte kein Blade der Welt käme durch zehn Zentimeter dicken Stahl!"

„Vielleicht müssen wir da auch gar nicht durch…" Vorsichtig bahnte sich Ray einen Weg durch seine vor der Tür gedrängten Freunde, um das schwere Vorhängeschloss zu begutachten. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete den metallischen Türsteher von allen Seiten mit fachmännischem Blick. Schließlich legte sich ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seine Züge, während seine rechte Hand entschlossen zu seinem Nacken wanderte. Als er sie wieder zurückzog, vielen einige lose Strähnen aus seinem sonst so sorgsam gebundenen Zopf und in seiner Hand schimmerte eine silberne Haarnadel. Die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten gelegt beugte er sich vor und stocherte mit kontrollierten Bewegungen in dem rostigen Schloss herum, bis ein leises ‚Klick' durch den leeren Gang hallte. Das Schloss sprang auf, der Riegel ließ sich unter Knirschen zurückschieben, bis die Tür mit quietschenden Angeln aufschwang und den Blick auf eine Szenerie freigab, die keiner der Anwesenden je wieder vergessen würde…

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß – nach so langer Zeit hätte man ein etwas längeres Chappy erwartet… /nochmalduck/ Aber hey – zwischen Arbeit und Studium ist das alles nicht so einfach, wie's auf den ersten Blick aussieht…

Allen, die ein Review für das letzte Chapter hinterlassen haben ein ganz ganz dickes Dankeschön – wird versuchen eure Reviews in Zukunft über diesen tollen „Answer Review"-Button zu beantworten.

Außerdem werde ich dieses Mal NICHT versprechen, das nächste Kapitel schneller zu posten, weil man nichts versprechen soll, das man nicht halten kann. Ich werd stattdessen versprechen, es zu versuchen…;)

Alles Liebe und Merry Christmas!

siliana


	13. Waiting and Wondering I

Hallo, alle zusammen!

Ich weiß, ich weiß, schon wieder ziemlich spät… und noch dazu nicht besonders lang, fürcht' ich, aber ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen ;

Kai: Und dass soll ne Entschuldigung sein?

Sil: Naja, also… uhm… ich mein…

Ray: Kai, lass sie ihn Ruhe, die Gute ist im Streß!

Sil /heftig nickt/

Kai: Hn…

Ray: Uni, Job, Prüfungen, und trotzdem postet sie noch. Ich finde, das sollte gelobt werden!

Kai: Hn… Wie auch immer… Kommt endlich zur Sache!

Ray: Ja, find' ich auch. Max, wärst du wohl so nett? … Max? Max!

Max /mit Kopfhörern im Ohr/ STARS SHINING BRIGHT ABOVE YOU…

Ray: MAAAAAAAX!

Max: NIGHT BREEZES SEEM TO… uh, was?

Ray /eine Augenbraue hochzieht/

Max: Oh! Oops…hehe… sorry /sich räuspert/ Sehr verehrte Damen und Herren, ich bitte Sie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass Sil hier selbstverständlich absolut gar nichts gehört, außer den Produkten ihrer eigenen durchaus sehr lebhaften Phantasie. Vielen Dank für Ihre geschätzte Aufmerksamkeit, und nun wünschen wir Ihnen viel Vergnügen mit dem neuen Kapitel/sich vor Auditorium verbeugt und Vorhang aufzieht/

* * *

**..: VI. Waiting and Wondering :..**

* * *

„Kai! Komm schon, wach auf!" 

Tala war als erster an der Seite seines alten Freundes. Mit Erleichterung hatte er festgestellt, dass er noch am Leben war, auch wenn sein Puls bereits sehr schwach und seine Atmung mit jeder Sekunde schwächer wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte er, Kai ein Lebenszeichen zu entlocken, indem er ihn wieder und wieder an den Schultern rüttelte, während Bryan und Ray ihr bestes taten, um die klaffenden Wunden an seinen Handgelenken notdürftig zu verbinden. Ray riss bereits zum dritten Mal einen breiten Stoffstreifen von seiner Tunika, nur um kurz darauf hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich der einstmals blütenweiße Stoff blutrot färbte. Und immer noch gab Kai keine Reaktion auf Talas verzweifeltes Schütteln und Rufen.

„Wir müssen hier raus, Tal…"

Bryan hatte Recht. Sie hatten das Zeitfenster bereits überschritten. Boris' Leute waren wahrscheinlich bereits auf der Suche nach ihnen. Wenn sie nicht schleunigst von hier verschwanden, würden sie Kai in jedem Fall verlieren.

Tala konnte Spencer an seiner Seite spüren. Wenige Augenblicke später befand sich Kais reglose Gestalt in dessen starken Armen und sie folgten ihm auf seinem Weg nach draußen.

**..:..oOo..:..**

Luca kniff die Augen gegen den immer stärker werdenden Wind zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, oder? Nicht dieses Mal. In den letzten 30 Minuten, die er zusammen mit Mr. Dickenson hier draußen auf die Rückkehr der Jungs gewartet hatte, hatte er bereits dreimal geglaubt eine Bewegung vor den breiten Toren von Halle 9 gesehen zu haben. Jedes mal hatte er feststellen müssen, dass er sich geirrt hatte.

Doch diesmal nicht. Talas Rotschopf war unverkennbar, und er kam wild gestikulierend auf die beiden Erwachsenen neben dem Helikopter zu gerannt, der Rest der Truppe dicht auf seinen Fersen. Spencer hielt ein schlaffes Bündel in den Armen, Ray und Bryan zu beiden Seiten dicht neben ihm, jeweils mit einer Hand das Bündel festhaltend. Hinter Spencer kamen Tyson und Max aus dem Gebäude gerannt, Kenny zwischen ihnen an den Händen haltend, um den schwächlichen Jungen nicht zu verlieren. Doch wo war Kai? Hatten sie ihn nicht gefunden? Hatte sich Tala etwa doch in der Halle geirrt?

Dann kamen die Jungs näher und er konnte das ‚Bündel' in Spencers Armen als das erkennen, was es war: Kai! Und jetzt begriff er auch, was das Wedeln von Talas Armen bedeuten sollte: Sie sollten die Rotoren anwerfen, um den Helikopter startklar zu machen.

Er gab dem Piloten ein Zeichen und wandte seinen Blick dann sofort wieder auf die schweren Tore, durch die die Jungs eben gekommen waren. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er dort keine von Boris' Männern entdecken, niemanden, der sie verfolgte… Dennoch schien es Tala verflucht eilig zu haben… Wieso? Was war schief gelaufen?

In diesem Moment hatten die Jungs den Helikopter erreicht. Tala sprang ohne ein Wort zu der Schiebetür des Laderaums und bedeutete Spencer hineinzuklettern. Als er das tat, ließen Bryan und Ray ihren schraubstockartigen Griff um Kais Arme los und Luca konnte die mit dunklem Blut durchtränkten Stofffetzen sehen, die um seine Handgelenke gewickelt waren. Er begriff sofort. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung half er dem BBA-Vorsitzenden in den Bauch des Hubschraubers und bedeutete dem Piloten loszufliegen während er die stählerne Tür hinter sich zuzog. Tala hatte Recht: Jede Sekunde zählte…

**..:..oOo.:.oOo..:..**

In dem kleinen Raum herrschte eine geradezu unheimliche Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche waren das Tippen von Fingernägeln auf blankem Holz und rastlose Schritte auf dickem Teppichboden. Ersteres stammte von Tyson, der wieder und wieder seine nervösen Finger auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Sofa, auf dem er zusammen mit Ray und Max saß niederprasseln ließ. Den Dreien stand die Sorge ebenso deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, wie den übrigen im Zimmer Anwesenden. Bryan saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen, in einem ausladenden Sessel neben dem einzigen Fenster, vor dem Spencer stand und stumm hinausstarrte, die leise fallenden Schneeflocken draußen beobachtend ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Kenny saß in einem weniger prunkvollen Sessel neben dem Sofa, die sonst rastlos über die Tasten wandernden Finger krampfhaft um den ausnahmsweise geschlossenen Laptop in seinem Schoß geklammert. Die Schritte gehörten zu Tala, der in kaum verhohlener Sorge ruhelos vor der Tür ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer auf und ab ging, in dem einer seiner besten Freunde um sein Leben kämpfte.

Mit dem Helikopter waren sie nur bis in die nächste Siedlung geflogen. Zurück nach Moskau zu fliegen hätte vier Stunden gedauert – und soviel Zeit hatte Kai nicht gehabt. In der Nähe des Lagerhauses zu bleiben war zu riskant. Boris hatte sicher längst bemerkt, dass ihm sein Gefangener abhanden gekommen war, und er würde ganz sicher weder Kosten noch Mühen scheuen, um ihn wieder zurückzubekommen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, Tala war immer noch etwas erstaunt darüber, wie leicht es gewesen war, Kai zu befreien. Beinahe zu leicht… Der Pilot hatte sie deshalb in eine kleine Siedlung ganz in der Nähe gebracht. Hier gab es zwar kein Krankenhaus, aber einen Arzt, den sie sofort alarmiert hatten, nachdem sie in einer kleinen, verschwiegenen Berghütte Zuflucht gesucht hatten, welche dem Bruder des Piloten gehörte. Sie wussten zwar nicht, inwieweit dieser Mann oder der Arzt vertrauenswürdig waren, doch im Augenblick hatten sie wirklich keine andere Wahl, als es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

Tala hielt vor der verschlossenen Tür inne und lauschte. Es war merkwürdig still da drin. Mr. Dickenson und dieser andere Kerl – Luca Stratovič – waren zusammen mit Dr. Yusow hineingegangen, ihn und die anderen hatten sie hier draußen zum Warten verdonnert. Tala war damit ganz und gar nicht glücklich. Mr. Dickenson war in Ordnung, das wusste er, aber der andere Typ machte ihm irgendwie Sorgen… Und von dem Arzt wusste er überhaupt nichts. Die Tatsache, dass Kai in seinem Zustand mit diesen beiden Fremden allein war, sein einziger Schutz ein alter Mann der ohne Stock keine drei Meter weit kam, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er würde ihnen noch genau fünf Minuten geben, bevor er durch die Tür stürmen und sich selbst von Kais Sicherheit überzeugen würde.

„Tal…", riss ihn Bryans tiefe Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Wenn du so weitermachst, läufst du noch Löcher in den Boden. Außerdem gehst du mir mit deinem hin und her Gerenne auf die Nerven."

„Dein Problem", war die bissige Antwort.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: Dein Problem! Hörst du schlecht?"

Ray ließ seinen Blick zwischen den beiden Russen hin und herschweifen. Ihm schwante nichts Gutes…

„Hey, so redet niemand mit mir, klar?" In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung stand Bryan Tala gegenüber, die Augen drohend auf den Rotschopf geheftet.

„Ach nein? Und was willst du wohl dagegen tun, hu?" Tala gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, nicht einen Schritt vor seinem in seiner Wut durchaus gefährlich wirkenden Gegenüber zurückweichend.

„Lass deinen Frust gefälligst nicht an mir aus, okay? Was passiert ist, ist nicht meine Schuld, klar!"

„So? Wer wollte denn erst einen Plan entwerfen? Wenn du nicht so lange über bescheuerten Bauplänen gebrütet hättest, hätten wir Kai helfen können, bevor - "

„Wie bitte? Wir hätten ihn überhaupt nicht gefunden, wenn - "

„Haltet die Klappe, alle beide."

Ray warf Spencer einen dankbaren Blick zu, dessen grollender Bass die beiden Streithähne sofort zur Raison brachte. Beide sahen sich in betretenem Schweigen an, jeder zu stolz, sich zu entschuldigen und gleichzeitig die wortlose Entschuldigung des anderen annehmend. Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzte Bryan sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Tala lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Gerade, als er der Versuchung, die Tür zum Nebenzimmer aufzureißen nachgeben wollte, öffnete diese sich wie von selbst. Heraus trat Mr. Dickenson, dicht gefolgt von Dr. Yusow, der die Tür mit leisem Klick hinter sich schloss. Sofort richteten sich aller Blicke auf die beiden Männer.

„Es geht ihm soweit gut", gab Mr. Dickenson die Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage. „Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren, und wenn ihr ihn nur fünf Minuten später gefunden hättet, wäre wohl jede Hilfe zu spät gekommen, aber dank euren Bemühungen, die Blutung zu stoppen, hat er sehr gute Chancen. Ein paar Tage Ruhe und eine Menge Schlaf sollten reichen, um ihn wieder auf die Beine zu bringen."

Die Erleichterung war der bunten Gruppe junger Menschen deutlich anzusehen. Ohne eine Erlaubnis abzuwarten öffnete Tala die Tür und trat ans Bett seines Freundes, den Fremden in dem Stuhl neben sich geflissentlich ignorierend. Er hatte gehört, was er wollte. Keine Sekunde länger würde er Kai mit diesem Kerl allein lassen.

**..:..oOo..:..**

„Er ist also entkommen!"

„Ja, Sir. Tala, Bryan und Spencer haben sich offensichtlich mit den Bladebreakers verbündet und ihn befreit."

„In welchem Zustand war er?"

„Nach allem, was wir über die verbliebenen Kameras sehen konnten, hat er versucht, es selbst zu beenden. Wenn man allerdings sein Training bedenkt, sollte ihn das nicht lange aufhalten."

„Sehr gut. Behalten Sie ihn im Auge. Keine Fehler mehr – diesmal muss alles perfekt sein, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Er klappte das Handy in seiner Hand zu und ließ es in die Innentasche seines Mantels gleiten. Keine Fehler. Dafür würde er schon sorgen. ‚Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht, Kai…'

* * *

So, hoffe wie immer, es hat euch gefallen. Reviews sind immer willkommen! Habe festgestellt, dass das letzte Kapitel sich immerhin stolzen 32 Besuchern rühmen kann… Und ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich bei Kailychan und Triniti, die als einzige ein Review hinterlassen haben! die beiden ganz dolle knuddelt 

Bis bald

Siliana


	14. Waiting and Wondering II

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Erstens: Ja, ich lebe noch.

Zweitens: Nein, die Story ist nicht abgeschlossen und auch nicht abgebrochen.

Drittens: I know, I know, I'm a lazyass. Vergebung, bitte???

Viertens: Seid ihr noch alle da?????

Also, wie ihr seht hab ich's endlich geschafft, hier ein neues Chapi gebacken zu kriegen. Und – Hurra! – es ist das längste, das ich zu dieser Story je geschrieben habe. Satte 3727 Wörter auf ganzen 4 Seiten. Immerhin.

Und da ihr ja nun wirklich schon lange genug gewartet habt: Los geht's!

Eine Kleinigkeit noch: Dieses Chapter ist einzig und allein Zuckerfee gewidmet, weil sie mich auf wundersame Art und Weise – keine Ahnung wie – wieder motiviert hat zu Schreiben. Danke dafür!!!

So, jetzt aber!

* * *

**..:: Waiting and Wondering – Part 2 ::..**

* * *

Als Kai die Augen aufschlug, war das erste, was er sah ein Mopp aus feuerrotem Haar. Tala. Aber… Das Schwindelgefühl ignorierend hob er den Kopf um sich besser umsehen zu können. Er war definitiv nicht mehr in der stinkenden Zelle, in die Boris ihn wie ein Stück Dreck geworfen hatte. Und er war noch am Leben – offensichtlich. Ein Blick nach links bestätigte seine Vermutung: Bryan saß, den Rücken an die Wand hinter sich gelehnt mit angezogenen Beinen da, die Stirn auf seine über den Knien verschränkten Arme gelegt, offensichtlich schlafend. Spencer saß in einem einfachen Holzstuhl neben seinem Bett, sein Schnarchen beinahe das Tysons übertönend, dessen weiß bestrumpfter Fuß alles war, was er von seiner Position im Bett aus ausmachen konnte. Allem Anschein nach lag der Rest von ihm am Fußende des Bettes am Boden, wo er auch Max vermutete, wenn der Flecken grellen Oranges als irgendein Hinweis gelten konnte. Rays ebenfalls schlafende Gestalt lehnte gefährlich nah neben der Tür, und Kai war sich ziemlich sicher sollte diese sich unverhofft öffnen, wäre Ray sicher der erste, der davon aufwachen würde.

Es war nicht schwer, zu rekonstruieren, was passiert sein musste. Offensichtlich hatten die Bladebreakers es geschafft, seine kodierte Nachricht zu entziffern – zweifellos Kennys Verdienst – und sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Vielleicht hatten sie Tala und die anderen informiert, aber das erschien ihm ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Nein, vermutlich hatten sie irgendwie davon erfahren, dass Kai der BBA seinen Rücktritt verkündet hatte und die Geschichte einfach nicht geschluckt. Tala kannte ihn viel zu gut um tatsächlich zu glauben, dass er den Fehler von vor einem Jahr ein zweites Mal machen würde. Vermutlich waren sie es gewesen, die den Bladebreakers ihre Hilfe angeboten hatten und nicht umgekehrt.

Das erklärte auch, wie sie ihn so schnell gefunden hatten. Tala hatte ein Talent dafür, andere auszuspionieren und es gab so ziemlich nichts, was er mit einem Computer und einer Internetverbindung nicht herausfinden konnte. Und Bryan war ein geborener Stratege. Die Fähigkeiten der beiden Hitzköpfe kombiniert mit Spencers erstaunlichem Talent dafür, die beiden davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig umzubringen hatten ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Und danach zu urteilen, dass er sich im Moment fühlte als hätte ihn jemand durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, wären sie wohl um ein Haar zu spät gekommen.

Der Gedanke brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Sie waren zu spät, oder nicht? Ein Jahr zu spät. Es war, wie Boris gesagt hatte: Indem er Black Dranzer gestartet hatte, hatte er sein eigenes Todesurteil unterzeichnet. Boris hatte zwar davon gesprochen, dass der Effekt rückgängig gemacht werden könnte, aber wenn er richtig vermutete, dann würde das nur passieren, wenn er sich erneut mit Black Dranzer vereinen würde… Dann lieber sterben!

„Hey, du bist ja wach."

Tala sah ihn mit freudig strahlenden eisblauen Augen an. „Wir haben uns echt Sorgen um dich gemacht… Alles okay?"

Kai nickte nur schwach. Eigentlich fühlte er sich alles andere als okay. Er war müde, allein nur die Augen offen zu halten kostete ihn schon seine ganze Kraft, und so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, das gesamte Zimmer wollte einfach nicht aufhören, sich um ihn zu drehen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein gesamter Körper stehe in Flammen, was vermutlich an den diversen Verletzungen lag, die Boris ihm mit satanischem Vergnügen beigebracht hatte.

Das schien auch Tala nicht zu entgehen. „Du bist ein miserabler Lügner, Hiwatari."

Kai unterdrückte mühsam ein Lächeln. Oh nein, er war ein hervorragender Lügner, dafür hatte sein Großvater schon früh genug gesorgt. Tala kannte ihn nur besser als all die anderen… Und genau da lag das Problem. Wenn Tala herausbekäme, was tatsächlich mit ihm los war, würde er alles nur Erdenkliche versuchen, um ihm zu helfen – und sich im Zuge dessen wahrscheinlich in große Gefahr bringen. Sich und wer weiß wen sonst noch. Auf keinen Fall würde er das zulassen!

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht hast?"

Er sah Tala verwirrt an.

„Du hast versucht, dich umzubringen, mein Lieber! Und erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass Boris das getan hat. Er ist zu vielem fähig, aber dich umbringen – dafür bist du zu wertvoll für ihn. Also warum?"

Shit. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass er Tala nicht täuschen konnte. Und was jetzt? Fieberhaft suchte er nach einer Erklärung, die Tala zufrieden stellen würde, irgendetwas, das er ihm auch glauben würde. Etwas, das möglichst nahe an der Wahrheit war ohne die Wahrheit zu sein…

Als er den Blick hob, sah Tala ihn immer noch misstrauisch an.

„Es war der einzige Weg."

„Der einzige Weg wofür? Was wollte Boris von dir?"

Einfache Frage. Gut. Einfache Antwort: „Einen Schlüssel."

„Schlüssel? Was für einen Schlüssel?"

„Keine Ahnung."

Eine rote Augenbraue schoss Richtung Haaransatz.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht…"

Tala nahm besorgt zur Kenntnis, wie unglaublich müde Kais Stimme klang. Er betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Dunkle Ringe unter den Augen, eine tiefe Platzwunde über der rechten Augenbraue deren Ränder blau verfärbt waren. Die Haut so fahl, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sie sei durchsichtig. Die blauen Strähnen klebten feucht an seiner vom Fieber heißen Stirn, und die dünne Decke hob und senkte sich alarmierend unregelmäßig. Es ging ihm nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht. Und Tala fing langsam an daran zu zweifeln, dass der Blutverlust und die Spuren von Boris' Folter der einzige Grund dafür waren. Kai erholte sich in der Regel sehr schnell von solchen Dingen, zumindest war das früher so gewesen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendetwas verschwieg Kai ihm. Er ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das müde Gesicht seines Freundes schweifen, die Augen geschlossen, die Brauen unter dem Schmerz zusammengezogen. Seine Fragen würden warten müssen. Jetzt war es erstmal wichtiger, dass Kai sich ausruhte und wieder zu Kräften kam. Er strich ihm sanft das Haar aus der Stirn.

„Ruh dich erstmal aus. Wir reden später."

Er erhielt nicht mal mehr ein Nicken. Kai war bereits wieder eingeschlafen.

..:: oOo ::..

Besorgt blickte Luca Stratoviç zu der verschlossenen Tür, hinter der es beunruhigend still war. Zu gerne wäre er in den Raum dahinter gegangen um mit Kai zu sprechen, doch als er es das letzte Mal versucht hatte, war das Ergebnis Bryans Messer an seiner Kehle gewesen. Die drei jungen Russen trauten ihm keinen Millimeter weit über den Weg, soviel hatte er in den letzten vier Tagen, die sie nun schon hier waren immerhin herausgefunden. Es war verständlich, einerseits. Seine ganze Geschichte war ziemlich unglaublich, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, und die Drei waren aus gegebenen Gründen äußerst mißtrauisch. Und wenn man bedachte, daß es Kai nach diesen vier Tagen kaum besser zu gehen schien, war deren übertriebener Beschützerinstinkt durchaus zu verstehen. Dennoch, er mußte mit Kai reden, je eher desto besser.

Von Tala hatte er erfahren, daß Kai offenbar tatsächlich nicht das Geringste wußte – weder von dem Schlüssel noch über die Bruderschaft. Da er aber davon ausgehen mußte, daß Balkov – und vermutlich auch Voltaire, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß Balkov in dieser Sache allein handelte – nach wie vor hinter dem Schlüssel und damit hinter Kai her war, war der Junge in großer Gefahr. Und es war äußerst schwierig ihn zu beschützen, wenn er selbst nicht wußte, worum es bei dieser ganzen Sache ging. Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß Kai in seiner Unwissenheit etwas tun könnte, das der Bruderschaft und damit der Zukunft der Welt erheblichen Schaden zufügen könnte. Solange der Junge nicht wußte, wie wichtig der Schlüssel und sein eigenes Leben für die Bruderschaft waren, würde er womöglich noch einmal etwas so törichtes unternehmen, wie sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden.

Als Luca Kais Zustand an Bord des Helikopters in seiner Gänze hatte erkennen können, war ihm beinahe das Herz stehen geblieben. Nicht nur, daß er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, Anna und Victor noch einmal sterben zu sehen, er hatte in dem jungen Russen auch das Schicksal der Bruderschaft gesehen. Und das hatte ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Solange er denken konnte, hatte er sein Leben der Bruderschaft und der Prophezeiung gewidmet. Doch in diesem kurzen Moment hatte er sie zum ersten Mal geglaubt.

Das Knarren der Tür riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Als er den Blick hob hatte er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, Victors Geist stehe vor ihm. Zu sehr erinnerten ihn die blutroten Augen Kais an den feurigen Blick seines Freundes aus Kindertagen. Erst Kais leise Stimme holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Sie sind Luca." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Er nickte nur.

„Tala sagte, ich solle mich vor Ihnen in Acht nehmen." Der stechende Blick taxierte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „So gefährlich sehen Sie gar nicht aus."

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Lucas Gesicht. „Danke… schätze ich." Er erhielt nur ein schwaches Nicken, bevor Kai ihm den Rücken zuwandte und durch das einzige Fenster im Raum die russische Landschaft draußen beobachtete. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer ersten… ‚Begegnung'… im Helikopter hatte Luca Gelegenheit, Kai genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er verstand jetzt, warum er ihn im ersten Moment für Victor gehalten hatte. Dieselbe hochgewachsene Gestalt, die Statur schlank aber muskulös, dieselbe Haltung, die zugleich Ruhe und Kontrolliertheit ausstrahlte, jedoch unter der Oberfläche eine Stärke erahnen ließ, die nichts mit physischer Kraft zu tun hatte. Selbst sein Haar hatte dieselbe Farbe wie Victors, auch wenn es im Nacken in das tiefe Blauschwarz seiner Mutter auslief. Mit einem Mal wurde Luca klar, warum seine Freunde so standhaft zu ihm hielten. Aus demselben Grund, warum er immer an Victors Seite gestanden hatte…

„Du bist Deinem Vater sehr ähnlich." Die Worte waren über seine Lippen, bevor er sie zurückhalten konnte.

„Sie haben ihn gekannt?" Luca mußte sich anstrengen, die leisen Worte zu verstehen. Der Tonfall war neutral, ohne jede Gefühlsregung.

„Victor war ein guter Freund von mir." Diesmal erntete er nur stählernes Schweigen. Im Nachhinein wünschte er, er hätte Kais Gesicht sehen können, während er reglos am Fenster stand. Vielleicht hätte ihn die Traurigkeit hinter seinen nächsten Worten dann nicht wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen.

„Etwas, das ich nicht behaupten kann…"

..:: oOo ::..

„Denkst du, es war ne gute Idee, Kai allein zu lassen?" Rays Stimme klang besorgt. „Ich meine, allein mit diesem Mann?"

„Luca ist in Ordnung", entgegnete Tyson gut gelaunt, wenn er auch eine gewisse Sorge nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte. „Außerdem hätten wir Kai ohne ihn gar nicht erst gefunden." ‚Jedenfalls nicht lebend', fügte er im Stillen hinzu.

Natürlich machte er sich genau wie Ray Sorgen um Kai. Aber Tala, Bryan und Spencer waren runter ins Dorf um Vorräte zu besorgen und Kai hatte deutlich klar gemacht, daß er es Leid war, ständig jemanden als Babysitter neben seinem Bett sitzen zu haben. ‚Wenn ihr mir wirklich helfen wollt, dann sucht euch nen Platz zum trainieren!' Die Worte klangen immer noch in seinen Ohren. Obwohl seiner Stimme die übliche Kraft gefehlt hatte, war die Autorität hinter seinen Worten nicht zu leugnen gewesen – was sie auch prompt dazu veranlaßt hatte, ohne Widerworte mit ihren Blades in der Tasche in das nahe gelegene Wäldchen zu verschwinden, wo sie inzwischen seit fast zwei Stunden ein Trainingsmatch nach dem anderen absolvierten. Was ihn wieder zu seiner momentanen Situation zurückführte. „Dragoon, hau ihn raus!" Auf sein Kommando reagierend schoß sein Blade mit enormer Geschwindigkeit auf Rays Driger zu.

Max beobachtete von seinem Platz auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm aus, wie sich Rays Blade mit aller Kraft gegen Tysons Attacke stemmte. Eine Weile schien der Kampf ausgeglichen, doch dann begann Driger Millimeter für Millimeter vor Dragoon zurückzuweichen. Am Ende würde Tyson wieder einmal als Sieger hervorgehen. Und er würde den ganzen Nachmittag damit prahlen… Max' Blick glitt rüber zur Hütte, hinter deren hölzernen Wänden er Kai wußte. Wie sehr er sich wünschte er wäre mit ihnen hier draußen! Er würde Tyson in null komma nichts zur Raison bringen. Der Gedanke an seinen russischen Freund machte ihm Sorgen. Seit Tagen waren sie nun schon hier, aber Kai schien sich nur äußerst langsam zu erholen. Er schlief die meiste Zeit und wenn er doch mal aus dem Bett aufstand, mußte er sich nach kürzester Zeit wieder hinlegen, um nicht umzukippen. Er aß kaum und wurde praktisch von Tag zu Tag dünner. Dr. Yusow hatte ihn gestern noch einmal untersucht und festgestellt, daß sein Körper den Blutverlust inzwischen beinahe völlig ausgeglichen hatte. Wieso also ging es ihm nicht besser? Er wußte, daß sich Tala und die anderen beiden Demolition Boys dieselbe Frage stellten – und das machte ihm nur noch mehr Angst. Was war nur mit Kai los?

..:: oOo ::..

Gegen seine eigene Traurigkeit bei Kais Worten ankämpfend beobachtete Luca lange Zeit die, obwohl von den Strapazen der letzten Tage gezeichnet, imposante Gestalt des jungen Russen. Er war so überwältigt gewesen von Kais Ähnlichkeit mit Victor, daß er beinahe vergessen hätte, daß Kai nun einmal nicht Victor war. Er würde aufpassen müssen, nicht in den Glauben zu verfallen, er hätte in Victors Sohn seinen alten Freund wiedergefunden. Victor war tot. Und Kai hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit gehabt, seinen Vater richtig kennenzulernen. Wenn er ihn zu sehr mit Victor verglich, würde er Kai damit am Ende nur weh tun.

Im übrigen gab es im Moment wichtigere Dinge. Tagelang hatte er auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, allein mit Kai reden zu können. Hier war seine Chance!

„Kai…", begann er vorsichtig. Der Junge zeigte keine Reaktion. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum", fuhr Luca dennoch fort, „aber es gibt da einige Dinge, über die ich mit dir reden muß."

Nichts. Er hätte nicht einmal sagen können, ob Kai ihn überhaupt gehört hatte. Er wünschte, er würde sich umdrehen…

„Erzählen Sie mir von ihm."

Die Worte klangen so unvermittelt im Raum, daß Luca für einen Moment glaubte, er habe sie sich nur eingebildet. Doch dann drehte sich Kai mit beinahe erwartungsvollem Blick zu ihm um.

Luca zögerte nur einen Augenblick. „Er war ein ganz besonderer Mensch." Er sah Kai direkt in die Augen, die ihn so sehr an seinen alten Freund erinnerten. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll zu erzählen. Er war dir sehr ähnlich, denke ich…"

Eine unausgesprochene Frage mischte sich in Kais Blick als er sich müde in den Sessel neben dem Fenster sinken ließ. Auf Luca wirkte es beinahe wie Unglauben.

„Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war er gerade so alt wie du jetzt. Das erste, was mir an ihm auffiel, waren seine Augen. Blutrot, genau wie deine, mit einem Glanz in ihnen als loderte dahinter ein Feuer. Und dieses Feuer konnte aus ihm herausbrechen, wann immer er etwas fand, wofür es sich lohnte zu kämpfen. Er war stark, vertrauenswürdig, absolut zuverlässig und seinen Freunden gegenüber loyal bis ins Mark."

„Dann sind wir uns nicht so ähnlich, wie Sie glauben…"

Ein Schatten legte sich über Kais Gesicht, der nicht nur von den blauen Strähnen herrührte, die seine Augen verdeckten als er den Kopf sinken ließ.

Luca hatte die Geschichte von Mr. Dickenson gehört. Die Geschichte mit Black Dranzer und Kais Verrat an seinen Freunden bei den World Championships im letzten Jahr. Er konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln, als ihm die Ironie in Kais Worten bewußt wurde.

„Genau das macht dich ihm ähnlich, weißt du…"

Kai sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Wärest du deinen Freunden gegenüber nicht ebenso loyal wie Victor es war, würdest du keinen Gedanken mehr an die Sache letztes Jahr verschwenden. Allein die Tatsache, daß du dir das immer noch nicht verziehen hast, ist genug Beweis dafür, daß du tief in deinem Innern deine Freunde nie wirklich verraten könntest."

Kai wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, schien aber über Lucas Worte nachzudenken.

„Ein loyaler Freund hätte es gar nicht erst soweit kommen lassen", kam schließlich das Ergebnis seiner Überlegungen über seine Lippen.

„Wir machen alle unsere Fehler, Kai. Wichtig ist nur, daß wir aus ihnen lernen und sie nicht wiederholen."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ein schwaches Nicken zur Antwort bekam. Danach herrschte Schweigen.

„Kai…" Luca wartete, bis der junge Russe ihn ansah. „Haben dir deine Eltern je von der Bruderschaft des Phönix erzählt?"

Ein langsames Kopfschütteln.

„Weißt du etwas über diesen Schlüssel, von dem Balkov gesprochen hat?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln. Luca konnte deutlich sehen, wie die Müdigkeit langsam wieder Besitz von Kai ergriff. Es schien ihn schon alle Kraft zu kosten, überhaupt nur die Augen offen zu halten. Doch auch wenn es ihm in der Seele weh tat, er mußte diese Dinge wissen. Das hier war vielleicht seine einzige Chance, mit Kai darüber zu sprechen.

„Dann werde ich dir jetzt erzählen, was ich darüber weiß."

..:: oOo ::..

„Haben wir auch alles?"

Spencer ging in Gedanken noch einmal den Inhalt der Tüten durch, die er den holprigen Feldweg zur Hütte hinaufschleppte. Brot, Butter, Verbände, Schmerztabletten, Mineralwasser, Äpfel, Toilettenpapier, die Moskauer Tageszeitung und ein Transistorradio.

„Yup, alles da. Bis auf die Schokoriegel, die Tyson uns aufgetragen hat." Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er sich die Szene wieder vor Augen rief: Tyson bettelnd auf den Knien vor Tala, ihn förmlich anflehend, ihm etwas Süßes mitzubringen. ‚Ich kann nicht denken, wenn mein Zuckerspiegel sinkt!', hatte er gejammert. ‚Denken scheint mir ohnehin nicht zu deinen Stärken zu gehören, Tyson', war Talas Kommentar gewesen, und damit war für ihn dann auch das Thema beendet gewesen. Doch was wirklich unbezahlbar war, war Tysons Personifikation eines Goldfischs gewesen, die auf diese Worte gefolgt war.

„Die kann er sich von mir aus backen!", riß ihn Tala aus seinen Gedanken. „Sehen wir zu, daß wir zurück kommen. Mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, daß Kai mit diesem Luca allein ist."

„Die Bladebreakers sind bei ihm, Tala."

„Ffhh!", brach es aus dem Rothaarigen bei Bryans Worten hervor. „Das soll mich wohl beruhigen, hu?"

„Aber mal ehrlich", meinte Bryan, Talas Ausbruch ignorierend, „findet ihr es nicht seltsam, daß es Kai immer noch so schlecht geht? Ich meine, gut, er erholt sich langsam, aber… ich weiß auch nicht… _zu_ langsam."

„Hm." Tala betrachtete nachdenklich seine Füße. „Stimmt, das macht mir auch Sorgen. Für gewöhnlich ist er in null komma nichts wieder auf den Beinen. Die Wunden verheilen gut und alles, aber…"

„Er ist ständig müde, schläft die meiste Zeit, und wann immer er aufsteht hab ich ständig das Bedürfnis, hinter ihm zu stehen um ihn auffangen zu können, wenn er umkippt."

Bryan nickte zu Spencers Worten. Genau so ging es ihm ebenfalls. Noch nie hatte er Kai so schwach gesehen. Nicht einmal in den Tagen in der Abtei, nicht einmal nach der schlimmsten Folter, die oft tage- und nächtelang andauerte. Irgendetwas…

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", beendete Tala seinen Gedanken. „Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich nicht herausfinde, was!"

..:: oOo ::..

Kai saß reglos da und ließ Lucas Geschichte sich erst einmal setzen. Seine Eltern waren also Mitglieder einer geheimen Bruderschaft gewesen, die eine Macht beschützte, die den Weltuntergang bedeuten konnte wenn sie in die falschen Hände fiel. Und Balkov und Voltair waren genau hinter dieser Macht namens Suzaku her. Und zu allem Überfluß schien er der einzige zu sein, der wissen konnte, wo sich der Schlüssel zu dieser Macht befand. Dumm nur, daß er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wo sich dieser Schlüssel befinden sollte…

„Wie sieht dieser Schlüssel überhaupt aus?", fragte er leise. Denn – soviel hatte er verstanden – es war äußerst wichtig, dieses verdammte Ding zu finden. Vielleicht wußte er tatsächlich, wo der Schlüssel war, wußte nur nicht, _daß_ es der Schlüssel war…

„Nur die Schlüsselwächter wissen das. Ich hatte gehofft, du wüßtest es…"

Luca sah alle Hoffnung schwinden. Kai schien tatsächlich weder von der Bruderschaft noch von dem Schlüssel auch nur irgend etwas zu wissen. Zum einen war das eine gute Nachricht. Egal, was Balkov auch noch versuchen würde, Kai konnte ihm nicht geben, was er nicht wußte. Andererseits war damit der Schlüssel und mit ihm auch alles, wofür die Bruderschaft seit ihrer Gründung gearbeitet hatte, für immer verloren. Aber vielleicht… Er mußte es genau wissen. Sein Mitleid für den Jungen ihm gegenüber wuchs mit jeder Sekunde, ebenso wie seine Sorge, doch er mußte ihn fragen.

„Kai, erinnerst du dich an die Nacht, in der deine Eltern starben?"

..:: oOo ::..

„Ha!" Tyson riß triumphierend die Arme in die Luft. Er war der Beste! Der Beste, der Beste, der Beste! Fünf mal hatte er Ray geschlagen, danach hatte er Max bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben und war aus vier Kämpfen als Sieger hervorgegangen! Jetzt fehlte nur noch Kai!

Der Gedanke versetzte seiner Begeisterung einen herben Schlag. Die Gestalt seines Teamcaptains trat vor seine Augen, blutüberströmt, zusammengekrümmt in einer dunklen Zelle. Er wußte, dieses Bild würde ihn bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen…

„Wir sollten zurückgehen", durchbrach Rays Stimme seine Gedanken. Ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde zeigte Tyson, daß sie alle seine Gedanken teilten. Ray, Max, Kenny, alle hatten sie den Blick durch die Bäume auf die kleine Hütte gerichtet, und allen stand dieselbe Frage auf der Stirn: Wann würde ihr Captain wohl wieder mit ihnen gemeinsam trainieren?

Max erhob sich von seinem Platz im Gras und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern.

„Ray hat Recht, laßt uns gehen. Auch wenn ich glaube, daß dieser Luca ganz in Ordnung ist – mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, daß er so lange mit Kai allein ist."

„Richtig", kam es von Kenny, „außerdem sind Tala und die anderen sicher bald zurück. Und gnade Gott, wenn sie herausfinden, daß wir Kai und Luca allein gelassen haben…"

Tyson steckte zur Antwort Dragoon in seine Tasche und drehte sein Cap mit dem Schirm zurück nach vorne. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Tala sah die kleine Hütte in Sicht kommen. Endlich! Der Weg hatte sich ewig gezogen! Nur noch ein paar hundert Meter und er konnte sich davon überzeugen, daß Kai immer noch da und in Sicherheit war. Unwillkürlich beschleunigten sich seine Schritte, ebenso wie die seiner Freunde hinter ihm.

..:: oOo ::..

Stille.

Kai war aufgestanden und stand Luca nun beinahe drohend gegenüber. Die Frage hatte ihn unvorbereitet getroffen, soviel stand fest. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen ließ Luca schaudern. Dieses Feuer hatte er seit Victors Tod nicht mehr gesehen. Und doch verbarg sich dahinter noch etwas anderes. Trauer, Entsetzen, Wut und… Erkenntnis. Kai wußte etwas. Luca wünschte nur, er würde etwas sagen, anstatt ihn mit diesem furchteinflößenden Blick zu fixieren. Zum ersten Mal erkannte er, daß Kai stärker war, als er bisher geglaubt hatte. Vielleicht sogar stärker, als sein Vater es je gewesen war…

„Die Spieluhr", kam es schließlich leise über Kais Lippen.

Dann schlossen sich seine Augen und er sank nach vorn, direkt in Lucas Arme. Exakt in dem Moment, in dem die Tür zur Hütte aufflog und den Blick auf einen geschockten Tyson und einen vor Wut lodernden Tala frei gab.

* * *

So, hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ein wenig für die laaaaaaaaaaaaange Schreibpause entschädigt. Ich gelobe, euch diesmal nicht wieder 1 ½ Jahre auf eine Fortsetzung warten zu lassen!

Alles Liebe, und Dank an alle, die immer noch lesen hier!

Sil


	15. The Truth Revealed I

Ahem...

Okay, also zuallererst: Ja, mein schlechtes Gewissen plagt mich... und wie... Irgendwie nehm ich mir immer vor, schnell weiterzuschreiben, die Story endlich zu Ende zu schreiben, und dann kommt mir doch irgendwie immer wieder was dazwischen. Ich schätze, ich bin einfach nur zu verpeilt...

Aber keine Panik: Die Story liegt weder auf Eis, noch hab ich vor sie irgendwann einfach abzubrechen - ich hab ne ziemlich genaue Vorstellung, wo dieses Ding hinlaufen soll, und wir nähern uns langsam aber sicher dem Kern der Sache. Langsam. Sehr langsam... fürcht ich... Aber stolzgrinst ich hab's vor ablauf der 1 1/2 Jahre geschafft!! Knapp, aber immerhin! ;) Und - Vorsicht, jetzt kommen wieder Versprechungen, die ich besser lassen sollte, weil ich sie wahrscheinlich eh wieder nicht halten kann... - in zwei Wochen beginnt mein 6wöchiger Urlaub, in dem ich dann hoffentlich wieder mehr zum Schreiben komme. Hoffentlich.

An dieser Stelle noch ein Dank an all euch treue Leserchen - ohne euch läge die Story wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nur noch verstaubend in der Schublade... Wenn ihr mich nicht immer wieder mit Reviews aus der Reserve locken würdet, ja wer weiß...

So, jetzt aber: Mit einer letzten Entschuldigung dafür, daß das Chapter diesmal leider ein wenig kurz geraten ist, weil ich sonst meine persönliche Deadline von 18 Monaten nicht geschafft hätte, geht's auch schon los!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**VII. The Truth Revealed (part one)**

* * *

Vorsichtig hob Luca den Blick. Und sofort bohrten sich Bryans stechende Augen mißtrauisch in die seinen.

Egal, wie oft er ihm, Tala und Spencer auch erklärt hatte, daß er Kai nicht angerührt und ihm auch sonst nichts angetan hatte, sie glaubten ihm nicht. Statt dessen hatten die beiden Letzteren Bryan hier als Wache abgestellt, während sie den bewußtlosen Kai wieder ins Bett gebracht hatten, mit dem Ergebnis, daß der Falke, drohend ein Messer in der Hand drehend, auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber saß und ihn für keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Selbst die Bladebreakers beobachteten ihn argwöhnisch und die Stille im Raum lastete derart schwer, daß er scharf zusammenzuckte, als sich die Tür zum Nebenraum plötzlich öffnete.

Tala nickte Bryan kurz zu, um zu signalisieren, daß es Kai soweit gut ging. Dann baute er sich drohend vor Luca auf.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten", beteuerte Luca zum wiederholten Male, konnte jedoch an Talas gehobener Augenbraue unschwer erkennen, daß ihm auch diesmal wieder niemand glauben würde. Wenn Kai doch nur endlich zu sich kommen und das Mißverständnis aufklären würde...

„Nehmen wir an", schaltete sich Ray vorsichtig ein, „nehmen wir einmal an, Sie sagen die Wahrheit..."

„Vergiß es, der Kerl lügt!"

„Nehmen wir an, Sie sagen die Wahrheit", wiederholte Ray nachdrücklich, Bryans Ausbruch übergehend, „wieso bricht Kai dann einfach so zusammen? Dafür muß es doch einen Grund geben – Kai ist für gewöhnlich nämlich ziemlich hart im nehmen…"

Rays Worte machten die ganze Truppe nachdenklich. Es stimmte, Kai war sonst wirklich sehr hart im nehmen, so leicht haute ihn nichts um. Trotzdem schien er immer noch, selbst nach der ganzen Zeit, furchtbar schlapp und schwach zu sein. Er wirkte wie ein Strohhalm im Wind.

Das leise Klicken der Tür durchbrach die drückende Stille.

Als Luca Kais schlanke Gestalt im Türrahmen stehen sah schickte er in Gedanken ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel. Wenigstens konnte der Junge jetzt endlich klarstellen, daß er mit seinem Zusammenbruch nichts zu tun hatte.

„Kai", stieß Tala aufgebracht hervor, „geht's dir gut, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Kai nickte nur schwach. Er blickte fragend von Luca zu Brian, zwischen denen unausgesprochener Haß Funken zu sprühen schien. „Hab ich was verpaßt?"

„Was hat der Kerl dir angetan?", brach es aus Brian hervor, sein Messer immer noch in festem Griff, bereit zum Angriff.

Wieder blickte Kai zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Luca atmete erleichtert auf. Damit war seine Unschuld ja nun hoffentlich bewiesen. Er sah zufrieden zu, wie Brian sein Messer – nicht ohne einen Ausdruck von Frustration in seinen Augen – wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Okay", wandte sich Tala wieder an Kai, die Arme entschlossen vor der Brust verschränkt, „in dem Fall schuldest du uns eine Erklärung."

Kai sah ihn nur fragend an.

„Ich bitte dich, Kai", fuhr der Rotschopf sichtlich genervt fort, „seit zwei Wochen sind wir jetzt schon hier. Aber anstatt dich zu erholen scheint es dir eher nur immer schlechter zu gehen. Du klappst doch sonst nicht von einem simplen Gespräch einfach zusammen. Was ist los mit dir?"

_Shit_. Das war Kais erster Gedanke. Tala hatte also Verdacht geschöpft. Und zurecht, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Es stimmte, es ging ihm tatsächlich kaum besser – und er wußte nur allzu gut woran das lag. Er hatte nur gehofft, es ihnen nicht sagen zu müssen – weder Tala und den Jungs, noch den Bladebreakers...

Rei beobachtete fasziniert den wechselnden Ausdruck in Kais Augen – Schock wich Frustration, Frustration wich Resignation, und zu guter letzt blieb etwas übrig, das er beinahe als Angst bezeichnet hätte. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Schließlich war das Kai, von dem er hier sprach.

Lange Zeit stand der stoische Russe einfach nur wie angewurzelt da, sichtlich mit sich ringend, ob er reden sollte oder nicht. Dann ließ er sich kraftlos in den Sessel unterm Fenster sinken.

„Ich schätze, irgendwann erfahrt ihr es sowieso..."

Und damit begann er zu erzählen – von Black Dranzer, von der Verbindung die er unwissentlich mit ihm eingegangen war, als er ihn zum ersten Mal gestartet hatte und davon, daß ihn die Trennung von dem teuflischen Bit Beast jetzt langsam umzubringen drohte.

Kenny konnte nur gebannt zuhören. Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Kais sinkende Leistungen beim Training, seine ständige Müdigkeit die er kaum zu verbergen im Stande gewesen war, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, die Tatsache, daß es ihm selbst nach zwei Wochen Ruhe immer noch nicht besser ging... Er mußte zugeben, Voltaire und Balkov hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Selbst aus der Ferne machten sie Kai das Leben noch zur Hölle...

Tyson traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte er das richtig verstanden? Kai würde sterben? Und er nahm das einfach so hin? Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein!

„Das werde ich nicht zulassen!"

Bei seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch wandten sich ihm alle Blicke zu. Max blickte ihn so aufmunternd an, als hätte er in dem Moment dasselbe sagen wollen. Rei nickte nur zustimmend. Tala, Brian und Spencer hatten ausnahmsweise ihren geringschätzigen Blick mit einem anerkennenden getauscht. Nur Kais Blick machte ihm beinahe Angst. Er war weder kalt noch abfällig wie sonst. Es war auch nicht dieser seltsam leere Ausdruck, den er oft schon bei ihm gesehen hatte, wenn er tief in Gedanken versunken in die Ferne starrte. Nein, in diesem Blick lagen nur Traurigkeit und Resignation – und ein Hauch von Belustigung angesichts seiner Naivität.

„Und was willst du wohl dagegen tun, hu?"

Kais Worte klangen nicht scharf wie sonst. Sie klangen einfach nur hoffnungslos.

„Das... das..." Tyson wünschte sich, er hätte vorher darüber nachgedacht, wie er Kai helfen konnte, bevor ein solches Statement abgegeben hatte. „Das... weiß ich noch nicht..."

Kai lächelte ihn nur an. Es war nicht dieses beinahe fiese Grinsen, das sich sonst immer auf seinen Zügen zeigte. Es war ein richtiges Lächeln. Dennoch war es nicht die Art, die Tyson sich immer gewünscht hatte einmal bei Kai zu sehen. Es war kein ehrliches, glückliches Lächeln, es war ein trauriges. Eines das klar machte, daß er sich mit seinem Tod bereits abgefunden hatte. Eines das ganz und gar nicht zu ihm paßte.

„Vielleicht weiß _ich_ eine Möglichkeit..."

Lucas leise Stimme zog sofort alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er sah Kai eindringlich an.

„Du sagst also, daß deine Zellen langsam absterben, weil durch das Verschwinden von Black Dranzers Präsenz eine Lücke entstanden ist, richtig?"

Kai nickte nur.

„Was denkst du", fuhr Luca fort, „würde passieren, wenn es uns gelingt, diese Lücke wieder zu füllen?"

„Niemals!"

Mit erschreckender Vehemenz und mehr Kraft als Luca ihm noch zugetraut hätte war Kai aufgesprungen. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag baute er sich drohend vor Luca auf, der aus den Augenwinkeln die geschockten Gesichter der anderen sehen konnte. Wieder schien in Kais Augen dieses furchteinflößende Feuer zu lodern. Als er sprach, schwang soviel Kraft in seiner Stimme mit, daß Luca keinen Moment mehr daran zweifelte, daß er richtig lag.

„Niemals werde ich mich mehr mit diesem Teufel verbinden. Lieber sterbe ich."

Er hatte leise gesprochen, die Stimme mehr ein Zischen als Worte. Dennoch hatte sein Tonfall unmißverständlich klar gemacht, daß hier kein Raum für Diskussionen war. Und Tyson konnte nicht bestreiten – ebenso wenig wie jeder andere im Raum – daß ihn diese Entscheidung mit grenzenloser Erleichterung erfüllte. Nie wieder wollte er Kai unter Black Dranzers Einfluß erleben – nie wieder.

Luca legte Kai beschwichtigend eine Hand auf die Schulter – und ihm entging nicht, wie der Junge unter der Berührung zusammenzuckte.

„Keine Sorge, Kai", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, „das würde ich auch nie von dir verlangen. Ich hatte da an ein anderes Bit Beast gedacht."

Das Feuer in Kais Augen erlosch ebenso schnell, wie es gekommen war. Sichtlich erschöpft fiel er in den Sessel zurück.

„Wenn Sie von Dranzer reden muß ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Wir haben zwar eine sehr enge Verbindung, aber ich fürchte Dranzer hat nicht die –"

„Fähigkeit, eine Verbindung auf körperlicher Ebene einzugehen, ich weiß", beendete Luca Kais Satz. „Ich hatte auch nicht an Dranzer gedacht."

Kai sah ihn jetzt nur mehr ratlos an. Wovon zum Teufel redete der Kerl eigentlich?

Wissend lächelte Luca den jungen Russen an. „Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die Geschichte, die ich dir heute Nachmittag erzählt habe, oder?"

„Sie reden von Suzaku", dämmerte es Kai. „Aber... nur der Auserwählte kann seine Macht nutzen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe..." Er sah Luca fassungslos an. Der Kerl glaubte doch nicht etwa...

„Doch, Kai, genau das glaube ich", beantwortete dieser die unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich glaube, daß _du_ dieser

Auserwählte bist."

* * *

Sorry, sorry... ich weiß, ist schon wieder mal ne saufieße Stelle zum aufhören... Tröstet es euch, wenn ich sage, daß ich das nächste Chapi schon zur Hälfte hab? Nein? Hatte ich befürchtet...

Ich habe im übrigen festgestellt, daß ich immer dann Lust zum Schreiben kriege, wenn ich viele Reviews zu lesen kriege... mitzaunpfahlwinkt ;) Bitte, bitte??

Bis bald

siliana


	16. The Truth Revealed II

Okay... also hier das versprochene Update - und ich bin total stolz auf mich, ich hab tatsächlich nur knapp zwei Monate gebraucht, um es online zu stellen! Wow!

Allerdings ist es - fürcht ich - nicht viel länger als das letzte... aber ich dachte, vielleicht mach ich lieber kürzere Updates und dafür häufigere?? Was meint ihr? Wär das ein Deal??

So, hoffe meine lieben Leser sind mir noch alle treu ;) An dieser Stelle möchte ich euch übrigens allen mal dafür danken, daß ihr dieser Story immer noch treu seid und immer wieder reviewt, auch wenn ich eure Geduld - ich weiß es, ich weiß es ja - immer wieder gehörig auf die Probe stelle... Vielen, vielen lieben Dank dafür! Ohne euch hätte ich das Schreiben schon längst aufgegeben.

Oh, und - treuesleserchen: Yup! Dank den netten Reviews hab ich immer noch Spaß dran! Ganz gehörig sogar ;)

So, jetzt aber los!

* * *

**VII. The Truth Revealed – part two**

* * *

Die Stille im Raum war beinahe greifbar. Aller Augen wanderten abwechselnd von Luca zu Kai und wieder zurück, um schließlich bei Kai haften zu bleiben. Was würde der junge Russe jetzt tun? Man bekam ja schließlich nicht alle Tage eröffnet, daß man auserkoren war ein Jahrtausende altes Bit Beast in seiner Seele zu beherbergen und sich damit die größte Macht der bekannten Welt zu eigen zu machen...

Kai sah Luca nur unverwandt an. Völlig regungslos stand er da, so lange, daß Ray schon glaubte er sei in einen Schockzustand verfallen. Dann begannen seine Schultern zu zucken, erst langsam, dann immer heftiger. Kaum merklich gesellte sich ein leises Geräusch zu den Bewegungen, das Ray zuerst nicht definieren konnte, bis ihm klar wurde, daß das Geräusch von Kai kam. Er lachte. Anfangs war es nur ein leises Kichern, aber allmählich wurde es immer lauter, bis es sich schließlich in ein beinahe hysterisches Lachen steigerte.

Ray konnte nur fassungslos zusehen. Kai lachte! Er erinnerte sich noch mit Schrecken an jenes boshafte Lachen, das Kai hatte hören lassen als er unter Black Dranzers Einfluß gestanden hatte. Und er kannte das zynische, verächtliche Auflachen, das er immer hören ließ wenn Tyson mal wieder an Selbstüberschätzung zu leiden schien. Genau wie der Rest der Bladebreakers hatte er sich immer gewünscht, Kai einmal wirklich lachen zu hören, aus purer Freude oder weil er etwas wirklich komisch fand. Aber dieses Lachen klang völlig anders.

Er schien Lucas Äußerung zwar tatsächlich für komisch zu halten, aber dennoch war das nicht die Art Lachen, auf die Ray gehofft hatte. Dafür schwang zuviel Verzweiflung darin mit. Es wirkte, als müsse er lachen um nicht weinen zu müssen...

„Sie glauben...", setzte Kai vor lachen bebend an, „Sie glauben... Sie halten mich tatsächlich für... den Auserwählten?" Es klang ungläubig und irgendwie belustigt. „Sind Sie noch bei Trost?"

Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen und machte einer Ernsthaftigkeit Platz, die selbst für Kai ungewöhnlich war.

„Ich muß Sie leider enttäuschen."

Tyson sah Kai bei dessen Worten alarmiert an. Er kannte diesen Tonfall. Er kannte ihn nur zu gut. Es war derselbe wie damals auf dem Eis. Derselbe resignierte Klang in seiner Stimme, der Tyson das Gefühl gab, er könne die Verachtung, die Kai für sich selbst empfand, mit Händen greifen. Er konnte diesen Klang nicht leiden... Und er erfüllte ihn mit Angst vor dem, was gleich noch kommen würde...

„Ich kann nicht der Auserwählte sein", fuhr Kai kaum hörbar fort, und die Erschöpfung war aus seiner Stimme nicht mehr wegzuleugnen. „Sie sagten der Auserwählte wäre reinen Herzens", stellte er trocken fest. „Sie sehen also: ich kann keinesfalls dieser Auserwählte sein." Und so leise, daß Tyson sich nicht sicher war, ob er es wirklich gehört hatte, fügte er hinzu: „Mein Herz ist schwarz wie die Nacht..."

Luca sah Kai nur lächelnd an. „Dann laß mich dir eine Frage stellen", wandte er sich an den stoischen Jungen. „Warum hast du versucht, dich umzubringen?"

Alle Blicke richteten sich erneut auf Kai. Das war etwas, was sie alle gerne erfahren würden...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Kai schließlich mit einem Flüstern antwortete. „Es war der einzige Weg."

„Der einzige Weg wofür?", hakte Luca nach.

„Um ihn aufzuhalten."

„Aufzuhalten, was zu tun?"

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Kai ließ die Frage so lange unbeantwortet im Raum hängen, den Blick fest auf den Boden unter seinen Füssen geheftet, daß Luca schon glaubte, der Junge sei eingeschlafen. Doch am Ende bekam er seine Antwort.

„Sie zu töten."

Drei Worte. Nur drei einfache Worte, und doch kamen sie ihm so unendlich schwer über die Lippen... Warum? Warum fiel es ihm so schwer, das zu sagen? Kai kannte die Antwort. Er kannte sie ganz genau. Weil diese drei Worte nur allzu deutlich zeigten, daß es ihn kümmerte. Daß es ihn kümmerte, was aus ihnen wurde – Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny... Er hatte seinen eigenen Tod akzeptiert, um den ihren zu verhindern. Aber...

„So etwas tut man nicht, wenn man kein gutes Herz hat, Kai."

Er sah Luca nur entgeistert an. Was…? Doch der Mann fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Du hast versucht dich selbst zu töten, damit Boris keinen Grund mehr hätte, den Bladebreakers etwas anzutun, nicht wahr? So etwas, Kai, tut nur jemand, dem das Wohl seiner Freunde weitaus wichtiger ist, als sein eigenes Leben. Sieh es ein, Kai. Dein Herz ist so rein wie ein Herz nur sein kann." Er sah Kai eindringlich an. „Man hat dir nur zu lange das Gegenteil erzählt, Kai."

Kai schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Nein. Das war nicht der Grund. Sicher, es stimmte schon: Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte man ihm immer wieder erzählt, wie wertlos er war. Boris, Voltaire – wie oft hatten sie ihn für nutzlos erklärt, nicht mehr als ein Werkzeug für ihre Pläne, kalt, emotionslos, unfähig Liebe oder auch nur so etwas wie Zuneigung zu empfinden. Hass und Wut waren die einzigen Gefühle, die sie ihm zugestanden hatten. Und selbst, als beide in seinem Leben längst keine große Rolle mehr gespielt hatten, hatte man ihn immer wieder daran erinnert, was er war. Ein Spielverderber, ein Miesmacher, ein kaltherziger Bastard. Und er hatte sich nie gegen diese Namen gewehrt. Weil es das war, was er war: ein kaltherziger Bastard.

Niemand kannte die Abgründe seiner Seele so gut wie er selbst. Er wußte was er war – und ganz sicher war er nicht reinen Herzens.

Tala konnte förmlich sehen, wie Kai sich selbst fertig machte. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen und die Art, wie er – die grauen Strähnen tief in seinem Gesicht hängend – auf seine Füße starrte, als wären sie das Interessanteste auf der Welt. Er kannte die Anzeichen nur zu gut. Und egal was Luca ihm auch erzählen mochte, egal wie gut seine Argumente waren, Kai würde ihm nicht glauben. Tala wußte das aus Erfahrung. Er kannte Kai wie ihn sonst niemand kannte. Und wenn irgendjemand auf diesem kleinen blauen Planeten wußte, daß Kai ein Herz aus Gold hatte, dann war er es. Er hatte unzählige Narben, um das zu beweisen. Narben, die Kais Körper bedeckten, obwohl sie seinen hätten zieren sollen. Narben, die er nur deshalb hatte, weil er sich in der Abtei immer wieder zwischen ihn und Boris' lodernden Zorn gestellt hatte. Er wußte, daß Kai eher sterben würde, als zuzulassen, daß einem seiner Freunde etwas zustößt. Er wußte, was für ein Mensch Kai wirklich war, trotz der kalten Fassade, die er so stur aufrechterhielt. Er wußte, daß Luca recht hatte.

Aber er wußte auch, daß Kai das leider völlig anders sah...

„Einen Versuch ist es allemal wert", riß ihn Bryans Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Kai sah ihn nur ungläubig an. Wie erwartet. Am liebsten hätte der Falke ihn angeschrieen, er solle endlich aufhören sich selbst für eine Ausgeburt der Hölle zu halten und die Dinge sehen wie sie wirklich waren. Aber er wußte nur allzu gut, daß das wenig Sinn hätte. Doch er kannte Kai gut genug um zu wissen, daß es auch andere Wege gab, ihn von Lucas Idee zu überzeugen.

„Sieh mich nicht so an", erwiderte er deshalb auf Kais Blick. „Was hast du schon zu verlieren? Entweder es funktioniert, dann rettet dir die Aktion vielleicht das Leben. Oder es funktioniert nicht – dann wirst du genauso sterben, als hättest du's nicht versucht. Also ich würd's drauf ankommen lassen."

Wieder sah Kai ihn nur an, doch diesmal lag in seinem Blick etwas, das Bryan schmunzeln ließ. Er hatte ihn überzeugt – kein Zweifel.

„Leute", meldete sich Kenny zaghaft zu Wort, „ich will wirklich nicht den Buhmann spielen, aber vergessen wir da nicht eine Kleinigkeit?"

Bryan warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. Der Knirps sollte sich ja nicht erwischen lassen, seine ganze harte Arbeit wieder zunichte zu machen...

„Ich meine", fuhr Kenny eingeschüchtert fort, „braucht man nicht diesen Schlüssel, um überhaupt bis zu Suzaku vorzudringen? Den Schlüssel, den wir nicht haben?"

Betretene Gesichter waren die Antwort auf seine Frage. Dieses Problem hatten sie ganz vergessen...

„Das sollte keine Schwierigkeit mehr sein", durchbrach Luca das Schweigen. „Ich denke, Kai weiß wo der Schlüssel ist, nicht wahr, Kai?"

Er konnte ihre erwartungsvollen Blicke förmlich spüren. Aber was meinte Luca? Er sollte wissen, wo der Schlüssel ist? War das die Wahrheit? Wußte er es wirklich? Er konnte sich daran erinnern, daß Luca ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte. Er hatte ihn nach der Nacht gefragt, in der seine Eltern gestorben waren. In der sie ermordet worden waren. Bilder waren wie Flutwellen über ihn hinweggeschwappt. Bilder aus jener Nacht. Er hatte seine Mutter gesehen, versteckt hinter einer Tür, ihn fest in den Armen haltend, als wollte sie ihn vor irgend etwas – oder irgend jemandem – beschützen. Er hatte seinen Vater gesehen, reglos am Boden liegend, seine roten Augen leeren Blickes zur Decke gerichtet, tot. Er hatte sich selbst gesehen, wie er auf seinen kurzen Beinen durch viel zu hohen Schnee rannte, gezogen von der Hand seiner Mutter, durch den Wald, in die Stadt, durch dunkle Gassen, einem Ziel entgegen. Und er hatte eine Spieluhr gesehen... Die Spieluhr...

Er hob den Blick und sah in die gespannt wartenden Augen seiner Freunde.

„Vielleicht weiß ich tatsächlich, wo dieser Schlüssel ist..."

* * *

So, ich fürchte das wars schon wieder... Allerdings darf ich erneut freudig verkünden, daß das nächste Chapi bereits in arbeit und - wenn man bei der momentanen Kürze der Kapitel bleibt - auch schon halb fertig ist. Die Chancen stehen also nicht ganz schlecht, daß bald wieder ein Update kommt. Allerdings brauch ich dafür dann auch wieder viele viele motivierende Reviews ;) Vielleicht schafft ihr's ja auf 70 bis zum nächsten Kapitel?? hoff

Liebe Grüße

siliana


	17. The Truth Revealed III

Oh je... ehrlich gesagt hab ich mich ja schon fast nicht mehr hierher getraut... soviel zu regelmäßigeren Updates, hu? Mea culpa...

Ich fang besser gar nicht erst an, irgendwelche Versprechungen zu regelmäßigeren Updates zu machen, da ich derartige Versprechen sowieso nie einhalte... Aber vielleicht versöhnt ja dieses kleine (etwas verspätete) Weihnachtsgeschenk?

**

* * *

VII. The Truth Revealed – part three

* * *

**

„Ist es hier, Kai?"

Kai betrachtete den verwitterten Schriftzug über der zersprungenen Scheibe und nickte. „Antiquariat Dimitri Stratovič" stand dort, in verwitterten kyrillischen Lettern. Derselbe Schriftzug, vor dem er noch vor wenigen Tagen in einer verregneten Dezembernacht gestanden und sich gefragt hatte, warum ihm all das so bekannt vorkam. Jetzt hatte er seine Antwort. Das hier war der Laden, in den seine Mutter ihn in jener schicksalshaften Nacht vor vielen Jahren gezerrt hatte, panisch und vor Anstrengung keuchend. Sie hatte mit den Fäusten gegen die Scheibe gehämmert, wieder und wieder und dabei immer denselben Namen gerufen: Dimitri. Endlich war ein gealterter, etwas stämmiger Mann hinter der dunklen Scheibe erschienen und hatte die Augen schockiert aufgerissen, als er sie auf der verschneiten Straße erkannt hatte. Die Tür war aufgeflogen und eine erstaunlich kräftige Hand hatte sie beide in den Laden gezogen…

**..:: flashback ::..**

„_Anna, um Himmels Willen, was ist geschehen?"_

_Seine Mutter antwortete immer noch nach Atem ringend, nachdem sie mehrere Kilometer durch den Wald gehetzt waren. „Sie haben Victor getötet, Dimitri. Er weiß, daß wir den Schlüssel haben."_

_Bei ihren Worten wich jegliche Farbe aus Dimitris Gesicht. „Großer Gott… Sind sie dir gefolgt?"_

„_Ich glaube nicht, aber sicher bin ich nicht. Es ist dunkel und der Schneesturm könnte etwaige Verfolger verborgen haben." Sie faßte den alten Mann bei den Schultern. „Dimitri, wir müssen den Schlüssel verstecken. Wenn sie mir tatsächlich gefolgt sind, müssen wir dafür sorgen, daß sie ihn niemals finden."_

_Der Alte nickte entschlossen. „Du hast Recht. Aber wo…"_

_In diesem Moment erklang eine Melodie in einer Ecke des kleinen Verkaufsraums. Eine Melodie, die Anna nur zu gut kannte…_

Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

_Als Anna das hörte, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Natürlich! Wie versteckt man etwas, das nicht gefunden werden soll?_

**..:: end of flashback ::..**

„Wie versteckt man etwas, das nicht gefunden werden soll?"

„Hu?" Tyson sah Kai nur entgeistert an. Fing der Kerl jetzt an zu fantasieren? Da stand er, mitten in der Kälte in stockdunkler Nacht, und würde wahrscheinlich umkippen, wenn Tala ihn nicht stützen würde, und murmelte aus heiterem Himmel seltsames Zeug. Das wurde ja immer abenteuerlicher…

Kai legte als Antwort nur die Hand auf den Türknauf und drehte daran. Das Schloß quietschte, doch die Tür bewegte sich nicht. Bryan trat an das Fenster in der Tür und wollte sich gerade gewaltsam Zutritt verschaffen, als Luca ihn zurückhielt. „Das wird nicht nötig sein", meinte er nur, „wir haben einen Schlüssel." Damit griff er in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke und holte einen kleinen Messingschlüssel daraus hervor.

Das Schloß knarzte als wäre es seit Jahren nicht mehr bewegt worden, als Luca den Schlüssel darin drehte. Und vermutlich war es das auch nicht. Er stieß die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf den kleinen Verkaufsraum aus Kais Erinnerungen frei. Die Regale waren verstaubt und aus den Angeln gerissen, teilweise sogar zerbrochen. Offensichtlich hatte hier jemand was gesucht, doch wer immer es gewesen war – und Kai hatte so eine Ahnung, um wen es sich dabei handeln könnte – er hatte nicht alles mitgenommen. Überall unter zerbrochenem Holz und sonstigem Schutt und Staub lagen kleine Schätze verstreut, Antiquitäten, die – bevor sie von suchenden Händen achtlos zu Boden geworfen worden und zerbrochen waren – sicher ein kleines Vermögen wert gewesen waren…

„Okay, Kai, wonach genau suchen wir?"

„Nach einer Spieluhr", beantwortete dieser Tysons Frage. „Sie ist nicht sehr groß, aus Ebenholz, mit geschnitzten Ornamenten."

Tyson nickte und machte sich wie die anderen auf die Suche. Doch er konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Immer wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Kai, der mit Tala an seiner Seite auf der Auslagebank des Schaufensters saß. Er konnte beobachten, wie Tala ihn immer wieder davon abhalten mußte, sich der Suche anzuschließen, und Tyson war froh und dankbar, daß Tala Kais Versuchen nicht nachgab. Der sonst so starke Russe sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenklappen – und Tyson war sich sicher, jeder andere hätte das bereits getan…

Kai hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, daß Tala ihn hier nicht weglassen würde. Und insgeheim war er ihm deshalb nicht einmal böse. Er glaubte ohnehin nicht, daß er weit gekommen wäre… Allmählich bezweifelte er, daß ihn irgendetwas auf dieser Welt noch würde retten können. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich heiß an, es kostete ihn schon alle Kraft überhaupt aufrecht sitzen zu bleiben, und langsam aber sicher wurde sogar jeder Atemzug zu einer kaum zu bewältigenden Anstrengung, von dem brennenden Schmerz in seinen Gliedern ganz zu schweigen. Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten, soviel stand fest. Vielleicht noch ein oder zwei Tage, aber auf keinen Fall länger. Selbst wenn die Spieluhr noch hier war – was er bei dem Chaos hier allmählich bezweifelte – wußten sie immer noch nicht, zu welcher Tür er gehörte, geschweige denn wo sich diese Tür befand. Es war aussichtslos. Sie sollten sich lieber alle schnellstmöglich damit abfinden, daß ihm nicht mehr zu helfen war.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seinen Freunden, die unermüdlich ein zerbrochenes Regalbrett nach dem anderen umdrehten auf der Suche nach einer Spieluhr, die womöglich längst nicht mehr hier war. Er konnte die Schweißperlen auf Tysons Stirn sehen, konnte Kennys schwere Atemzüge bis hierher hören und beobachtete mit Staunen, wie sich Rays blütenweiße Tunika allmählich mit einem staubig-grauen Film überzog. Unwillkürlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Wieso taten sie das? Wieso mühten sie sich ab, wühlten unter einem Berg von Schutt, nur um vielleicht sein Leben retten zu können? Und nicht nur das – sie hatten schon soviel mehr für ihn getan, allein in den letzten Tagen. Sie hatten ihr Leben riskiert um ihn aus Boris' Klauen zu befreien, waren quer durch das halbe Land dafür geflogen obwohl sie gewußt haben mußten, daß Boris hinter ihnen her war. In den letzten Tagen waren sie ihm kaum jemals von der Seite gewichen, hatten sich sogar mit dem Schlafen abgewechselt um an seinem Bett Wache zu halten. Wieso? Wann hatte er jemals etwas getan um das alles zu verdienen? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Aber einer Sache war er sich ganz sicher: So lange er lebte würde er nie zulassen, daß einem dieser Jungs – Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan, Spencer – daß einem von ihnen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt würde. Auch wenn das vermutlich nicht mehr lange war…

„Leute, hier ist was!"

Aufgeregt hielt Max ein kleines braunes Kästchen in die Höhe und sah sich mit leuchtenden Augen nach Kai um. Er hatte erwartet, sein Teamcaptain würde ebenfalls irgendwo unter diesem ganzen Gerümpel nach der Spieluhr suchen, doch als er ihn jetzt auf der Auslagebank entdeckte, wie er sich mühsam auf die Beine kämpfte, schalt er sich im Stillen für seinen Fehler. Kai schien es von Stunde zu Stunde schlechter zu gehen, und das machte ihm Angst. Angst, sie könnten – selbst wenn was er gerade in Händen hielt tatsächlich die gesuchte Spieluhr war – trotz allem zu spät sein.

Kai gab es nur ungern zu, aber er war froh, Tala neben sich zu wissen. Ohne den rothaarigen Russen wäre er vermutlich längst umgekippt bei dem Versuch, sich durch all das Gerümpel zu Max durchzuschlagen. Als er näher kam, konnte er zum ersten Mal einen genaueren Blick auf das kleine, unscheinbare Kästchen werfen, das Max in Händen hielt. Dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Holz, trotz unzähligen Scharten und Kratzern immer noch glänzend, kunstvoll verziert mit geschnitzten Ornamenten und Einlegarbeiten. Sie sah nicht mehr so makellos aus, wie in seiner Erinnerung, aber er erkannte sie dennoch – die Spieluhr, die seine Mutter so sehr geliebt hatte…

„Sie geht nicht auf", holte ihn Max' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Der junge Amerikaner versuchte verzweifelt, die Spieluhr zu öffnen, als Kai ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte.

„Das ist auch nicht nötig", meinte er nur knapp. Auf Max' fragenden Blick hin schlich sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf sein blasses Gesicht. „Willst du etwas vor aller Augen verstecken, plaziere es an einem Ort, an dem es für aller Augen sichtbar ist." Mit diesen Worten zog er die kleine goldene Aufziehfeder heraus, die seitlich aus dem Kästchen ragte. Er betrachtete das golden funkelnde Kleinod und hörte wieder die Stimme seiner Mutter…

**..:: flashback ::..**

„_Wie versteckt man etwas, das nicht gefunden werden soll?"_

_Er blickte fragend zu seiner Mutter auf, die ihn wissend anlächelte._

„_Ich werde dir jetzt ein Geheimnis anvertrauen, Kai. Es ist sehr wichtig, du darfst es niemals vergessen. Dein Vater ist für dieses Geheimnis gestorben, und nun liegt es an dir, es zu hüten. Das Schicksal der ganzen Welt könnte eines Tages davon abhängen."_

_Mit diesen Worten hielt sie ihm ihre Hand in, in der ein kleiner Schlüssel im schwachen Licht golden funkelte._

„_Dieser Schlüssel, Kai, öffnet eine Tür. Eine Tür, hinter der ein mächtiger Geist verborgen liegt. Die Aufgabe deines Vaters war es, diesen Schlüssel mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Eine Aufgabe, die nun die deine ist. Wir werden ihn gemeinsam hier verstecken, und du darfst dieses Versteck nie jemandem verraten."_

_Sie führte ihn zu dem Regal, in dem die Spieluhr stand. Dieselbe Spieluhr, deren Melodie ihn heute morgen so sehr in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Behutsam zog sie die kleine Aufziehfeder heraus und steckte den kleinen Schlüssel an ihrer Stelle hinein. Er passte perfekt, als wäre er ein Teil der Spieluhr._

„_Merke dir eines, Kai: Willst du etwas vor aller Augen verstecken, plaziere es an einem Ort, an dem es für aller Augen sichtbar ist."_

**..:: end of flashback ::..**

„Das ist der Schlüssel?", fragte Luca ungläubig. Das sollte er sein? Dieses kleine unscheinbare Etwas? Und er hatte ihn all die Jahre direkt vor seiner Nase gehabt? War das möglich? Sein Vater, Dimitri Stratoviç, hatte immer zu ihm gesagt, der Schlüssel sei so sicher versteckt, wie er nur sein könne. Er hatte ihm das Versteck nie verraten, da er es selbst nicht gekannt hatte. Das Versteck des Schlüssels war nur den Schlüsselhütern bekannt – und der war Victor gewesen. An dem Abend, an dem Voltairs Leute ihn ermordet hatten, hatte er den Schlüssel seiner Frau Anna anvertraut, die ihn zu Dimitri gebracht hatte. Um das Geheimnis zu wahren und den Geboten der Bruderschaft Genüge zu tun, hatte er den Raum verlassen, damit Anna den Schlüssel verstecken konnte. Aber dass sie ihn an einem so offensichtlichen Ort versteckt hatte, damit hätte er nun wirklich nie gerechnet. Die Idee war einfach brilliant!

„Okay, wir haben den Schlüssel", riss ihn Tysons Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Jetzt werdet ihr schön mit uns kommen", erklang eine kalte und leider nur allzu vertraute Stimme hinter ihnen…

* * *

Ich fürchte, das war's auch schon wieder... und - ja, ich weiß, dass das ne wirklich fiese Stelle zum aufhören ist... aber das musste an dieser Stelle einfach sein ;) dramaturgische Effekte und so :D

Allen noch verbliebenen Lesern und Leserinnen vielen, vielen lieben Dank für's Durchhalten und eure Engelsgeduld! Ihr seid der Wahnsinn! Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews, die motivieren mich immer ungemein und erinnern mich immer wieder daran, dass hier noch ne Story auf ihre Vollendung wartet - und die wird kommen! Das ist ein Versprechen, das ich nicht nur geben sondern auch halten kann! Die Storyline steht und ich weiß auch schon ziemlich genau, wie das nächste Kapitel aussehen soll - es muss halt nur noch geschrieben werden... Allerdings hat die Story noch einen weiten Weg vor sich, fürchte ich... Also haltet durch :) bitte, bitte, und nicht vergessen - mit Reviews geht's immer leichter :D

Liebe Grüße und noch frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr euch allen

siliana


	18. The Truth Revealed IV

Okay, also bevor mich hier jemand erschlägt: Ich weiß, dass dieses Chapter unverschämt kurz ist... Aber... erstens wollte ich meine treuen Leser (hallo? seid ihr noch irgendwo da draußen? huhu...) nicht länger auf die Auflösung warten lassen... und zweitens: das hier ist quasi das Ende des VII. Kapitels... Deshalb... Kapitel VIII ist schon in Arbeit, von daher sollte das nächste Update ausnahmsweise mal nicht ewig auf sich warten lassen... Und noch eine gute Nachricht (oder auch nicht, wie man's nimmt): Wir nähern uns dem Ende der Story! Kapitel VIII ist das letzte, nur noch gefolgt vom Epilog... :) Zwar wird sich auch Kapitel VIII vermutlich in mehrere Teile splitten, so dass noch ein paar Chapters auf sich warten lassen, aber von hier an geht's in großen Schritten Richtung "Showdown" :D

So, genug gefaselt, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte, bitte, bitte laßt mich wissen, ob ihr die Story überhaupt noch lest, nicht dass ich mir die Mühe ganz um sonst mache... (sniff)

* * *

VII. The Truth Revealed – part four

* * *

„Boris!"

Diesmal war es Tyson, der den Namen ausspie, als drohe er daran zu ersticken.

„Tyson Granger, was für eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen, mein Junge." Ein krankes Grinsen manifestierte sich auf Boris' kalten Zügen. „Ich wußte doch, auf dich und deine kleinen Freunde wäre Verlaß." Langsam trat er weiter in den verwüsteten Raum hinein, die fünf bewaffneten Männer immer dicht hinter ihm, mit ihren schwarzen Tarnanzügen im Dunkel der Nacht beinahe verschwindend. „Ich wußte, wenn ich euch nur lange genug folge, würdet ihr mich irgendwann zum Schlüssel führen." Als er schließlich direkt vor Kai zum Stehen kam, streckte er die Hand erwartungsvoll aus und fixierte den jungen Russen mit kalten Augen. „Den Schlüssel, Kai."

Kai stand nur reglos da, begegnete Boris' Blick mit seinem eigenen nicht weniger kalten, und machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm das goldene Kleinod zu überlassen.

„Schön, wie du willst." Mit einem lässigen Wink seiner rechten Hand bedeutete er den Männern hinter ihm, ihr Ziel ins Visier zu nehmen. Plötzlich sahen sich nicht nur die Bladebreakers, sondern auch Tala, Bryan und Spencer, ja sogar Luca, dem Lauf eines Scharfschützengewehrs gegenüber. „Den Schlüssel, Kai", wiederholte Boris im selben gleichmütigen Tonfall wie zuvor, Kai immer noch seine geöffnete Hand hinhaltend.

„Kai, nicht! Gib ihm den Schlüssel bloß nicht!", schrie Tyson verzweifelt, doch es war zu spät. Geschockt sah er zu, wie Kai das kleine goldene Gebilde langsam, beinahe wie in Zeitlupe, in Boris' Hand sinken ließ. Im nächsten Moment flog sein russischer Freund von Boris' Faust hart getroffen in Richtung Auslagefenster, wo er mit einem ekelerregenden Krachen gegen die hölzerne Bank schlug. „Das wird dich lehren, mir noch einmal Widerstand zu leisten, du nichtsnutziges Stück Dreck!"

Entsetzt sah Ray zu Kais zusammengesunkener Gestalt. Reglos lag er am Boden und machte keinerlei Anstalten, aufzustehen. Ray war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er überhaupt noch bei Bewußtsein war, ob er überhaupt noch _lebte_. Boris' Schlag war hart gewesen, und Ray hätte schwören können, daß Kai mit der linken Schläfe gegen die scharfe Kante der Bank geknallt war. In seinem ohnehin geschwächten Zustand… er hoffte nur, Boris hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. So oder so, dieser Bastard würde noch büßen, das schwor sich Ray in diesem Moment zum wiederholten Mal. Er würde büßen, für alles was er seinem Freund jemals angetan hatte!

Den Gewehrlauf vor seiner Nase ignorierend stürzte Tala an Kais Seite. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß sein stoischer Freund noch atmete – Gott sei Dank. Für einen Moment hatte Tala das Schlimmste befürchtet. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Bryan und Spencer den Versuch unternahmen, sich zähnefletschend auf Boris zu stürzen, bevor sie von zwei gegen ihre Brust gepreßten Gewehrmündungen gestoppt wurden. Sie nicht weiter beachtend faßte er Kai vorsichtig an der Schulter und drehte ihn so, daß er sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen, sein Atem ging flach und über seine linke Wange rann Blut, daß schneller als Tala lieb war aus einer Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge floß. Er mußte ihn wach kriegen, irgendwie! Je länger Kai bewußtlos war, desto größer wurde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß er nicht mehr aufwachen würde…

Er wollte ihn gerade in eine sitzende Position hieven, als ihm Kais Gestalt gewaltsam entrissen wurde. Einer der Männer in Schwarz warf sich den schlaffen Körper des jungen Russen unzeremoniell über die Schulter und trug ihn durch die Tür. Im selben Moment spürte er kaltes Metall zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, das ihn dazu drang aufzustehen und den anderen durch die Tür zu folgen.

„Wo bringen Sie uns hin? Was soll das alles? Lassen Sie uns gehen, verdammt! Und nehmen Sie gefälligst Ihre dreckigen Finger von Kai!"

Tysons Schreie schallten durch die Nacht, doch nirgendwo schien sich jemand darum zu kümmern, was in den kalten Gassen Moskaus vor sich ging. Die Fenster der Häuser um sie herum blieben dunkel, schwarze, blinde Augen, die in die undurchdringliche Finsternis starrten, ohne die Verzweiflung und Angst einer Gruppe Jugendlicher auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen…

* * *

Wie gesagt - unverschämt kurz... Das nächste wird wieder länger, versprochen! Reviews??? Bitte, bitte??? (fleh)


	19. Time Running Out I

Wow. Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein klein wenig stolz auf mich... Zwar ist das Kapitel (wieder...) relativ kurz, aber dafür ist das letzte Update gerade mal einen Monat her! Wie gesagt: Wow.

Ich werd hier zwar nicht versprechen, weiterhin so regelmäßig zu posten, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich dem Ende dieser Fic allmählich wirklich entgegenfiebere... Ich hab da nämlich eine Idee für ne neue multi-chapter-Fic im Kopf, die ich allerdings - da ich ja eh so selten update... - erst anfangen will, wenn ich mit dieser hier fertig bin... Soll heißen, Updates könnten in Zukunft tatsächlich relativ regelmäßig kommen... Alle vier/fünf Wochen, mit etwas Glück :)

Ein dickes, dickes, ganz ganz liebes Dankeschön gilt an dieser Stelle Laila, die als Einzige ein Review hinterlassen und mich so davon überzeugt hat, daß zumindest eine Person diese Story noch liest. Ohne dich hätte ich diese Story vor vier Wochen eingestellt, Süße, deshalb ist dieses Kapitel einzig und allein dir gewidmet :) Hoffe, es gefällt dir.

So, jetzt aber - ab zum nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

**VIII. Time Running Out – Part One**

Besorgt wanderten Rays Blicke immer wieder zu Kais immer noch bewußtloser Gestalt. Die Platzwunde über seinem linken Auge hatte aufgehört zu bluten, doch die Augen des jungen Russen waren immer noch fest geschlossen, und seine verzerrten Gesichtszüge ließen keinen Zweifel daran, daß er Schmerzen hatte. Ob von Boris' Attacke oder dem fortschreitenden Zellverfall wußte er nicht, aber daß die Tatsache, daß Kai nicht aufwachte, kein gutes Zeichen war, das war Ray klar.

In seinen Augen loderte unverhohlener Zorn, als sein Blick Boris fixierte. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen im Gesicht saß er da, die Arme selbstgefällig vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick abwechselnd auf Kai und den dunklen Nachthimmel vor den Fenstern des Helikopters gerichtet.

Ray fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, was Boris mit ihnen allen vorhatte, was er mit Kai vorhatte. Er hatte den Schlüssel, was wollte er also noch von ihnen? Nachdem sie das Antiquariat verlassen hatten, hatte man sie zu einem freien Feld vor Moskau gebracht und sie dann gezwungen, in den Helikopter zu steigen. Dort hatten Boris' Männer ihnen allen Fesseln angelegt und waren dann in unbekannte Richtung gestartet. Bisher hatte ihnen niemand auch nur einen Hinweis gegeben, wohin die Reise gehen sollte.

„Wo bringen Sie uns hin? Was wollen Sie von uns?", stieß Tyson aufgebracht hervor, der sich offenbar dieselben Fragen gestellt hatte.

„Von euch?", kam Boris' belustigte Antwort. „Was sollte ich von euch wollen? Hier geht es nur um Kai! Er wird mir helfen das zu bekommen, wonach wir schon seit Jahren suchen. Ihr seid nur meine… nennen wir es ‚Versicherung'."

„Versicherung? Was soll das heißen?"

„Oh bitte, Tala", beantwortete der teuflische Russe die Frage des Rotschopfs, „stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist. Ihr seid die beste Methode, Kai dazu zu bringen zu tun, was ich von ihm will."

„Wenn Kai dir noch helfen soll, dann hättest du ihn vielleicht nicht durch den halben Raum prügeln sollen, du elender Bastard!"

„Na, na, Bryan…" Wieder stahl sich dieses selbstzufriedene Grinsen auf Boris' Gesicht. „Wer wird denn gleich so unfreundlich werden? Ich versichere dir, für das was ich mit Kai vorhabe, geht es ihm immer noch gut genug."

„Und was haben Sie mit ihm vor, wenn ich fragen darf?", meldete sich nun Luca zu Wort, der bisher nur ruhig dagesessen und Boris mit kalten Augen fixiert hatte – nicht ohne immer wieder einen besorgten Blick über Kais reglose Gestalt schweifen zu lassen.

„Sie dürfen natürlich, Mr. Luca Stratoviç."

Als Boris ihn mit seinem Namen ansprach, lief es Luca eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Woher wußte dieser Mistkerl wer er war? Woher kannte er seinen Namen?

„Oh, ich kenne Sie sehr gut, Luca", beantwortete Boris die unausgesprochene Frage, „auch wenn wir uns erst heute zum ersten Mal begegnen. Ihr Vater hat mir viel von Ihnen erzählt…" Ein fieses Grinsen stahl sich auf Boris' Gesicht, welches Luca Übelkeit verursachte, die sich nur noch verstärkte, als der skrupellose seinen Satz zu Ende sprach: „…kurz bevor starb…"

Lucas Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. „Sie waren es", stieß er hervor, „Sie haben ihn getötet."

Boris' Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl – er wollte mir die Informationen nicht geben, also habe ich ihn… sagen wir… überredet."

Überredet. Ray konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was für Boris „überreden" war. Luca mußte derselbe Gedanke quälen, den Ray konnte ihn neben sich vor Wut zittern sehen.

„Mein Vater hätte die Bruderschaft nie verraten!", schrie er Boris aufgebracht an. „Eher wäre er gestorben!"

Ein amüsiertes Lachen entwich Boris' Kehle. „Nun, es ist erstaunlich, was eine Dosis Thiopental alles bewirken kann. Plötzlich werden auch die starrköpfigsten Menschen gefügig."

„Thiopental?"

„Ein Hypnotikum, also ein Schlafmittel", beantwortete Kenny Tysons Frage. „Es wird auch als Wahrheitsdroge eingesetzt. Es beeinträchtigt das Urteilsvermögen und die Konzentrationsfähigkeit und verursacht eine Art lethargischen Zustand. Dadurch wird derjenige, dem es verabreicht wurde, leicht zu beeinflussen und erzählt, wenn man ihn fragt Dinge, die er unter anderen Umständen vermutlich nie geäußert hätte", erklärte Kenny weiter, froh etwas zu haben, worauf er seine Gedanken konzentrieren konnte. Tyson etwas zu erklären gab ihm ein Gefühl der Normalität, und das wirkte irgendwie beruhigend. Es lenkte ihn von der unerträglichen Angst ab, die ihn jedes Mal überkam, wenn sein Blick Boris oder – noch schlimmer – Kais bewußtlose Gestalt am Boden des Helikopters streifte. Über Thiopental nachzudenken war allemal besser, als über die Aussicht, daß Boris sie vermutlich alle töten würde, sobald er keine Verwendung mehr für sie hatte…

„Du bist wirklich ein cleverer Junge", riß ihn Boris' schneidende Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Du könntest uns gute Dienste leisten, wenn das Biovolt-Labor erst wieder aufgebaut ist."

„Niemals!", schrie Kenny aufgebracht und am ganzen Leib zitternd ob der Vorstellung. „Niemals würde ich für Sie und Ihre kranken Pläne arbeiten, niemals!"

„Uhnn…"

Ein leises Stöhnen ließ alle an Bord zusammenfahren.

„Kai!" Sofort war Tala an der Seite des stoischen Russen, dessen Augenlider unkontrolliert flatterten, bevor schließlich dunkles Rot dahinter zum Vorschein kam.

„Tala…?" Seine Stimme war schwach, und der Rotschopf konnte sehen, daß Kai Mühe damit hatte, seine Blick zu fokusieren.

„Kai, alles okay?", kam nun auch Tyson an Kais Seite gesprungen. „Alles klar? Geht's dir gut?", fing er panisch an zu plappern, „Wie viele Finger halte ich hoch, Kai?"

Tala schlug Tysons wild fuchtelnde Hand ungeduldig vor Kais Gesicht weg. „Laß ihn doch erst mal richtig zu sich kommen, du Idiot."

„Hey, wer ist hier ein Idiot, hu?"

„Schluß damit!", fuhr Boris' eiskalte Stimme zwischen die zwei besorgten Streithähne. Rücksichtslos und ohne jedes Mitleid packte er Kai am Knoten seines Schals und riß ihn gewaltsam nach oben, um ihn neben sich auf die Bank zu ziehen, Kais schmerzerfülltes Aufstöhnen vollkommen ignorierend. „Wie immer beweist du perfektes Timing, Kai", feixte er den jungen Russen an, während sein Blick durch das Fenster auf die Szenerie unter ihnen gerichtet war. „Wir sind da."

* * *

So, das war's auch schon wieder für diesmal. Ich muss sagen, dieses Kapitel macht es mir verdammt schwer - es will einfach nicht wirklich geschrieben werden. Ich weiß genau, wo ich mit der Story hin will, aber irgendwie gestaltet sich der Weg dahin schwierig... hm... Außerdem muss ich mich wohl entschuldigen, dass ich schon wieder an so ner Stelle aufhöre und die wichtigste Frage damit wieder nicht geklärt wurde: Wo will Boris mit Kai & Co. hin??? Tja, die Auflösung kommt im nächsten Chapi :) Bis dann, und... Review? Bitte, bitte???


	20. Time Running Out II

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Ich bin echt erstaunt, dass überhaupt noch irgendjemand diese Story liest, aber anscheinend gibt es doch noch den ein oder anderen Leser, der die Geduld mit mir noch nicht ganz verloren hat... Ich mein, das letzte Update war wann? Am 15. 04. 2010 steht hier... 2010! Oh my...

Na, jedenfalls hat mich eine kleine Fee (Triniti sei Dank! *g*) erst kürzlich daran erinnert, dass hier immer ein paar Leute sehnlichst auf eine Fortsetzung warten, also dachte ich mir - setz ich mich doch wieder dran!

Ich muss gestehen, es gestaltete sich schwieriger als erwartet, wieder in die Story reinzukommen... Nach über einem Jahr musste ich erstmal alles nochmal von vorne lesen, meine Notizen neu druchgehen und überarbeiten, bis ich überhaupt nur daran denken konnte, weiterzuschreiben... Uff...

Aber: Ich hab's geschafft! Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel! Und - tada! - wir nähern uns dem Ende!

Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**VIII. Time Running Out – Part Two**

Kai sah Boris nur verwirrt an. Das Letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass er Boris den Schlüssel ausgehändigt hatte. Dann hatte er einen harten Schlag gespürt und danach war alles nur noch schwarz. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch, er sah alles nur verschwommen und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an als stünde er in Flammen.

Mühsam richtete er seinen Blick auf seine Umgebung. Offenbar befand er sich in einem Helikopter. Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Tala, Bryan, Spencer – sogar Luca – allen waren da und betrachteten ihn mit diesen furchtbar besorgten Blicken, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, er könnte jeden Moment in tausend Scherben zerspringen. Er konnte Boris' Lakaien erkennen, fünf an der Zahl, bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Den Piloten mitgerechnet standen sie also sieben gegen neun. Allerdings wäre es Wunschdenken, wenn er sich selbst in seinem momentanen Zustand als Gegner für Boris' Schergen zählen würde, ebenso wie wenn er Kenny mitrechnen würde. Und was Luca anbelangte, so war er sich dessen kämpferischer Fähigkeiten nicht ganz sicher. Er wirkte eher wie der Gelehrten-Typ… Bryan, Spencer und Tala konnten es mit Boris' Leuten aufnehmen, keine Frage, aber die anderen… Ray war ein guter Kampfsportler, aber Tyson und Max? Nein, das Risiko war zu groß. Sie waren Boris ausgeliefert, egal wie er es drehte und wendete…

Er ließ den Blick zum Fenster wandern und versuchte in der weißen Hölle unter ihnen etwas zu erkennen. Der Helikopter hatte offenbar bereits zur Landung angesetzt, denn der schneebedeckte Boden unter ihnen kam immer näher.

Aber was wollte Boris hier? Weit und breit erkannte er nur Schnee und Eis, eine endlose weiße Ebene. Hier sollte sich das Labyrinth befinden, indem Suzaku versteckt war? Hier? Mitten im Nirgendwo?

Luca sah ungläubig nach draußen. Er wusste genauso wenig wie alle anderen, wo sich der Eingang zum Labyrinth genau befand, aber sein Vater hatte ihm oft davon erzählt, dass es tief unter dem ewigen Eis lag. Luca hatte damals in seiner kindlichen Naivität immer geglaubt, die Geheiligte Kammer läge irgendwo unter dem Nordpol, aber jetzt wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass auch der äußerste Norden Russlands durchaus als „ewiges Eis" durchgehen konnte. Sollte Boris tatsächlich wissen, wo sich der Eingang zum Labyrinth befindet? Aber selbst wenn, beruhigte er sich im Stillen, laut den Erzählungen seines Vaters war der Irrgarten derart weit verzweigt, dass man ohne den genauen Weg zu kennen ein ganzes Leben durch die Gänge irren könnte ohne Suzakus Kammer jemals zu finden. Und dass Boris den Weg kannte, war äußerst unwahrscheinlich. Die genaue Wegbeschreibung gehörte zum Schlüssel und war nur den Schlüsselwächtern bekannt. Doch Victor und Anna waren tot und Kai hatte sich kaum an den Schlüssel selbst erinnern können – es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich an den Weg durchs Labyrinth erinnerte…

Ein Ruck ging durch den Helikopter und machte alle Insassen darauf aufmerksam, dass sie gelandet waren. Sofort zog Boris Kai grob von der Bank und schubste ihn nach draußen. Tala sah, wie Kai ins Stolpern geriet und sprang ihm gerade rechtzeitig hinterher um zu verhindern, dass der geschwächte Russe Gesicht voran in den Schnee fiel. Wütend drehte sich der Rotschopf zu Boris um.

„Wenn du mit Kai noch irgendwas vorhast, würde ich vorschlagen du hörst damit auf ihn so grob zu behandeln, du Bastard!"

„Aber, aber, Tala", entgegnete dieser mit feixendem Grinsen, „gerade du solltest wissen, dass Kai wesentlich härter im Nehmen ist als die meisten anderen hier."

Tala bedachte ihn mit einem wütenden Blick. Er wusste genau, worauf Boris anspielte. Ja, es stimmte, Kai hatte mehr als einmal die Schläge kassiert, die eigentlich für ihn bestimmt gewesen wären. Und ja, er hatte das deshalb getan, weil er wusste, dass er wesentlich besser mit Boris' Peitschenhieben klarkam, als der Rotschopf. Aber dennoch, Kai mochte hart im Nehmen sein, doch auch er war nicht unsterblich. Er hatte seine Grenze bereits erreicht, das konnte Tala deutlich sehen, und wenn Boris ihn weiter so behandelte, würde er das nicht mehr lange überleben…

„Dort entlang, meine Herren", riss ihn Boris' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah den skrupellosen Russen auf eine kleine Erhebung inmitten des Weiß zugehen, während sich seine fünf bewaffneten Männer daran machten, ihn und Kai ebenso wie die Bladebreakers, Bryan, Spencer und Luca Boris hinterherzutreiben. Er kam sich vor wie Schlachtvieh auf dem Weg zum Schafott… Wie sollten sie hier nur jemals wieder lebend rauskommen?

Der kleine Hügel entpuppte sich ziemlich bald als Eingang zu einer Höhle. Er war mit Eis bedeckt und die schmale Öffnung war mit Schnee verweht, so dass es kein Wunder war, dass die Höhle von weitem nicht zu erkennen gewesen war. Boris bedeutete ihnen, ihm ins Innere zu folgen.

Ray war erstaunt zu sehen, dass dort eine grob gehauene Treppe nach unten führte. War das hier wirklich der Eingang zu dem Labyrinth, von dem Luca ihnen erzählt hatte? Er wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte. Das hier war es, wonach sie gesucht hatten! Sie waren auf dem Weg zu Suzaku, von dem Luca glaubte, er könnte Kai das Leben retten! Sie hatten den Schlüssel gefunden, von dem sie nicht geglaubt hatten, dass er noch auffindbar wäre. Boris höchstpersönlich hatte sie zum Labyrinth geführt, das zu finden sie nie erwartet hätten. Sie waren fast am Ziel! Wenn nur Boris und seine bewaffneten Gorillas nicht wären…

Fieberhaft ließ Bryan immer wieder seine Blicke über Boris' Männer wandern. Keine Lücke. Keine Unaufmerksamkeit, nichts. Die Typen waren perfekte Söldner – wie von Boris' Leuten ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war… Er musste sich was einfallen lassen. Sie waren hier, am Ziel ihrer Reise, aber so lange Boris die sprichwörtliche Hand am Abzug hatte, war das alles keinen Pfifferling wert! Boris würde Kai für seine Zwecke benutzen und sie dann allesamt umbringen. Verdammt! Wenn ihm doch nur eine Lösung für dieses Dilemma einfiele…

Die Treppe führte immer tiefer in eiskalten Fels hinab. Max konnte spüren, wie ihm langsam die Kälte in alle Glieder kroch – nicht nur vor Kälte… Er hatte enge, dunkle Räume noch nie gemocht, und das hier gab ihm das Gefühl, als steige er in sein eigenes Grab hinunter… Und – welch Ironie – genau das tat er ja auch, oder? Boris hatte unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er sie nur als Druckmittel brauchte, um Kai gefügig zu machen. Sobald Kai getan hatte, was Boris von ihm wollte – was immer das auch war – würde er sie alle umbringen. Tolle Aussichten, wenn man bedachte, dass seine einzige Sorge bis vor wenigen Tagen noch darin bestanden hatte, ob er den White Tigers im Kampf auch gewachsen wäre…

Tala verstärkte seinen Griff um Kais Arm, als dieser zum wiederholten Mal ins Stolpern geriet. Besorgt betrachtete er das schweißgebadete Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie lange Kai noch durchhalten würde. Er wusste um die Stärke des Russen, er hatte nur allzu oft erlebt, wie er sich – eigentlich schon am Boden und geschlagen – aus einer aussichtslosen Situation wieder hochgerappelt und am Ende den Kampf doch noch für sich entschieden hatte. Aber das hier war kein Beybladematch. Es war noch nicht mal mit einer der harten Trainingseinheiten in der Abtei zu vergleichen. Hier ging es buchstäblich um Leben und Tod. Und Kai war nicht einfach nur erschöpft von einem harten Kampf, er lag praktisch im Sterben, Herrgott! Trotzdem, als Kais Augen sich jetzt mit seinen trafen und er das ungebrochene Feuer in ihnen sah, von dem er nicht geglaubt hätte, dass es noch da wäre, da beschloss er, dass es zu früh war, die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Kai war immer noch Kai, und wenn überhaupt irgendjemand das hier überstehen konnte, dann er. Er musste ihm einfach vertrauen.

Erstaunt beobachtete er, wie Kai die Männer mit ihren Gewehren taxierte. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick von einem zum anderen, dann wieder nach vorne zu Boris. Was hatte er vor?

Kai bemühte sich, einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren. Irgendwie musste die anderen hier rausholen. Dass für ihn jede Hilfe zu spät kam, damit hatte er sich bereits abgefunden, als Boris ihnen in dem kleinen Antiquitätengeschäft in Moskau aufgelauert hatte. Aber er durfte einfach nicht zulassen, dass die anderen – Tala, Bryan, Spence, die Bladebreakers, selbst Luca – da mit hineingezogen wurden. Er musste sie irgendwie hier raus bringen. Waren sie erst in Sicherheit, würde ihm schon irgendetwas einfallen, um Boris aufzuhalten, und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat. Doch solange er sich um die anderen Sorgen machen musste, waren ihm die Hände gebunden.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Boris' Männer. Sie schienen sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was sie taten, solange sie nur weiter Boris hinterhertrabten wie Lämmer, die man zur Schlachtbank führte. Und Boris? Er verließ sich offenbar völlig auf die Schlagkraft seiner Lakaien, denn er befand es nicht mal für wert, sich nach ihnen umzudrehen. Gut. Das gab ihm Spielraum.

Tala spürte Kais Ellbogen in seiner Seite und glaubte im ersten Moment, dieser hätte wieder das Gleichgewicht verloren. Doch als er den Kopf wandte sah er zu seinem Erstaunen, dass Kai ihn eindringlich ansah. Er wollte ihm irgendwas sagen… Dann wanderte sein Blick nach unten auf den Boden. Nein. Nicht auf den Boden. Sein Blick fixierte seine Stiefel! Seinen linken, um genau zu sein! Tala wusste sofort, worauf er hinaus wollte, aber das war Wahnsinn! Ja, natürlich, er hatte stets ein Messer in seinem linken Stiefelschafft versteckt, und ja, Kai wusste das. Aber was bitte schön gedachte er mit einem Messer, dessen Klinge – wenn auch höllisch scharf – doch nur zehn Zentimeter lang war, gegen fünf bewaffnete Männer auszurichten? Selbst wenn er in Topform gewesen wäre, wäre das ein Wagnis gewesen. In seinem momentanen Zustand würde selbst ein Kai Hiwatari absolut nichts ausrichten, da war sich Tala völlig sicher.

Doch etwas an Kais Blick ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Da war dieses gefährliche Lodern in diesen tiefroten Augen, das ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass Kai einen Plan hatte. Er wusste was er tat, aber er brauchte Talas Hilfe. Genau gesagt, er konnte sie nicht brauchen. Kais Absicht lag so klar auf der Hand, das Tala fast gelacht hätte. Natürlich, es war so einfach… Er gab Kai mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken zu verstehen, dass er verstanden hatte. Er wusste was zu tun war. Nämlich nichts. Absolut gar nichts.

Kai verstand, und im nächsten Augenblick war auch schon alles vorbei. Tala spürte, wie Kai sich neben ihm einfach fallen ließ. Er spielte seine Rolle perfekt. Er versuchte sogar, sich an der glatten Felswand abzufangen, erfolglos. Für jeden anderen sah es so aus, als wäre Kai einfach – wie schon so oft, seit sie hier unten waren – gestolpert. Im selben Moment, in dem er fiel, konnte Tala auch schon das vertraute Gewicht des Messers aus seinem Stiefel verschwinden fühlen. Doch der Rotschopf war ebenfalls kein schlechter Schauspieler, und er wusste genau, was zu tun war. Sofort beugte er sich über Kai, rief seinen Namen, fragte ob alles in Ordnung sei. Eine natürliche Reaktion. Nicht zu übertrieben, aber auch nicht zu gleichgültig. Oh, sie hätten einen Oscar verdient, alle beide! Er half Kai wieder auf die Beine und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie dieser das kleine Messer in seinem rechten Ärmel verschwinden ließ. Die Frage die sich nun stellte war nur: Was bezweckte er damit, jetzt da er es hatte?

* * *

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich geh schon mal vorsorglich in Deckung... ich such mir auch immer die blödesten Stellen zum aufhören aus... Aber ich stand vor der Wahl: Bis zum Ende durchschreiben und euch noch länger warten lassen, oder erstmal hier posten und dann weiterschreiben. Und letzteres klang in den Ohren meiner sadistischen Ader einfach viel verlockender... *fiesgrins*

Hoffe jetzt nur, dass ebendiese sadistische Ader in der Vergangenheit meine Leser nicht überstrapaziert hat und hier wirklich noch jemand ließt...

Na, die Reviews werden zeigen, ob sich noch jemand für's Ende interessiert ;)

Liebe Grüße

Sil


End file.
